Nunca es tarde
by Cascabelita
Summary: Leah busca la salvacion del ser que crece dentro de ella, por eso decide irse. Jacob tan sólo quiere demostrarle que nunca es tarde para volver a confiarle el corazón a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: El mundo de Twiligth, así como los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Entré a la farmacia y me acerqué a la señora del mostrador. Con voz baja pero firme le pedí lo que necesitaba. Ella me observó con esa típica mirada de entre reproche y decepción. Le pagué de mala gana y la observé con coraje, a ella que le importaba lo que yo viniera a comprar. Y antes de salir completamente de la tienda la escuché decir la típica frasecita de los adultos.

—Los jóvenes de hoy, no saben lo que hacen y no pueden esperar a crecer. Arruinan su vida —las ganas de regresar y cerrarle la boca se apoderaron de mí, pero los nervios me hicieron caminar más rápido.

Llegué a casa, mis manos temblaban, y con algo de dificultad logré meter la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Me quité el suéter y lo coloqué en el perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta. Apreté mi bolsa contra mi pecho, temiendo que se me resbalara y el contenido diera en el suelo.

—¿Mamá? —pregunté en voz alta, mientras caminaba a la cocina pero estaba tan vacía como el resto de la casa. Observé que en la puerta del refrigerador había una nota.

"_Fui a casa de Emily. Por favor prepara la ensalada. _

_Atte. Sue"_

Rompí la nota y la aventé al bote de basura.

Lavé mis manos y me dispuse hacer la ensalada, sé que estaba atrasando el momento, pero es que no podía evitarlo, los nervios me estaban matando. Para mi mala suerte preparar la ensalada no me llevó mucho tiempo. Y abrazando nuevamente mi bolsa subí a mi cuarto.

Mi padre estaba trabajando, mi hermano tenía clases y regresaría hasta dentro de unas tres horas, y mi madre de seguro ha de estar muy ocupada en la casa de Emily.

Al entrar a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con seguro, saqué la bolsita de plástico que contenía mi compra, la dejé en la cama y me alejé de ella como si fuera a envenenarme. Lo admitía, tenía miedo. Empecé a caminar alrededor de la cama, observando cada tanto la bolsa como si fuera una bomba que explotaría en minutos. Después de quince minutos dando vueltas, respiré profundo y dándome valor mentalmente, cogí la pequeña cajita de la bolsa.

Mis manos temblaron y traté de tranquilizarme para poder leer bien las instrucciones. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir al baño y esperar tres minutos para que la prueba arrojara el resultado. Tuvieron que pasar otros quince minutos para que yo por fin decidiera salir de mi cuarto, entré al baño y cerré.

Me acerqué al espejo y observé mi rostro. En mis ojos ya no estaba ese brillo que tanto a mis padres le gustaba, de mis labios desaparecieron las sonrisas, mi cabello lucia opaco y las ojeras se me marcaban de manera enfermiza. Hace mucho que había dejado de ser Leah, aquella a la que todos gustaban, a la que a mí me gustaba ser. Esa Leah Sam la mató, la convirtió en polvo y a nadie le importó. Simplemente se dedicaron a culparme a mí.

—Vamos, Leah, tu puedes. Jamás has sido cobarde, no puedes iniciar ahora —murmuré, viendo mi reflejo.

Respiré tres, cuatro, cinco veces profundamente y mis nervios junto a mis miedos lograron disiparse lo suficiente. Los siguientes tres minutos fueron los más largos de mi existencia, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de tensión y miedo.

El miedo me carcomía las entrañas, y las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron esperar. Literalmente vacié mi estómago en el retrete. El agua de la regadera caía sin contemplaciones, aunque sabía que la casa estaba sola, el temor de ser descubierta hacia mella en mí, así que tan sólo me quedaba suplicar porque el sonido del agua amortiguara los sollozos que salían de mi garganta.

En mi mano derecha apreté, hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, la caja del único aparato que pudo revelarme la verdad, y en mi mano izquierda agarraba con fuerza el dispositivo con el resultado más temido. Positivo, la prueba de embarazo había dado positivo. Me deslicé por la pared, mis piernas ya no me sostenían, mis lágrimas se desbordaban como rio después de la lluvia. Adentro de mi crecía el fruto, que en un futuro imposible de realizar seria el gran motivo de felicidad, pero ahora no era más que el recuerdo de lo nunca será.

_¿Ahora qué es lo que haría? _

Mi padre me matara, gritando la peor de las blasfemias en mi contra; mi madre se avergonzaría de mí, alegando que había arruinado mi vida; mi hermano se decepcionaría y todos me verían como la típica muchachita estúpida, que no sabe qué hacer con su vida y ahora para poner la cereza en el pastel, salió embarazada. O peor aún, que se embarazó para atar a Sam Uley y así arruinarle la vida a la dulce Emily.

Como pude ser tan tonta, como pude entregarme sin medir las consecuencias. Siempre creí que él sería para mí, como yo soy, o era, para él. Fue un error, aunque en su momento no lo creí así. Un fallo de mi mente poco especializada en saber que era el dolor, un error de mi cabeza que nunca supo lo que era la traición, una mente ingenua jugando a ganar en el amor. Ingenua, estúpida y tonta, así me sentí, así me siento.

El frío piso me congela las piernas, y el agua salpica mis pies, igual como lo hacen mis lágrimas con mis mejillas; igual que la fría brisa de aquella noche en la playa, cuando me entregué a él. Me he tallado la piel innumerables veces para quitarme la sensación de sus manos, de sus besos. Quisiera morderme el alma para así poder arrancármelo de ese lugar en el que me duele más. Pero todo viene a mi mente, todo está en mi contra; él está muy dentro de mí.

Él, solo él, haciéndome sentir amada; él, solo él, haciéndome sentir mujer.

Una semana después, él se fue sin una explicación, sin una carta o una llamada. Me dejó, rogando para que regresara, rezando cada noche para que no le pasara nada, pidiéndole a mi ángel que lo cuidara. Llegué a sentirme vacía por su ausencia, perdida y desorientada; nadie sabía de su paradero, y lo único que me decían los ancianos de la tribu es que él estaría bien y que volvería pronto. Y eso fue lo que tuve que hacer, esperar, simplemente esperar.

Apareció, justamente cuando yo estaba en la playa, llegó de entre los árboles. Mis piernas corrieron hacia él, sintiendo mi corazón latir en la garganta. Mis labios le llenaron el rostro de besos, tantos que no valía la pena contarlos; mis manos le tocaron el rostro, el cabello, el cuello y los brazos, quería llenarme las palmas y los dedos, de él. Era una necesidad para mí, tanto como respirar, tocarlo, percatarme de él estaba bien y que estaba conmigo.

Sus grandes manos quitaron las mía de su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba cansada e irritada, como si todo fuera una patada en el estómago para él.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté. Mis ojos ardieron, al ver que se alejaba de mí.

—Lo que pasa es que… esto tiene que acabar —soltó él.

Sentí mis manos temblar, y mis dientes se apretaron para evitar que viera el temblor de mi barbilla.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —interrogué, sin entender a qué venia todo esto.

—No te amo —masculló, sin pizca de sentimientos.

—Pero… tú dijiste que me amabas —grité.

—Eso era antes —espetó.

Vi en sus ojos el dolor que a él también le causaba esta situación. _¿Era dolor o lastima?_

—¿Cuándo? ¿Hace una semana? Explícate, Sam —exigí, furiosa. Necesitaba las explicaciones, no sabía porque lo pedía, era seguro que me rompería, pero él no tenía ningún derecho a dejarme y decir todas estas cosas sin una explicación.

—Yo… no puedo decirte nada —suspiró, cansado. Su rostro se tornó serio, sus labios formaron una mueca firme pretendiendo que ninguna palabra escapara de ellos.

—¿Cómo que no puedes decirme nada?

—No puedo.

—Tengo que saber que pasa —repetí, con la voz temblando. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome yo misma para no derrumbarme enfrente de él— Y no me veas de esa manera —grité. Sus ojos mostraban lastima, y eso era lo menos que necesitaba en este momento.

—Esto se acabó, es lo único que tienes que saber —decidió.

—Claro —exclamé, con ironía— Como no lo pensé antes, pero es que si fui estúpida; como ya conseguiste lo que querías ahora te lavas las manos diciendo que se acabó —grité, golpeando su duro pecho, sintiendo que golpeaba un tronco en vez de cuerpo.

—Basta, Leah —gruñó, molesto— Sabes que eso no es así —habló, sosteniéndome con fuerza de los brazos y supe que pronto habría moretones en ese lugar.

—¿Y qué quieres que piense? Después de entregarme a ti, te vas y cuando regresas me dices que no me amas.

—Eso era antes, antes si te amaba —susurró, como si contara su mayor secreto. Su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío me revelaron que esa era la verdad.

—Una semana, Sam, tan solo fue una semana y ya no me amas —repliqué. No entendía nada, y con cada segundo me rompía un poco más. Sus manos ejercían más fuerza en mis brazos, y dolía mucho— Sam, suéltame me estas lastimando —le pedí, tratando de soltarme, pero él apretó más el agarre.

—No, no lo hare hasta que entiendas que esto se acabó. Te amé como a nadie y aún lo hago pero no de la misma manera, no con la misma intensidad —su voz era agitada y dolida.

—Si me explicas lo entendería —no pensaba rendirme tan fácilmente— Si me explicas en que fallé tal vez pueda remediarlo —quería que me diera una esperanza, pero en sus ojos no existía ninguna—… Pero suéltame, me lastimas —le pedí, con la voz tensa, tratando de mostrarme fuerte. La temperatura que salía de su cuerpo aumentaba y, para qué negarlo, tenía miedo.

—No Leah, es imposible —me gritó él, ignorando mi pedido. Luché por soltarme nuevamente.

—Sam, basta suéltame, déjame —forcejeé, más asustada y desesperada— Me duele, suéltame, maldito, suéltame —le grité, y si medir mis acciones, le escupí en el rostro. Instintivamente él me soltó fuertemente y caí en la arena.

Vi cómo se limpió el rostro con una mano, observó con coraje la saliva y en segundos su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Yo con el miedo desgastándome el cuerpo me arrastré por la arena alejándome de él. Segundos después ante mis ojos estaba un enorme lobo negro gruñéndome de manera furiosa, queriendo atacarme. Grité sin poder evitarlo, tenía miedo; esto no era normal, nadie podía convertirse en eso. Los pozos oscuros, que eran sus ojos, me decían que quería lastimarme, hacerme más daño. Mis gritos aumentaban cada vez más, perforándome los oídos; yo seguía arrastrándome para alejarme, y él seguía asechándome de manera calculadora y fría.

Y cuando por fin había aceptado mi final, cuando me resigne a ser víctima de un lobo negro que acabaría con mi vida, apareció otro lobo. Éste era de un color marrón rojizo; saltó arriba del lobo negro, y los dos se metieron en una batalla de gruñidos, mordisco y golpes que retumbaban por todo el lugar.

El impacto de ver a dos descomunales lobos en una batalla atroz me dejó paralizada. De mi garganta ya no salían gritos, y ardía más que nunca. Dejé de arrastrarme, y mis ojos no perdían ningún movimiento de los dos animales. Luego de eternos minutos, el lobo negro salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la profundidad del espeso bosque.

Lentamente giré mi cabeza. Observé al lobo marrón sintiendo nuevamente ese atroz miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero algo en los ojos color caramelo de ese animal me daba la confianza para saber que no me haría daño. El lobo se acercó lentamente, como si estuviera analizando la situación. Me levanté despacio tratando de no asustarlo, algo estúpido de pensar ya que él de un mordisco podría acabar con mi vida. Se quedó muy quieto; levanté mi mano muy lentamente y sin temor la coloqué en su hocico. Él movió su cabeza y lamió mi mano, me hizo sonreír y él soltó a lo que mi parecer fue una risa lobuna.

—Gracias —le susurré, mientras lo acariciaba. Y como si él me entendiera aúllo— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me pateé mentalmente por esa pregunta y más al pensar que él me contestaría.

Nuevamente aúllo, dio unos paso lejos de mí, y para mi mayor asombro empezó a temblar hasta convertirse en un ser humano. Casi me desmayo al ver la transformación, pero eso no se comparaba a lo que sentí cuando aquel individuo alzó el rostro y me encontré de frente con Jacob Black.

—Pero… pero… Dios me volveré loca —jadeé, sin poder creer como todo esto era posible.

—Tranquila, Leah, te lo explicare —dijo él, tratando de calmarme.

Se volvió acercar y sostuvo mis manos que se movían de manera nerviosa. Lo observé de pies a cabeza, y me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. Sin perder tiempo, me giré y me tapé la cara, sintiendo el calor subir desde mi cuello hasta mis mejillas.

—Jacob Black, no seas descarado, tapate —le dije. Escuché como soltaba una risa baja, segundos después escuche el movimiento de tela y el ruido del cierre al subir.

—Ya, ya puedes voltear —avisó. Lentamente me gire, y espié.

Cuando me percaté de que estaba vestido, tan solo tenía puesto un short, me voltee rápidamente. Sin poder aguantarme más, me lancé a sus brazos. Comencé a llorar, en pocos minutos mi vida se hacía trizas. Lloré como nunca pensé hacerlo, aferrándome con fuerza en los brazos de Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi único pilar en este momento. Él me sostuvo todo el tiempo, nunca me soltó, acarició mi cabello cuando yo le contaba todo, besó mi frente cuando mi voz se perdía y mis lágrimas ganaban terreno.

Después de varias horas, me acordé de sus palabras diciendo que él me explicaría todo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le pedí la explicación. Comenzó a redactar una historia sin pies y cabeza, pero que era realidad. También me explicó el culpable de mi sufrimiento, el único motivo por el cual estoy llorando; la maldita imprimación. Que no es más que la maldición que trata a las personas como ganado, uniendo a una pareja para crear una mejor generación de lobos, haciéndolos ver como animales de crianza. Maldita imprimación. Y lo peor de todo es que eso le había sucedido a Sam, mi Sam se había imprimado, y muy a mi disgusto Jacob no me pudo decir el nombre de aquella ingrata que me quitó a lo que más amo.

Una semana más tarde, salí de mi casa sin rumbo fijo, sin ver el camino. Tan sólo caminaba por caminar. Veía tan solo las hojitas secas del camino, sintiéndome de esa manera: seca, quebradiza y horrible. Podía escuchar perfectamente las olas intranquilas del mar; la risa de los chicos pasando el tiempo entre bromas. Mi mente estaba en blanco, el dolor de mi pecho seguía perforándome de manera vivaz, ya no lloraba; las lágrimas hace mucho que se habían acabado.

Levanté la cabeza, a lo lejos podía escuchar una risa muy conocida por mí; esa risa que lograba erizarme la piel y daba anuncio a una sonrisa de mi parte. Me acerqué al lugar de donde provenía. Ahí en la playa, sentados sobre unos troncos estaba Sam, sonriendo y besando a una chica; aquella estúpida que me robó el amor de Sam. Caminé un poco más sin hacer ruido, y cuando vi quien era ella las lágrimas anunciaron su regreso, pero aun así no las deje salir. Sentada sonriendo maravillada estaba mi prima, Emily.

—¿Así que es ella? —pregunté de manera tranquila, ya no había razones para gritar; gritando no se acabaría mi dolor.

—¿Leah, que haces aquí? —preguntó. Sus ojos me analizaron, con preocupación. Mi aparencia no ha de ser la mejor. Inmediatamente él se bajó del tronco y se acercó a mí.

—No creí que esta zona te perteneciera, discúlpame por no anunciar mi llegada —escupí, de manera sarcástica

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? —preguntó él, extrañado ante mi sarcasmo.

—¿Hablarte como Sam? debes de ser un poco más explícito. Tengo entendido que tu léxico es limitado pero unas palabras de más en tu vocabulario no te matarían —le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

—A eso me refiero: me hablas de manera sarcástica. Tú no eres así —contestó. Dejé escapar una risa burlona, una risa que tapaba perfectamente mi dolor.

—¿Y ahora te sorprendes de que te hable así? —cuestioné, sintiendo la rabia bullir dentro de mí— Cuando fuiste tú quien provocó todo esto; te sorprendes de mi tono de voz. Eres imbécil, o realmente te convertiste en un animal, perdón, animal ya eras —vi como su ojos reflejan un sin número de sentimientos: ira, dolor, tristeza, amargura, y todo mezclado era una bomba de tiempo— Vaya, me sorprende esta situación, de ti no Emily, siempre supe que estabas enamorada de él —la vi directamente a los ojos y observé como me dedicaba una sonrisa triunfadora— Pero de ti, Sam, que siempre dijiste que no la soportabas, que no era más una chica sin pizca de gracia; mira nada más, tu lobo te hizo la peor de las jugadas. Eligió a la chica menos deseable para ti, que patético —me burlé, disfrutando aquel momento.

Observé como la sonrisa de Emily desaparecía y el rostro de Sam perdía color. El calorcillo del efecto de mis palabras me lo disfruté, pero necesitaba más.

—¿Tú como sabes lo de los lobos? —preguntó, asombrado.

—Jacob me dijo todo —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Él no puede contarte nada —me rugió él. Pero esta vez no tenía miedo, ya no, ya no más.

—Él es tu Alfa, y si él decidió contarme tú tienes que respetar su decisión —vi como empezaba a temblar, la transformación empezaba. Aun el miedo de saberme herida por él, me revolvía las entrañas.

—Ya ves lo que provocas estúpida —gritó Emily, saltando del tronco. Se posó enfrente de Sam, que seguía temblando incontrolablemente— Sam, cálmate, por favor, tranquilo, amor cálmate —me dio nauseas al escuchar como lo llamaba, como si ella fuera su dueña, cuando no era más que una incubadora para futuros lobos. Pude haber albergado lastima por ella, pero ni siquiera eso merecía. Y no era simplemente por esto; ella nunca me trató bien, siempre quería más de lo que podía llegar a tener, y nuestra ruptura final fue Sam.

—Leah, Emily, apártense —escuché la voz de Jacob. Di unos pasos para atrás, ya que al ver a Sam temblando me engarrotó los músculos por culpa del miedo. Pero Emily seguía muy cerca de Sam.

—Sam, contrólate —ordenó Jacob, con una voz extraña difícil de ignorar.

Pero este seguía temblando. Jacob intentó quitar a Emily del camino, pero ésta se quedó firme en su posición. Cuando Jacob estaba dispuesto a carga a Emily para apartarla, Sam se convirtió; otra vez mi garganta quería gritar, pero en vez de escucharme a mí fueron los gritos de dolor de Emily los que llenaron el lugar. Tirada en la arena pude ver como el lado derecho de su cara expulsaba sangre a montones. Me tapé la boca horrorizada, mi cuerpo volvió a temblar; el daño no era solamente en mí, sino que ahora también Emily cargaría con eso. Jacob se agachó a su lado, intentó cargarla, pero un segundo después Sam completamente desnudo se acercó a ella. Jacob le tiro un short que se colocó inmediatamente y tomando a Emily en brazos, salió corriendo.

Empecé a correr. Quería escapar de todo y de todos. Mis pulmones empezaron arder, y mis piernas me dejaron caer en la arena, como si no fuera más que un bulto pesado. Golpeé la arena con los puños cerrado, y me sequé las lágrimas que me ardían en las mejillas. Alguien me abrazó por detrás fuertemente. Tan sólo reconocer el aroma a madera recién cortado y especiado de Jacob, fue lo que me tranquilizó. Me dejé caer en sus brazos, como si ya todo hubiera acabado en mi vida. Realmente así me sentía.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, de nuevo ando por estos rumbos, pero ahora con mi pareja favorita: LeahJacob. _

_Cualquier comentario que quieran hacer, háganlo. Yo estoy aquí para leer sus opiniones. _

_Espero que les guste._

_Besos._

_By. Cascabelita _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Me quité la ropa, y me metí bajo el agua. No podía pasarme todo el día metida en ese pequeñito lugar. Me lavé el cabello y el cuerpo, y a como llevaba haciendo, me restregué la piel con fuerzas, hasta que la vi completamente roja. Dejé que el agua me quitara toda la espuma. No debía llorar más. No me obligaría a ser la misma de antes, pero si estar mejor, por mi bebé, sólo por él.

—Tranquilo, mi amor, saldremos de esta, te lo juro —susurré, con voz temblorosa. Nadie me quitaría a mi bebé, lo defendería con uñas y dientes.

Salí del baño, la casa seguía sola, tan sola, así como yo. Era increíble que hasta mis propios padres celebraran la unión de Emily y Sam, cuando veían como poco a poco yo me derrumbaba. Me veían rota y ellos tan solo hacían fiesta por la unión de ellos dos.

Y por supuesto mi padre se puso furioso cuando se enteró de que yo estuve implicada en el accidente de Emily. Estoy segura que ella se hizo la chica más mártir y me convirtió en la bruja mala enfrente de mi madre, y claro no podíamos olvidar que ahora todos en la tribu me veían como la arpía por haber provocado una tragedia a la pobrecita de Emily. Estúpida mosquita muerta.

Me encerré en mi cuarto, como ya era normal desde aquel día. Salí tan sólo cuando mamá me llamó para la cena. Bajé sin ganas, pero aun así les hice compañía, aunque tan sólo me pasé revolviendo mi plato. Al terminar la cena, Seth y mi padre se fueron a la sala para ver la televisión y mi madre creo que está recogiendo un poco el cuarto de mi hermano, mientras yo empecé a lavar los trastes de la cena. Tuve que ocultar mis nauseas que me provocaba en estos momentos la carne durante toda la cena, era difícil pero al parecer pude ocultarlo perfectamente.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto, Leah? —el gritó de mi madre me espanto, haciendo que un vaso de cristal se me cayera de las manos. Me di la vuelta y para mi gran temor, mi madre sostenía la caja de la prueba de embarazo.

—¿Qué… que hacías en mi cuarto? —le pregunté, tragando grueso. Su mirada no dejaba de taladrarme.

—Eso no importa, Leah, ahora dime porque tienes esto —me volvió a exigir, mientras aventaba la caja sobre la mesa.

—Yo… yo —no sabía cómo decirle. Se supone que las madres deben de dar confianza, pero en este momento mi madre me inspira todo, menos confianza; tal vez miedo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan tanto? —escuché la voz de mi padre, que estaba en el marco de la puerta con Seth a lado.

—Ve lo que tenía tu hija en su cuarto —masculló mi madre histérica, señalando la caja.

Vi como mi padre la tomaba en sus manos y al terminar de leer su cara se coloreo en rojo vivo. Su mirada era más intensa que la de mi madre: rabia, me veía con mucha rabia. Se acercó a mí, y sin darme cuenta me soltó una bofetada que me partió el labio. Mis lágrimas querían caer pero las obligué a mantenerse ahí, oculta entre mis pestañas.

—¿Por qué maldita sea tienes esto? —me gritó, de manera fría.

—Porque tenía que salir de mi duda —contesté, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, nunca más me dejaría humillar.

—¿Duda? ¿Acaso te revuelcas con cualquiera? —bramó, como perro con mal de rabia.

—Al único que me entregue fue a mi ex novio, y lo hice por amor —me defendí, me dolieron sus palabras ofensivas— Pero claro, a ustedes que les va importar, si lo único que hacen es sonreír porque el maldito ese se imprimó de la estúpida de Emily —les grité, y eso me costó otra bofetada.

—Tú sabes que eso era algo natural y no trates de cambiarnos el tema —intervino, mi madre deteniendo el brazo de mi padre.

—¿Natural? —mascullé esa espantosa palabra, nada de esto era natural— ¿Acaso convertirse en un animal es algo natural? No me hagan reír.

—Pues eso lo tienes que aceptar —espetó mi madre, como si eso fuera tan fácil como decirlo— Además fue estúpido de tu parte entregarte a Sam.

—¿Tú crees que no lo sé? Entregarme a él fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, creerle fue un error. Pero no todo fue mi culpa, también fue culpa de ustedes: por no advertírmelo y ahora tan solo me escupen mi maldito error a la cara —grité, ya estaba agotada de todo esto.

—No, no te atrevas a culparnos a nosotros por tu estupidez. Nosotros te educamos para que fueras alguien decente, pero mira con que nos pagas —volvió a gruñir mi padre, restregándome la caja en la cara.

—Lo hice por amor —le arrebaté la caja de las manos— Y no por eso dejo de ser alguien decente.

—Pues eres una vergüenza —gritó mi madre.

—Mamá —escuché a Seth— No digas cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir.

—Tú no te metas —advirtió mi padre, señalándolo con un dedo.

—Por favor, Seth, no te metas —le pedí, lo menos que quería era que mis padres lo tomaron en su contra.

—Eres una decepción —las palabras de mi padre me estaban doliendo más que las bofetadas, me apuñalaban— Y ahora dinos ¿Qué resultado dio la prueba? Y más te vale que sea negativo.

—Pues no, dio positivo —le dije, manteniendo mi barbilla levantada. Ellos no tenía ningún derecho a insultarme, cuando desde hace mucho me dieron la espalda. La cara de mis padres quedaron en shock, viéndome como si no me conocieran.

El primero en reaccionar fue mi padre, que me lanzó una bofetada que me aventó al suelo. Con las lágrimas aun retenidas en mis ojos, vi cómo se sacaba el cinturón. Me giré y con mis manos traté de proteger mi vientre. Luché porque mi cuerpo no temblara. Me sentía indefensa y sola. Los golpes llovieron en mi espalda, pero ningún grito de dolor escapó de mi boca. No me permití que las lágrimas salieran, suficiente había llorado ya, por mi hijo seria fuerte, no permitiría que me vieran humillada y pidiendo clemencia.

—Eres una estúpida, mala agradecida, idiota, tonta —cada insulto venía acompañado por un nuevo golpe. Cuando dejé de sentir el cuero en mi espalda, me giré y vi como mi madre le sostenía la mano.

—Déjala —pidió. Tuve la esperanza de que me defendiera, pero su voz era más firme que un bloque de hielo— Es una estúpida, pero no arreglas nada golpeándola —dijo mi madre, casi podía jurar que me veía con asco.

—Debes perderlo —ordenó mi padre.

Los miré como si me hubieran pedido que me cortaran las venas, como si me arrojara al mar en plena tormenta. Querían matarme, y por sus miradas decididas parecían que no se daban cuenta. La vida se me escapaba con esas palabras, perderlo, no, jamás. Abracé con más fuerza mi vientre.

—No, no lo hare —mi voz sonó leve, y afectada por ese maldito nudo en mi garganta. Me levanté lentamente, los vi a los ojos de manera retadora, y sentí los brazos de mi hermano rodearme.

—No la toques —gritó mi madre, era como si pudiera contaminarlo. Mi hermano se soltó del agarre de mi madre y me abrazó con más fuerza.

—Tendrás que perderlo —repitió aquel hombre que poco a poco empezaba a desconocer— La gente de la tribu no se puede enterar, será una vergüenza sombre nuestra familia.

—Me vale la maldita tribu, y no, no lo perderé —repliqué, aferrándome con más fuerza a los brazos de mi hermano.

—Leah, por favor, se sensata, tienes 21 años, arruinaras tu futuro —me pidió mi madre, con voz suave y con un gran tono de convencimiento.

Me dio asco escucharla. Ella, la que se suponía sería un ejemplo para cuando me tocara presentar el papel de madre, me estaba pidiendo matar a mi hijo.

—Pues no, yo no quiero perder a mi hijo, y tendrán que aceptar que este es mi futuro —vi como la mano de Harry se dirigía nuevamente a mi rostro. Pero rápidamente la mano de mi hermano la detuvo y lo observó molesto.

—No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo —le siseó Seth. Todos quedamos sorprendidos por esa manera de hablar— Ella está embarazada y yo no permitiré que la lastimes de nuevo.

—Seth, ella cometió un error —le habló mi madre.

—¿Y? ella tiene razón, ustedes con sus malditos secretos no quisieron decirnos nada —enfrentó a ambos, abrazándome nuevamente, y besó mi frente— Así que ahora no venga a recriminarle haber hecho algo que realmente es natural en una pareja. Ustedes sabían lo que sucedería cuando los fríos llegaron a Forks y sabían muy bien que Sam se transformaría y aun así no le dijeron nada a Leah. Ahora no se las quieran ver de padres perfección porque no les queda.

—No nos hables así —amenazó Harry.

—¿Pues como quieren que les hable? Has golpeado a mi hermana sabiendo que está embarazada, así que no pidan respeto cuando han atentado en contra de la vida de un ser que no ha nacido —reclamó furioso. Nunca había visto a Seth así, él siempre era cariñoso y risueño, muy diferente a mí.

—Ese niño no puede nacer —espetó Harry, viéndome con ira.

—¿Y porque no? —cuestionó— Al diablo con la tribu. Si mi hermana quiere tener a su hijo, yo la apoyare —apretó mi mano, y buscó mis ojos— Yo te apoyare, cuenta conmigo para todo.

—Si es así, no la quiero en mi casa —esas palabras hacen que me tiemble las piernas, aunque esa posibilidad ya la tenía prevista era mucho peor escucharlo de la boca de él, del ser que más amo o amaba— Que se vaya.

—Pues me iré —contesté.

—¿Y a dónde? —me preguntó Sue— No te atrevas ir con Sam.

—No te preocupes, a él y a su preciosa Emily jamás les pediría ayuda. Y ojalá ella si te dé el nieto que tú con tanto ahínco rechazas ahora —me solté de los brazos de mi hermano— Porque, escúchenme bien, ustedes dos desde ahorita acaban de perder a una hija y un nieto —terminé de decir, aquella verdad que marcaba mi vida para siempre.

Subí a mi cuarto, me aventé a la cama, y expulsé todo lo que llevaba por dentro; grité y destruí todo lo que mis ojos veían.

—No, mi amor, solamente seremos tú y yo —me senté en la cama con la foto de Sam en la mano— Tu padre nunca sabrá de tu existencia, y tú nunca sabrás quien fue el que hizo llorar a tu mamá.

Rompí la foto y los pedazos los quemé uno por uno. Quemando así cualquier conexión con él. Aventé al suelo un portarretrato de mis padres, vi como el cristal se rompía, así como mis padres me rompieron con sus palabras.

—Lamento tanto esto mi amor, por la terquedad, machismo, prejuicio y orgullo, acabas de perder a tus abuelos. Pero no te preocupes, yo jamás permitiría que te arrancaran de mi lado, antes tendrían que matarme para que ellos te pusieran una mano encima. Tú eres mío hasta el último respiro de mi vida.

Tomé una maleta y en ella metí todo lo que me pertenecía: ropa, zapatos, fotos de mis amigos y mi hermano, y las poquitas joyas que yo poseía. Observé con tristeza la cadena de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de copo de nieve que Sam me regaló en nuestro primer aniversario. Según sus palabras yo era así, como un copo de nieve, de apariencia fría pero el que era afortunado podía encontrar la calidez en ella; delicada y hermosa. Cubriendo todo a su paso de un blanco inmaculado dando la sensación de paz y perfección; porque yo para él era su copo de nieve, pura, suave, linda y trasparente.

Puras palabras sin sentido que la maldita imprimación absorbió, tenía ganas de mandar por el retrete la cadena, pero tal vez en un futuro podría venderla y con ella salir de paso, si es que me quedó sin dinero. Tomé la pequeña caja de zapatos que estaba en mi armario, en ella tenía todo mi dinero ahorrado, empecé a contarlo, no era mucho pero con esto podría sobrevivir, por lo menos dos meses mientras busco un trabajo.

Vi el reloj y las manecillas marcaban las tres de la mañana. Me coloqué la chaqueta negra y tomando la maleta salí de mi habitación. Le di un último vistazo a mi cuarto, y para ser sincera todo me sabía a añoranza, prácticamente podía verme a mí de niña, bailando por todo el lugar. Camine por el pasillo, con la punta de mis dedos acaricié la pared. Me detuve enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, a pesar de todo los quería, pero el recuerdo de sus palabras al rechazar a mi hijo apañaron las ganas de querer verlos una última vez. Di unos pasos más y moviendo la manija suavemente entré al cuarto de Seth.

Mi hermanito, al que a pesar de los años aun veo como mi niño; su dulce rostro, sus ojos cálidos y esa sonrisa que me derrite el corazón. Él y Jacob, son los únicos que me salvaron todo este tiempo, son los únicos que no me ven con lastima o con odio. Lo observé detenidamente, las sabanas apenas le cubren de la cintura para abajo. Me acerqué a él y traté de cubrirlo sin despertarlo, me senté en el borde la cama, con sutileza acaricié su rostro y besé su frente.

—Adiós mi Seth —me despedí de él y le di un beso— Te amo.

—Leah —murmuró. Vi que empezó abrir los ojos lentamente y al verme me regaló una sonrisa— ¿Leah a dónde vas? —me preguntó, sentándose en la cama. Le sonreí, y le acaricié el cabello, sintiéndome nuevamente como aquella chica que se mantenía a su lado cuando se enfermaba.

—A donde no ofenda a nadie con mi presencia —suspiré.

—¿Pero qué dices?, yo no quiero que te vayas —dijo él, abrazándome.

—Lo sé, cielo, lo sé… pero tengo que irme, ya escuchaste a pa… a Harry —no puedo volver a llamarlo padre. Respiré profundo antes de continuar— Además yo no quiero que mi hijo nazca en un sitio donde haya amor.

—Pero yo ya amo a mi sobrino —susurró él, colocando una mano en mi vientre. Cuanto me alegraba escuchar esas palabras, me hacían sentir que no estaba sola.

—Me alegro que lo ames, pero no puedo quedarme aquí —vi como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y para mi mayor asombro una de ellas rodó por su mejilla.

—No te vayas, Leah —pidió, con la voz bajita— Yo te amo y amo a mi sobrino… si quieres me pongo a trabajar y los dos podremos vivir en la casa de la abuela, ya vez que dijo que esa casa era de los dos —su voz denotaba tanta tristeza que me partía el alma.

—Entiéndeme, Seth, yo igual te amo, y juro que nunca en mi vida quisiera separarme de ti… y agradezco tu ofrecimiento pero tú tienes que seguir estudiando —mis lágrimas ya caían, ver a mi hermanito así era un duro golpe.

—Está bien —suspiró— ¿Pero a dónde vas a ir? —preguntó, limpiándose la cara.

Buena pregunta ¿A dónde voy a ir?, tan solo pensaba agarrar el primer bus que me llevara lejos de aquí.

—No lo sé —le respondí, con sinceridad— Pero ten, quédate con mi celular y cuando este instalada en algún lugar yo me comunicare contigo ¿de acuerdo? —besé su frente, y él tan solo asintió.

—Adiós, Leah, te amo y voy a extrañarte mucho —se levantó de la cama y me abrazó con fuerzas— Y cuida mucho a mi sobrino.

—Claro que lo hare —_si es por eso que me voy_, pensé— Yo también te amo —ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando me acorde de algo— Otra cosa, despídeme de Jacob y dile que lo quiero —vi como abría la boca, como queriendo decir algo pero al final tan solo asintió— ¿Sucede algo con Jacob? —pregunté, preocupada.

—No, nada, yo le digo… y no se te olvide llamarme apenas te instales —dijo besando mi frente. Lo abracé otra vez y él me acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa.

—Dile a mis… a ellos que… —pensé, por un momento, no había nada que quisiera decirles— Mejor no les digas nada, estoy segura que no querrán saber nada de mí —le di un beso en la mejilla.

Tomando nuevamente mi maleta salí de casa sin voltear a mirar una sola vez. Caminé por toda el camino de piedras, despidiéndome de todo lo que viví en este lugar. No sabía cuándo iba a volver, pero esperaba que no fuera pronto. Respiré profundo antes de empezar mi nueva vida lejos de este lugar, donde se sentían ofendidos tan sólo con mi presencia y festejan a viva voz la unión de Sam y la "dulce" Emily, que pareja tan más patética, en cierta forma se merecen.

—Tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien, mami te salvara de todo esto —acaricié mi vientre y caminé directamente a la central de bus, para subirme a uno que me llevara lo más lejos posible. Una nueva vida, una nueva aventura y una nueva oportunidad a lado de mi hijo me esperan.

* * *

><p><em>Hola… ¿Se merece un review? <em>

_Gracias por leer_

_Quiero que me hagan conocer su opinión sobre este fic... quiero saber si les gusta o no.  
><em>

_By. Cascabelita_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Me encontraba en mi cama, viendo tan sólo el techo de mi cuarto. Tenía una extraña sensación, sentía un dolor en el pecho, no era un dolor que ahogaba pero si latía demostrando así su existencia.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Leah, todo es culpa de estas malditas leyendas. Hace seis meses que me transforme en lobo, y Sam apenas hace unas semanas, después de él no pasaron ni tres días para que los demás chicos empezarán a transformarse: Quil, Embry, Paul y Jared. Mi padre dice que posiblemente también lo hagan Collin y Seth. Y al ser el primero en transformarme me convierte en el Alfa de todos ellos, aparte de que soy el heredero del Gran Taha Aki, pero es un cargo que me estresa.

La culpa me aniquila, yo tuve la posibilidad de advertirle de todo esto a Leah, pero como imaginarme que Sam no imprimaría de ella, algo que muy en el fondo me alegra. Sé que es cruel pensar de esta manera pero la verdad aquí, es que esa chica me gusta y la quiero. Pero al verla sufrir, verla derrumbada, ver como lágrimas caen de esos bellos ojos me mata. Hacen que quiera matar a Sam, arrancando sus partes una por una, pero sé que si hago eso ella simplemente moriría.

Como sacarla de ese pozo de sufrimiento en el que se ha sumido, ella ya no es la de antes, aquella chica que con una sonrisa me alegraba hasta los días más grises, y la que lograba casi lo imposible, arrancarle una sonrisa al idiota de Paul, ese tipo que siempre anda enojado, y obviamente no podíamos olvidar como era capaz de arrastrar a Sam a realizar sus sueños más locos. Y a pesar de que respeto mucho a Sam, no pude evitar fijarme en su novia, pero como no hacerlo, ella es la chica más linda de toda la Push, la más dulce pero con un carácter endemoniado que me cautiva.

Juré a mí mismo que si un día ellos terminaban yo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad y la enamoraría, pero eso ahora ya no es necesario, la imprimación se encargó de separarlos. Lo genial de ser el Alfa es que eso a mí nunca me sucederá, la estúpida imprimación nunca me atrapara; al ser el Alfa soy más fuerte, y eso hace que tenga un mayor control sobre el lobo, o sea, el hombre al ser la parte racional, la parte pensante y la parte que más siente contrala al animal, y yo, el hombre, Jacob Black, ha elegido a Leah para amarla. Y al parecer también al lobo le agrada ya que cada vez que abrazo a Leah siento como este ronronea y nace en él el instinto de protegerla, amarla y hacerla feliz.

Ahora lo único que tengo que lograr es que ella me ame. Que se olvide de Sam, y no me importa cuánto tiempo me lleve eso, lo lograre, lograre devolver a la Leah de siempre, aquella a la que todos quieren y desean que regrese, lograre quitar a esa persona fría, déspota y sarcástica, a esa que llaman la arpía, para volver a convertirla en la chica dulce y divertida que era antes.

—Jake, baja a desayunar —escuché la voz de mi hermana Rebecca sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ahorita bajo —tomé una ducha, y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Al entrar a la cocina mi padre y mis hermanas ya tomaban su desayuno— Buenos días.

—Buenos días —saludaron al unísono.

—Hasta que te levantas —dijo Rachel, besando mi mejilla y yo tan solo le sonreí.

—¿Iras a ver a Leah hoy? —preguntó, mi padre, con una mirada divertida provocando así las risas de mis dos entrometidas hermanas.

—Tal vez —contesté.

—Deberías conquistarla ahora, hermanito, no la dejes ir —me soltó Rebecca.

—No lo haré, Leah es la chica que quiero y la voy a conquistar —les dije muy seguro, pero en el fondo tenia mis dudas. Qué tal si no lo lograba y ella me sigue viendo solo como un amigo.

—Me alegro escuchar eso —dijo emocionada Rachel, aplaudiendo.

Terminando de desayunar, me coloqué uno de mis más desgastados pantalones y una camiseta vieja. Abrí la puerta, el aire frio azotó contra mi cara, como mi temperatura era elevada este hecho no me perjudica, y antes de salir escuché el ruido de la silla de mi padre acercarse.

—¿Iras a casa de los Clearwater? —me giré y sonreí. Él ya conocía esa respuesta, desde que Sam y Leah se separaron no pasa ningún día en que yo no vaya a verla, no sé cuál era su intención al preguntar.

—¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti? —pregunté.

—Sí, dile a Harry que mañana domingo saldremos de pesca, Charlie ya está avisado.

—De acuerdo —salí de casa.

Esta noche le había tocado la guardia a Sam y Paul, fui detrás de un árbol y me despojé de la ropa, amarré las piezas a mis tobillos, y me concentré para entrar en fase. En segundos sentí la suave tierra humedad entre mis garras. Empecé a trotar e inmediatamente me uní a la mente de los chicos.

—_Chicos, los veo en la playa_ —les ordené.

—_Ahorita vamos._

Llegué a la playa, mientras esperaba la llegada de ambos lobos me dispuse a observar la olas. Se veían tormentosas, así como los tomentosos pensamientos que se alojaban en mi mente. La rabia ante esta situación me ahogaba, no poder ayudar a Leah me carcomía las entrañas. El sufrimiento de ella no era más que la consecuencia de esta maldita leyenda, leyenda que debió quedarse en eso, en una simple leyenda.

Escuché el ruido del viento romperse por la velocidad en la que venían los chicos. Desde que Sam se transformó las cosas no han sido fáciles, antes éramos amigos, pero ahora con todo esto las cosas han cambiado, y la única razón aparente es porque no quiere que yo sea su Alfa. Pero eso a mí me da igual, si le agrado o no, ese no es mi problema. Mi único problema aquí es recuperar a la Leah de antes.

—_¿Quieres dejar de pensar en mi Leah?_ —me rugió Sam, sus ojos negros centellaban peligrosamente.

—_Sam, contrólate_ —escuché que le decía Paul.

—_Por lo que sé ella no es tuya_ —le dije calmadamente pero alzándome en toda mi estatura.

—_¿Y eso a ti qué? _—gruñó— _Desde que todo esto ocurrió no has dejado de pensar en ella y me lo he aguantado… tú sabes muy bien que aun la amo, pero esto de la imprimación es más fuerte que yo_ —gritó mentalmente, y me percaté de que todavía había amor y dolor en él.

—_Pues aquí de frente te digo, Sam Uley, yo quiero a Leah y haré todo lo posible para conquistarla y hacer que se olvide de ti_ —observé como se ponía en posición de ataque y gruñidos furiosos salían de su garganta.

—_Eres un maldito traidor, cómo pudiste llamarte mi amigo cuando lo único que deseabas era quitarme a Leah._

—_No soy ningún traidor _—espeté— _Cuando ella estaba contigo, yo respete su relación, aunque no te lo niego desde ese entonces ya me gustaba, pero ahora que ella está sola no pienso perder mi oportunidad _—le solté con calma.

—_Tan solo quiero que me contestes algo, y si logras conquistarla, hacer que te amé ¿Cómo le harás cuando te atrape la imprimación? _—pregunto él. Pude ver en su mente que esa era su única esperanza para que yo no lo intentara, pero que sorpresa se iba a llevar.

—_Sam, deberías conocer mejor las leyendas y todo lo que implique en ésta_ —vi su cara de confusión y sonreí internamente— _El Alfa de la manada nunca se imprime, y si no me crees, puedes preguntarles al consejo de ancianos _—vi como sus ojos volvían a irradiar esa aura de peligro.

—_No, eso no es posible, tú no te puedes quedarte con ella, ella es mía, maldito, mía tan solo mía _—gritó él, antes de embestirme con todas sus fuerzas.

La batalla era intensa, podía sentir cada uno de sus sentimientos en cada golpe o mordida, pero yo no me quedaba atrás. En mis golpes le demostraba la furia que me hacía ver el sufrimiento de Leah, la ira de verla desboronada, el dolor de sus lágrimas. La pelea terminó cuanto coloqué ambas patas sobre el pecho de Sam y le gruñí muy cerca de rostro.

—_Cálmate Sam_ —le ordené y lentamente me alejé de él.

Pude observar como Paul se encontraba echado alado de un árbol observando entretenido la pelea. Sam se levantó jadeando de manera rabiosa con ganas de volver atacar

—_Vete a casa, Sam_ —le volví a decir. Le hice un gesto a Paul para que me siguiera y así lo hizo— _Avísale a Quil y a Embry que les toca la guardia toda la tarde _—él tan sólo asintió.

—_¿Y a quien le toca la de la noche?_ —preguntó, sonreí al ver que deseaba escuchar que no le tocaba a él.

—_Yo la hare, ahora tú y Sam vayan a descansar._

Después de eso salí a todo galope a la casa de los Clearwater. Detrás de un árbol salí de fase y me vestí. Caminé lentamente a la pequeña casa, antes de llegar pude ver como Seth salía de su casa y cerraba la puerta de manera estruendosa. Él no se había percatado de mi presencia y observé como pateaba las rocas del camino como si estas lo hubieran ofendido. Su cara presentaba enojo, tristeza y frustración, y maldecía en voz baja.

—Oye Seth —grité, cuando vi que se disponía a lanzar una maceta de las cuidadas flores de su madre— ¿Qué pasa, hermano? —sus ojos estaban que echaban chispa y, aunque sabía que su coraje no era contra de mí, me veía con rabia.

—Lo que pasa es que ya no soporto a mis padres —me gritó furioso, y después lanzó la maceta de barro al suelo. La puerta se abrió y la cara de Sue, al ver su maceta destrozada y toda la tierra en el suelo, me recordó a Leah cuando sacaba una mala nota.

—Cómo te atreves hacer eso Seth, estas castigado y no…

—Déjame en paz, Sue —espetó Seth. El rostro de Sue de distorsionó por el dolor al escuchar la rabia con la que su hijo le hablaba. Me acerqué a él y le coloqué una mano en el hombro.

—Cálmate, Seth —aconsejé. Sentí como la temperatura aumentaba y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Esto no podía estar pasando, el cuerpo del muchacho cayó al suelo aun convulsionando, sus ojos se tornaron amarillos y en ellos había el dolor que la transformación provocaba, los temblores iban en aumento y segundos después ante mi estaba un lobo de color arena aullando. Los trozos de tela se regaron sobre la tierra. Sin preocuparme en la reacción de Sue y sus exclamaciones de asombro, me desnudé y entré en fase. Me conecté mentalmente con él.

—_Seth, mírame, trata de respirar profundo y levántate _—le pedí, pero el solo aullaba— _Seth, lo que quieras decirme hazlo mentalmente _—vi cómo luchaba para concentrarse. Sus ojos me enfocaron y empezaron a tranquilizarse.

—_Santo cielo, soy un animal_ —fue lo primero que gritó estando ya de patas. Empezó a caminar y se balanceaba de un lado a otro—_ Ve tengo una colita_ —me reí por la tonterías que hacía y decía. Parecía un cachorro persiguiendo su propia cola.

Seth, cielo ¿estás bien? —preguntó, la señora Clearwater acercándose de manera lenta.

Vi como Seth se alejó, esquivando la mano de su madre que lo quería tocar. No sabía lo que pasaba, en la mente del chico tan sólo había un fuerte dolor y coraje en contra de sus padres. Lo que haya pasado tendría que haber sido grave.

—_Seth ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?_ —pregunté, para ver si aligeraba la tensión en ese lugar.

—_Sí. _

Fue todo lo que contestó y corrió lejos de su madre. Me giré y con mis dientes atrapé mi ropa. Me despedí de Sue con un movimiento de cabeza, pero ella tan solo tenía ojos para su hijo que se alejaba, ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Seth, me esperó en medio de un claro. Cuando llegué él estaba saltando unos troncos y espantando a las aves que se posaban en la copa de los árboles. Sus aullidos alegres alejaban a los animales.

—_Esto es genial_ —exclamó, antes de embestirme.

—_Sí, chico, esto es genial, ahora contrólate ¿quieres? _—le pedí, ya que él no paraba de saltar y correr.

—_Me encanta. Mira, soy un lobo _—su voz aun sonaba asombrada. Lo vi caminar viendo sus peludas patas— _Sí que parezco un peluche_ —se empezó a reír. Yo reí este chico era todo un caso—_ ¿Oye, porque tú eres más grande?_ —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

—_Porque soy mayor que tú_ —le respondí.

—_¿Entonces mientras vaya creciendo el lobo crecerá?_

—_Así es_ —contesté.

Después de eso salió corriendo. Lo peor de todo, es que no vería a Leah hasta que la hiperactividad del recién lobo se calmara. Me detuve y vi a Seth en la punta del acantilado, y como si fuera un lobo de verdad y la luna estuviera en lo alto empezó aullar de manera escandalosa

—_Basta, Seth, no somos realmente animales para aullar_ —le dije, riendo

—_Lo siento, es que me encanta todo esto_ —dijo.

Escuché las pisadas, y los pensamientos dispares de mis compañeros. De entre los arboles vi a salir a los lobos que patrullaban.

—_Pero mira, Seth se transformó _—dijo, emocionado Quil.

—_¿Quil? ¿Embry? Chicos que gusto verlos_.

Seth se lanzó a Embry para derribarlo, y en minutos los tres jugaban de lo más entretenido. Yo me senté al borde del acantilado, esperando a que los tres cachorros terminaran su juego. Procuraba no pensar en Leah pero realmente se me hacía difícil, sentía que algo estaba mal, algo había cambiado en ese lugar. Necesitaba verla con urgencia pero no podía dejar solo a Seth. Ser Alfa no me gustaba, pero no por eso dejaría a un lado mis obligaciones con la manada.

—_Lo sentimos, Alfa, nos distrajimos de nuestro trabajo_ —escuché las disculpas de Quil y Embry. En cierta forma me molestó; ellos eran mis amigos y no tenían que disculparse por algo como esto.

—_En serio, chicos, me estoy cansando de que me traten como un jefe abusador. Soy Jacob, el mismo con el que se escapaban de clases de matemáticas_ —reproché.

Me levanté y caminé hasta ponerme enfrente de ellos. Escuché como soltaban unas risas y luego se lanzaban a mí, empezando el juego de nuevo.

—_Bueno, chicos, Seth y yo debemos seguir… saben pueden tomarse la tarde libre. Yo hare la guardia junto a Seth, ya en la noche la hacen ustedes ¿les parece?_ —les pregunté.

Quil y Embry asintieron y corrieron de nuevo al bosque después de unos segundos sentí como se desconectaban de la comunicación mental. Le hice una seña con la cabeza a Seth para que me siguiera.

—_¿A dónde vamos? _—preguntó Seth, mientras olfateaba algunas florecillas.

—_A mi casa, quiero decirle a Billy de tu transformación_ —respondí.

Estábamos ya en los lindes del bosque que daban hacia mi casa, salí de fase y me vestí detrás de un árbol. Como sabía que mis hermanas estaban en casa no podía pedirle a Seth que me siguiera y saliera de fase enfrente de ellas, sabiendo que quedaría completamente desnudo. Así que le pedí que me esperara mientras iba por algo de ropa. Regresé con la ropa y se la tendí, le costó mucho transformarse pero al final lo logro.

—¿Y Billy? —preguntó, cuando vio sentarme sobre unos troncos.

—No está, dicen mis hermanas que se fue a casa de Charlie —le contesté. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había pasado, cuál era la causante de su transformación, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema— ¿Una pregunta? —él asintió y se sentó a mi lado— ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado cuando llegué hoy a tu casa?

Su mirada se perdió en la profundidad del bosque. El gesto de su cara pasó de tranquilidad a molestia. Sus manos ejercieron fuerza sobre la rama que tenía en las manos, y ésta se partió a la mitad con un crujido.

—Porque no soporto a mis padres, sus malditos secretos, las cosas que dicen y hacen, sus estúpidos prejuicios, todo, absolutamente todo. Ya no lo soporto, y lo peor de todo es que mi hermana es la única que debe cargar con la cruz de sus errores.

Sus palabras fueron apretadas en sus labios, como si no pudiera decirlas pero que si las retenía más tiempo se iba a ahogar. Me descolocó su expresión, Seth era incapaz de hablar de esa manera, todo esto era más común en Leah. Vi como una lágrima escapó de sus ojos; posé un brazo sobre sus hombros. Seth para mí era como un hermano menor, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, yo lo iba a ayudar.

—Seth, si quieres hablar hazlo, sabes que yo te ayudare —le dije.

Él se bajó del tronco y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro. Casi podía ver su cabeza trabajando la manera de decirme algo, pero quizás no encontraba las palabras exactas. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero la volvía a cerrar.

—Jake, yo sé lo que sientes por mi hermana —habló, por fin. Su mirada se clavó en mi rostro.

—¿Tú lo sabes? —pregunté, desconcertado. Siempre creí que fui la persona más discreta del mundo ocultando mis sentimientos.

—Sí, y no te preocupes, no pienso hacer un drama y golpearte por ver a mi hermana —dijo, sonriendo— Es más, eres el único al que me agradaría tener como cuñado. Sam siempre me pareció un chico prepotente —sus labios se crisparon, y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Sé que te gusta, y no entiendo cómo es que ella, o la gente de la reserva no se han dado cuenta—frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Mi futuro cuñado sí que me salió perspicaz— Y la verdad no sé cómo decirte esto, a mí me ha dolido mucho y no sé cómo lo tomaras tú —eso último no me gustaba.

—¿Decirme que? —sentí una opresión en el pecho. Esto tenía que ver con Leah, y el coraje que tenía Seth. La preocupación comenzó a subirme a la garganta, y por alguna extraña razón la urgencia de ver a Leah aumentó, hasta el punto de querer entrar en fase en ese mismo instante y correr a su casa.

—La razón por la cual no quiero ni puedo ver a mis padres es porque ellos corrieron a Leah de la casa —me soltó de golpe, y sus ojos chispearon con más fuerza.

—¿Pero… pero por qué? —le pregunté, asombrado de que Harry haya corrido a su princesa de casa.

—Jacob, no sé cómo vas a tomar esto… —se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Seth, dilo ya —le grité, desesperado.

—Tan solo contéstame algo —pidió. Yo asentí frenéticamente— ¿Quieres a mi hermana? —me preguntó.

Supe que esta iba ser una respuesta crucial para continuar con la conversación. ¿Quererla? Eso se queda demasiado corto para lo que siento. Yo amo a esa chica; amo todo de ella, desde sus enojos atronadores hasta la dulzura de sus sonrisas, sus cabellos oscuros, sus ojos aceitunados, su forma de ser; cada detalle, cada virtud y cada defecto, me engancharon más a ella de lo que algún día podría expresar con simples palabras.

—No, Seth, yo no quiero a tu hermana —vi como sus ojos sé llenaron de tristeza y enojo— Yo amo a tu hermana, la amo más de lo imaginable, no sé cómo sucedió ni cuando, de repente me encontré amándola como a nadie —me sinceré.

—Entonces si la amas tanto como dices, tendrás que ser fuerte para lo que se avecina —aconsejó. Volvió a retomar esa caminata nerviosa.

—Dime que es lo que pasa ¿Por qué tus padres corrieron a Leah de la casa? —le pregunté, aún más desesperado.

—Jacob, esto es importante. Aun no sé cómo funciona esto, pero presiento que posiblemente tú o tú lobo no lo acepten —murmuró, con frustración.

—¿Aceptar que? Seth estás dando mucha vuelta.

—Leah —suspiró— Leah está embarazada —soltó al fin.

El lobo dentro de mí aulló con fuerza; quería salir y descargar todo la rabia de alguna forma. Pero inmediatamente supe que no era por saber que ella tendría un hijo de otro, era más el saber que la mujer que ama está sola, desprotegida y sin casa, eso era lo que le estaba doliendo. Mi instinto protector bullía dentro de mí, como fuego quemándome toda la piel. Quería tenerla a mi lado ahora mismo.

—Jacob ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Seth, preocupado. Me costó enfocar mi vista en él. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando y gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

—No, Seth, no estoy bien —le respondí, sinceramente.

—¿Esto cambia algo los sentimientos que tienes por mi hermana? —cuestionó, preocupado.

—No, yo la sigo amando igual, y no te preocupes por el lobo, él esta rabioso pero no por saber que tú hermana está embarazada es el hecho de que ella está sola y desprotegida. El lobo es muy sobreprotector con las personas que ama —le contesté, con suavidad para darle una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir— ¿Es por eso que tus padres las corrieron de casa?

—Sí —musitó. No pude evitar que la rabia me ahogara— Ves porque no quiero verlos, corrieron a mi hermana porque supuestamente la maldita tribu no se podía enterar de "su estúpido error" y Harry le pidió a Leah que abortara o sino que se fuera de la casa.

Ahora entendía todo, la rabia de este chico estaba bien justificada, yo mismo tenía ganas de ir a casa de Harry y partirle la cara por imbécil. Prejuicios baratos.

—¿Y Sue no la apoyo? —pregunté.

—No, ella estaba de acuerdo con Harry, los dos alegaron de que esto era tan solo un estúpido error. Y por supuesto Sue le pidió a Leah que no fuera a pedirle ayuda a Sam —esa última parte me enfureció, yo no iba a permitir que Sam se acerca a Leah.

—¿Y qué más paso?

—Pues, Leah dijo que ella no iba abortar, que le valía lo que pensara la gente y que mis padres acaban de perder a una hija y a un nieto —murmuró, tristemente.

—¿Cuándo se fue?

—Hoy, en la madrugada.

—¿A dónde se fue? —necesitaba saberlo para ir a buscarla, traerla y si ella no quiere regresar yo me quedaría con ella, no la dejaría sola. Estar separado de ella no me dejaría vivir.

—No lo sé, me dejó su celular y me dijo que cuando estuviera instala me llamaría —me contestó, nervioso— Ya ves porque estoy tan molesto, no sabes lo que sentí al ver a mi hermana siendo humillada y golpeada por Harry, y pidiéndole la bajase de que aborte —mi cabeza repitió esa horrible palabra.

¿Golpeada? Harry se atrevió a tocar a Leah, se atrevió a golpearla, maldito, sabiendo que está embarazada. No pude evitar el temblor de mi cuerpo, la ropa explotó, y entré en fase. Seth se alejó de mí y vi cómo se quitaba la ropa, en segundos ya estaba en sus cuatro patas.

Empecé a correr, esto era más de lo que podía soportar, ella, mi niña dulce siendo golpeada por un imbécil tan solo por unos malditos prejuicios. Observé en la mente de Seth todo lo que había pasado en la noche. Los recuerdos de ver a Leah en el suelo protegiendo su vientre fue lo más duro; los golpes y los insultos de Harry ya me los cobraría luego. Vi la fiereza de Leah al decir que no iba abortar, el tono de voz no menguando en ningún momento. Vi la rabia de Harry al escucharla, vi el enojo de Sue ante todo esto. Luego observé la conversación de ellos dos, cuando ella dijo que se iría para no ofender a nadie con su presencia, verla partir.

Harry me las pagaría, ella no tenía por qué irse, este era su hogar. A mi lado es donde pertenecía. Sin darme cuenta llegué a la casa de los Clearwater. Pude ver a Harry cortando unos troncos y me acerqué a él dispuesto a todo, pero Seth se interpuso en mi camino.

—_Sé que estás molesto, aunque yo también quiero que pagué por lo que hizo, mi hermana le dio la peor de las venganzas _—aseguró—_ Le quitó la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella, de ver nacer a su nieto, de verlo crecer. Mis padres renunciaron a lo mejor que les pudo haber dado mi hermana y eso era el ser abuelos_.

Las palabras de Seth lograron calmarme, él tenía razón, Leah les quitó a ellos toda la dicha de ver crecer a un niño, ellos mismo trajeron su propio sufrimiento. Yo no tenía que mover ningún músculo, pero las ganas de golpearlo no se iban.

Harry se percató de nuestra presencia, y se acercó con pasos cautelosos.

—¿Seth eres tú? —pregunto con ilusión. El chico tan sólo le gruñó, y se alejó.

Seth salió de fase.

—Déjame en paz, Harry —le gritó, antes de entrar corriendo a su casa.

Después de eso salí corriendo, si me quedaba un segundo más cerca de Harry iba a cometer una locura. Corrí a mi casa y entré por la ventana. Llegó la noche y yo seguía rebanándome los sesos pensando en donde buscarla.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, veo que esto no tiene aceptación. Si noto que la cosa sigue así, pues mejor la quitare. Aun así gracias a los que se tomaron los minutos para leer las divagaciones de esta mente. <em>

_By. Cascabelita_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ya estaba por caer la noche cuando llegué a Seattle. Las calles repletas de autos dejando atrás el olor a combustible me picaba la nariz, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de actividad, siempre he respirado el aire fresco del bosque. El ruido de los locales cerrándose me dejaba sorda pero realmente agradecía el ruido, no quería escuchar ni siquiera mis pensamientos.

Me torturaba ver hacia atrás y saber que había dejado una vida, un hogar, unos padres y un hermano. Me provocaba un dolor agudo, hacía que mis ojos hormiguearan y mis oídos zumbaran. Me dolía más al recordar la cara de mi hermano, y pensando eso sabía que no podía avanzar más, no podía irme más lejos de él; él era lo único que me ataba a estar cerca de Forks.

Suspiré, hasta aquí llegaba mi huida. Era aquí donde me instalaría. De cierto modo es cobarde no querer avanzar más, pero la verdad es que me daba miedo no poder estar cerca de Seth si él me necesitaba.

La búsqueda de un hotel nada costoso en el periódico me llevó media hora, encontrar un taxi me demoró otros quince minutos, todo hubiera sido más fácil a la luz del sol.

Bajé del taxi, y le unos cuantos dólares al señor. El hotel se alzaba ante mí de manera rustica, con algunas cuantas ventanas iluminadas con una pálida luz amarilla. Entré y me acerqué al muchacho atrás del mostrador.

—Buenas noches —me saludó un muchacho de no más de veinticinco años, con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —contesté. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa y al parecer me había salido— ¿Tiene disponible una habitación? —pregunté, y observé como revisaba rápidamente unos papeles.

—Sí, la numero nueve está disponible —me tendió unos papeles a firmar.

Subí por el elevador hasta mi habitación. Entré en ella, arrastrando mi maleta. Era pequeña pero acogedora; tan solo tenía una cama, un pequeño escritorio con una silla y una mesita de noche. Durante el viaje no había podido dormir ni un poco, así que cuando mi cabeza tocó la almohada quedé completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las ocho, a causa de una pesadilla. Mi cuerpo se sacudía, y sudaba en frio. Sin pensarlo mucho me abracé el vientre. El sueño había sido terrible, mi padre me obligaba abortar y para hacerlo me amarraba a una cama. Veía como me arrancaban la vida al tenerme de esa manera y sentir como me desgarraban por dentro al quitarme la razón de mi existencia.

Lloré como nunca en la vida creí hacerlo, el dolor me quemó por dentro. Sentía como si todo fuera realidad, una pesadilla fría, amarga y vil. Sé que mi sueño fue absurdo, mi padre jamás me dañaría de esa manera, pero las palabras y la petición que me hizo de deshacerme de mi hijo era algo que devoraba mis entrañas con fuego. Me levanté, mis piernas temblaban y tuve que sostenerme de todo para poder llegar al baño. Me lavé la cara con el agua más fría, para poder respirar con normalidad. Me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, ya no sabía qué hacer para detener este dolor, me ahogaba y consumía por dentro.

Después de una hora encerrada en ese pequeño baño, cambiando la temperatura del agua más fría a la más caliente para ver cuál de las dos lograba calmarme lo suficiente. Pude salir del baño, me vestí sin ver realmente que era lo que ponía. Salí de mi habitación, ya no me importaba observarme en el espejo, sabía que el reflejo que me devolvería el cristal no sería de mi agrado, así que me evitaba el mal momento. Llegué a la recepción, pero en esta ocasión atendía una joven, tal vez de mi misma edad, su cabello rizado tapaba parte de su rostro.

—Buenos días —me saludó, con una sonrisa que trate de devolver.

—Buenos días.

—¿Necesita algo? —pregunté ella, de manera atenta.

—Pues la verdad, quería preguntarle si sabía de un lugar cerca, donde desayunar.

La verdad es que no tenía hambre, pero ya iba por más de veinticuatro horas alimentándome con puros líquidos, y mi cuerpo ya lo estaba resintiendo.

—Pues dos cuadras calle arriba hay un pequeño restaurante, pero si puedo ofrecerle mi opinión a una cuadra calle abajo hay una panadería que sirve un delicioso desayuno —me informó ella, en mi mente suponía el restaurante sería más caro y pues ahorita no estaba como para gastar mucho dinero.

—Gracias por la información, y me inclino más por la panadería. Muchas gracias —me despedí de ella.

Caminé la cuadra indicada y llegué a la panadería. El lugar era pequeño, parecía más bien un estrecho callejón, con las paredes pintadas en rosa suave y con pocas mesas redondas. El olor a pan recién salido del horno más café humeante me abrió el apetito inmediatamente. Me senté en una mesa para una sola persona, realicé mi pedido, y en pocos minutos ya disfrutaba de un pan dulce y un café con poca azúcar. Me gustaba sentir el sabor natural del café en la boca, aunque este fuera algo amargo.

—Disculpe —interrumpí el camino de una de las meseras.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más? —me preguntó con una sonrisa, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos.

De todas las muchachas de ese lugar era la más joven, no pasaba de los 17 años. Su cabello castaño caía graciosamente en ondas y su piel morena combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos miel. Siempre mostraba una cara amable, las demás se notaban un poco ariscas y sus sonrisas eran falsas.

—Sí, ¿podría prestarme su diario local, por favor?

—Claro, en un momento se lo traigo —se fue detrás del mostrador, de donde la cafetera hacía ruido al preparar más café— Ahí está —me tendió el diario con la fecha de hoy.

—Gracias.

—Si se te ofrece algo más, tan solo háblame —observé la pequeña plaquita con su nombre, Melanie.

—Gracias, Melanie —ella volvió a sonreír, y me dejó sola.

Revisé el diario en la parte de empleos. Saqué de mi bolso una libreta pequeña y un lapicero, anoté los trabajos que me interesaban y en los cuales podría ser contratada. Pero como era domingo tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Consulte mi reloj, doce de la tarde, como no tenía que hacer nada, decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de encerrarme en el hotel, donde sabía que mis fantasmas atacarían en mi momento de soledad.

* * *

><p>Me senté en la banca de un parque, la rama de los árboles de movían de un lado al otro, a causa del fuerte viento. El cielo gris y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían, atravesaron mi abrigo. Al parecer el clima espanto a las personas, porque estaba casi vacío el lugar. Me sentía ansiosa y angustiada a más no poder. La vida en soledad me ahogaba, era como ver a alguien gritar pero sin escuchar los gritos, realmente era desesperante.<p>

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mi hermano, de seguro él ya se ha acabado las uñas por la desesperación. Extrañaba a todos: Seth, Jacob, Billy, Rebecca, Rachel y mis padres. Y a mí desesperación había que añadirle que desgraciadamente no había tenido suerte en ninguno de los lugares donde solicitaban, eso me hacía tachar los seis trabajos de mi lista.

Me levanté, unas cuantas gotas de agua resbalaron por mi rostro. Caminé de nuevo hacia el hotel, en el camino encontré un restaurante que servía comida cacera. Me detuve en ese lugar, mi estómago gruñó en protesta por algo de comida. Comí estofado y refresco de lima. Al terminar, seguí mi camino de nuevo al hotel. Entré saludando a la chica de la recepción, me encerré en mi habitación, y encendí la pequeña televisión del lugar, buscando algo en que entretenerme hasta la hora de dormir, pero creo que el sueño me venció antes, porque no recuerdo en que momento caí completamente dormida, aun con la televisión encendida.

A la mañana siguiente, se repite la rutina. Me vestí y salí de mi habitación, antes de salir del hotel saludo a la recepcionista, caminé una cuadra abajo y entré en la panadería, y como ya es costumbre el olor de ese lugar abrió mi apetito inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, Leah —me saludó Melanie, apenas atravesé la puerta.

Ella en un par de ocasiones se ha quedado algunos minutos a conversar conmigo. Es una gran chica y me cae muy bien.

—Buenos días, Melanie —saludó, con una sonrisa.

—¿Tuviste suerte con lo de tu trabajo? —me preguntó.

—No, y ya no sé qué hacer, necesito el trabajo, no puedo seguir viviendo en un hotel —le contesté, frustrada. Vi como tomaba asiento en la silla enfrente de mí, siempre lo hacía cuando la panadería no tenía mucha clientela.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte —empezó ella— Mi tía, una señora ya algo mayor, tiene una dulcería, por su edad ya no puede atenderla todo el tiempo y está solicitando a alguien. Yo no puedo ayudarla, ya que tengo que ayudar a mi mamá en la panadería, pero tal vez si te presento con ella, pueda darte el trabajo a ti.

—¿En serio? Oh, muchas gracias —le dije, con una sonrisa.

—La paga no es mucha, pero tal vez mientras buscas algo más, te podría ser de mucha ayuda —me dijo ella, y sonreí con esperanza. Lo único que necesitaba era poder ahorrar para los gastos que se me venían encima.

—Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, ¿me puedes dar la dirección? —le pregunté, quería lo más pronto posible ir allí y probar mi suerte.

—Yo te llevo —contestó ella, caminando al mostrador. Se quitó su delantal y lo dejó colgando de un perchero— Ahorita vengo, mamá —le dijo a su madre que tan solo asintió. Yo tan solo me despedí con una sonrisa y un ademan con la mano— No está lejos de aquí.

Caminamos como por diez minutos. Ella me platicó de su tía, aclarando que era una señora mayor muy dulce y amable, pero que no confiaba en nadie y por lo mismo nunca puso un cartel para solicitar a un empleado, pero que si le pidió a ella que le buscara a alguien de confianza.

—Llegamos —me dijo abriendo la puerta.

La campanilla sonó alegremente, la tienda era muy colorida y, por supuesto, estaba repleta de dulces, de todos los colores; las paredes tenían pintado un paisaje de árboles a media tarde, llena de nubes. Realmente alguien amable podría ser la dueña de aquel lugar tan lleno de vida.

—Tía Lucy —escuché la voz de Melanie.

—Melanie, hola querida, ¿Cómo estás? —se acercó a nosotras una señora de aproximadamente cincuenta años, no me parecía tan mayo; su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas, pero su sonrisa reflejaba mucha juventud.

—Estoy muy bien, tía, y usted ¿Cómo está? —le preguntó ella, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Muy bien, mi cielo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó la tía, observándome por encima del hombro de Melanie.

—Ella es Leah… Leah ella es mi tía Lucy —me presentó.

Me acerque a ella con una sonrisa, extendiendo mi mano. Pero me sorprendió que ella en vez de estréchamela, me abrazó y besó mi mejilla, como si no me hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Fue incómodo y no supe que hacer.

—Mucho gusto, Leah, que lindo nombre —elogió ella, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Gracias y el gusto es mío, señora —contesté.

—Veras, tía, Leah es nueva en la ciudad, pues no tiene trabajo y en verdad lo necesita. Pensé que tal vez tú podrías contratarla —habló Melanie rápidamente.

La señora me sonrió y asintió, su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ella ya sabía todo sobre mí. Me removí en mi lugar, me estaba poniendo con los nervios de punta.

—Claro, linda, pero tengo que decirte que la paga no es mucha —aclaró.

—No hay problema —respiré profundamente— Lo que quiero es ahorrar y así poder buscar un lugar donde vivir, ya me canse de estar en el hotel —le dije y vi como su cara se mostraba horrorizada, como si la palabra hotel fuera una grosería.

—Santo cielo, viviendo en un hotel. Claro que no, tu mi niña no volverás a ese hotel —aseguró ella cogiéndome de las manos y haciéndome sentar en una silla.

—Pero… pero no tengo a donde ir.

—Por eso no te preocupes, pues arriba de este local tengo un departamento, no es muy grande, pero para ti sola será suficiente —contestó ella.

Abrí la boca un par de veces. Una extraña tranquilidad me cayó sobre el pecho. Mi suerte estaba cambiando _"ya vez mi cielo, pronto estaremos fuera de ese hotel"_ pensé mientras disimuladamente tocaba mi vientre.

—¿Está segura? —le pregunté, no podían culparme por no creerle— No podría abusar.

—Claro que sí, mi niña, es más, ven te la mostrare.

Salimos del local, y ella colocó un cartel de cerrado en la puerta. A lado de la entrada había una reja blanca que daba a unas escaleras. Subimos por esa estrecha escalera y llegamos a una puerta de madera blanca. La señora sacó un juego de llaves y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fue una sala, pequeña, con unos muebles en color crema, las paredes en color azul y unos cuadros muy pintorescos de paisajes. Recorrí la sala, todo estaba en orden y muy limpio, de hecho olía a lavanda, como si recién hubieran limpiado el suelo. La sala estaba separada de la cocina por una puerta y a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a ella, había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó la señora de manera divertida, quizás mi cara le hacía gracia.

—Es preciosa, pero en serio no podría aceptarla, esto es demasiado —repliqué, observando todo a mí alrededor.

—Claro que sí la vas a aceptar…

—Pero…

—Yo no puedo aceptar que sigas viviendo en un hotel —continuó ella, cruzando sus brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos de color miel, el color era igual que los de Melanie.

—De acuerdo —suspiré, algo resignada— Pero le pagaré la renta —aclaré. Yo no podría abusar, suficiente era que me diera el trabajo de manera inmediata.

—De eso nada… —intenté replicar— Éste departamento era de mi hija, yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, y subir y bajar escaleras no es bueno para mi espalda. No lo utilizo, y me da pena que siempre este desocupado —argumentó ella, con una sonrisa que me pareció nostálgica. Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar, como si no lo conociera del todo— Pero ven, tienes que ver las habitaciones —me tomó de la mano y me hizo caminar por el pasillo. Habían tres puertas de madera blanca— Este es el baño —me señaló la primera puerta— Éste de aquí, es uno de los cuartos.

Abrió la puerta, el cuarto era pequeño, con paredes en color azul algo más pálido que el de la sala, estaba vació, contaba con un closet en un lateral y estaba bien iluminado a causa de una venta.

—Lo puedes decorar a tu gusto, tal vez algún día te haga falta —no sabía porque, pero sentía que ella ya sabía lo de mi embarazo. Inconscientemente cerré más mi abrigo— Éste es el único amueblado.

Abrió la última puerta, las paredes estaban pintadas en un hermoso color crema. La cama de tamaño matrimonial con una colcha de florecillas y con muchos cojines alrededor; el tocador en color chocolate era precioso y la ventana lucia unas cortinas de encaje en color rosa pálido. Era perfecto y hermoso, simplemente me encantaba.

—Si… si quieres también lo puedes cambiar —murmuró en voz baja, viendo el cuarto detalladamente.

—No, me encanta, es hermoso —vi todo a mi alrededor— Pero insisto, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Y yo no puedo permitir que una niña como tú, viva sola en un hotel. Me dejaría más tranquila saber que estas aquí, en un lugar seguro —ella agarró mis manos, y me guio a la cama para poder sentarnos.

—En verdad, señora, no puedo creer que usted ceda tanta confianza en una persona que apenas está conociendo —murmuré.

—Me alegra poder ayudarte. Además sé que eres una persona buena, tu mirada me lo dice, no me preguntes cómo o porque, pero yo estoy segura que puedo confiar en ti —me dijo. Mis ojos se inundaron con lágrimas de felicidad. Era grato tener la confianza de alguien.

No me explicaba cómo o porque, pero la señora Lucy era una de esas personas que con sólo verla a los ojos se ganaba tu entera confianza. Se veía que era buena, y por alguna razón me sentía tan bien a su lado, era complicado explicármelo a mí misma.

—Gracias, no sabe lo que ha hecho por mí, prometo no hacer que se arrepienta —aseguré, apretando sus manos entre las mías.

—Sé que no me arrepentiré —susurró ella, con una sonrisa.

Me prometí, hacer todo lo posible por mantener esa confianza en sus ojos color miel.

—Pero vamos, ya dejamos mucho tiempo, sola a Melanie, y si no me equivoco, esa niña es muy traviesa.

Salimos de la habitación y vimos a Melanie en la cocina, preparando café, me sorprende que la despensa este surtida.

—Hola, les prepare café —dijo, mientras depositaba dos tazas en la mesa— ¿Y? ¿Siempre te quedaras? —preguntó, de manera ansiosa.

—Pues… —puse cara de pensativa, y ella me veía de manera desesperada— Sí, si me quedare— le dije.

Tuve que abrir los brazos para recibir el efusivo abrazo de Melanie. Esto de ser abrazada cada rato me gustaba. Desde hace meses que no dejaba que nadie me tocara, aparte de mi hermano y Jacob, mis padres jamás hicieron el intento de acercarse, tan solo me repetían que lo superara.

—Ya, ya, niña la vas a lastimar —amonestó Lucy, bebiendo de su taza de café y dándome una mirada algo sospechosa. Esto me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Bueno, tengo que regresar al trabajo —avisó Melanie, mientras revisaba su reloj— Sino, mamá se enojara —se acercó a su tía Lucy, y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Me alegro tanto de que hayas aceptado, vendré a visitarte muy seguido —advirtió.

—Estaré muy feliz de que lo hagas —contesté, con una sonrisa.

Melanie se retiró y yo me quedé platicando con la señora. Después de eso me pidió, más bien me ordenó, que recogiera mis cosas del hotel y me quedara esa misma noche instalada en el departamento.

—Todo está saliendo bien, mi amor —acaricié mi vientre. Esa noche ya me encontraba en la cama de aquel hermoso departamento— Y te juro que seguiré buscando lo mejor para ti.

Lo único que empañaba mi día, era esta horrible soledad que me asechaba. En la tarde no lo sentí porque Melanie y la señora Lucy estaban a mi lado. Pero ahora podía sentir como me rodeaba y me consumía poco a poco.

* * *

><p><em>Una opinión sería mucho pedir… vale, vale, si no quieren pues no…<em>

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en la próxima_

_By. Cascabelita_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que mi vida tomó un rumbo diferente, un giro de 180 grados. Un mes desde que vi la luz al final de ese túnel frio que se había convertido mi vida, desde que me enteré de la llegada del más grande amor de mi vida. Mi pequeña luz crece dentro de mí. Me da mucho miedo no ser lo suficiente para él, haber quedado tan dañada que no pueda ser merecedora de él. Pero a la vez es mi mayor consuelo, es la razón por la cual me fuerzo a respirar.

El trabajo en la tienda de dulces no es difícil. Me levantaba temprano, limpiaba el local y como al medio día llega la señora Lucy hacerme compañía. Melanie me visita casi todas las tardes, y siempre la invitó a cenar al igual que a la señora. Aun no puedo creer la suerte que me rodea, siento que de un momento despertaré y volveré a la cruel realidad.

Y a pesar de que todo va bien, no había tenido el valor para hablarle a mi hermano, no sabía porque me comportaba de esta manera. Bueno, si lo sé; lo único que quería era arrancar los recuerdos de la gente de la reserva y más el recuerdo de él. Ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre completo sin derrumbarme, quería también de alguna manera quitar el recuerdo de las palabras de mis padres, pero tampoco quería borrar a mi hermano, a Jacob, sus hermanas o Billy. Pero los recuerdos eran tan pesados que me ahogaba.

Ahora me encontraba en la tienda, hacia una hora que habíamos cerrado. La señora Lucy acomodaba unas canastas llenas de chocolate con almendras, a las cuales les colocaba listones de distintos colores. Estaba muy concentrada, pero puedo asegurar que no era en el trabajo que estaba ejerciendo. Sus ojos preocupados y la mueca de sus labios me decía que estaba tratando de ocultar algo o simplemente no sabía que decir.

—¿Mi niña? —llamó.

Desde que llegué ella me llamaba así, ya estaba acostumbrada, aparte de que me hacía sentir especial. Que patética me siento cada vez que analizó eso. Sentirme especial porque alguien me llamé así.

—¿Si? ¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, mientras me acercaba a ella que estaba detrás del mostrador.

—Yo… yo quería —empezó hablar, pero luego no supo que decir. Ella nunca divagaba cuando tenía que hablar. Esto no me estaba gustando y me estaba poniendo nerviosa— Leah, ven acá —pidió, mientras nos sentábamos en una pequeña mesa que había en el local. Ella ya tenía la tetera con té humeante y dos tazas.

—¿Está todo bien? —cuestioné, mientras recibía mi taza de té. Vi cómo me observaba fijamente y en sus ojos me di cuenta de que no encontraba las palabras exactas para hablarme.

—Leah, mi niña, ¿Cuándo piensas ir al doctor? —preguntó ella. Yo me quedé en blanco con esa pregunta ¿doctor? ¿Por qué tendría que ir al doctor?, al menos que…

—¿Doctor? —repetí la palabra, incrédula. Era mejor aclarar las cosas antes de meterme ideas a la cabeza.

—Sí, al doctor, en tu estado es necesario que te revises cada mes —me dijo ella tranquilamente, y bebió más de su té.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no había dudas, ella ya lo sabía, ella sabía lo de mi embarazo. Me sentí como si hubiera traicionado su confianza, empecé a respirar agitadamente. Me sentí como si estuviera enfrente de los ojos de mi madre, cuando Sue me observó con rabia y desdén. Estaba casi segura que me pediría que me fuera, y por alguna extraña razón me dolía horrores tener que alejarme de la señora Lucy.

—Yo lo siento —me disculpé. Mis lágrimas querían empapar mis mejillas, pero me obligué a retenarlas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Leah Clearwater? —exclamó ella, jalándome de las manos para que me sentara— Y no sé porque te disculpas, yo tan solo te estoy diciendo que deberías ir al doctor —continúo ella, limpiando mis mejillas.

—Es que, pensé que me correría —farfullé, realmente avergonzada.

—¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

—Pensé que no querría a una empleada embarazada —susurré.

—Mi niña, tú eres más que una empleada para mí, y yo jamás podría juzgarte por traer al mundo una nueva vida —me sonrió con dulzura.

Sus palabras me dieron justo en mis sentimientos encontrados, ni siquiera mi madre fue capaz de no juzgarme y ahora una señora que apenas conozco se preocupa por mí. Ironías de la vida.

—Pero no llores, mi niña —sus palabras eran maternales.

¿Por qué mi madre se comportó así? ¿Por qué a ella le gano el prejuicio y no su amor por mí? No podía hablar, sentía la garganta cerrada, era como si hubiera tragado una piedra y no pudiera hablar ni respirar.

—Dime, cielo, ¿Por qué lloras? —ella me abrazó. Me tiré al suelo colocando mi cabeza en su regazo y ella empezó acariciar mi cabello.

—Lo que pasa —por fin había encontrado mi voz nuevamente— Es que cuando mis padres se enteraron me pidieron que abortara, que esto tan solo arruinaría mi vida y si no lo hacía que me fuera de casa, y así lo hice —expliqué, un poco avergonzada.

—No puedo creer que tus padres te pidieran eso —su voz sonó completamente airada— Pero sabes algo mi niña —levantó mi cara, y ella nuevamente limpió mis mejillas— Fuiste muy valiente decidir salvar la vida de tu bebé, tan solo aquellas que realmente serán unas excelentes madres escogen la vida de su hijo por encima de la propia.

—Pues no sé si seré una buena madre, porque la verdad me da miedo. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que yo haré todo por él —afirmé, acariciando mi vientre que ya empezaba a mostrar una pequeñísima protuberancia.

—Estoy segura de que así será. Pero no debes de sufrir por eso, un bebé es lo más maravilloso del mundo y tu estas pasando por la mejor etapa de una mujer. Ser madre es todo.

—Si tan sólo mis padres pudieran entender eso. Pero no, ellos tan solo me repitieron mil veces que les fallé —mi voz nuevamente la sentía ahogada, pero respirando varías veces volví a controlarme— Que ya no era alguien decente, que esto no era más el error que arruinaría mi vida y por supuesto que la gente de la reserva no se podía enterar, como si fuera mi culpa. Yo tan sólo me había entregado a ese hombre por amor —los recuerdos nuevamente me bañaban el rostro. Las palabras de mis padre resonaban en mi cabeza— Pero él, él me dejó por mi prima… y a mis padres eso no les importó, es más celebraron su unión, dejándome a mí a un lado con el dolor perforando mi pecho. Recordándome, más bien gritándome, que lo superara, como podía superarlo, yo lo amaba, él era mi vida —le confesé. La señora Lucy siguió acariciando mi cabello.

—¿Él te dejó por tu prima? —preguntó, asombrada. No podía explicarle por qué lo hizo— ¿Y tus padres lo aceptaron? ¿Y a ti te dejaron a un lado? —gritó, indignada— No puedo creerlo, te debió doler mucho, mi niña.

—Como no tiene idea —murmuré, en medio de un sollozo— Le juro que me entregué a él pensando que nunca me dejaría, pensando que pronto nos casaríamos. Fui tan ilusa. Yo lo amaba, pero después de entregarme a él, él me dejo por ella. Mis padres se pusieron felices de que eso pasara, y cuando se enteraron de mi embarazo… —casi podía de nuevo sentir el cuero del cinturón sobre mi espalda— Mi padre me golpeó, me humilló de la peor manera y me corrió de la casa. Mi mamá lo apoyó, diciendo que mi bebé tan solo era un error. Me recordaron del honor que perdí… si lo que perdí fue un amor. Pero eso a ellos no les importo, tan solo pensaron en lo que la gente pensaría de mí —terminé de decir.

La señora me seguía acariciando el cabello y me susurraba palabras a mi oído. ¿Por qué mamá no se quedó a mi lado como ella? ¿Por qué prefirió a Emily en vez que su hija? Tantos porque y ninguno de ellos me será contestado. Respiré profundamente, no quería volverme a derrumbar como cuando él me dejó. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—Mi niña, ya no llores —pidió ella, y yo traté de componerme.

—Es que duele mucho, las palabras me dolieron más que los golpes. Y mi madre, ella no me ayudó, rechazó a mi hijo sin conocerlo. Es más creo que lo odian y eso me duele y me llena de rabia.

—Tranquila, ya no llores, yo estaré a tu lado —aseguró, apartando mi cabello de la cara.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por traer una vida al mundo? ¿Por sufrir como lo has hecho? ¿Por qué lloraste? —preguntó, limpiándome la cara.

—Me disculpo por haber pensado que usted me correría. Pero como habrá escuchado hasta mis propios padres me corrieron de casa, aun no puedo creer que alguien me esté apoyando apenas conociéndome —le sonreí.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te estoy apoyando? —me preguntó, y yo tan solo asentí— Yo tuve una hija. Se parecía tanto a ti; su cabello era negro como una noche sin estrellas, su piel morena y sus ojos color almendra. Su sonrisa era brillante —empezó a relatar, su mirada estaba perdida, enterrada en viejos recuerdos— Era una chica hermosa muy inteligente, bondadosa y alegre, no era fácil de enojar, siempre fue muy apacible. Ella era mi razón de ser, era mi vida entera —su voz se fue tiñendo de tristeza— Pero hace cinco años el destino me la quitó, me la arrebató de los brazos. Ella contrajo leucemia y a sus cortos diecinueve años murió —sollozó. Le tomé las manos, y se las apreté— Yo quedé devastada, mi marido cinco años atrás había muerto y luego me quitan a mi única hija.

Como era posible que alguien tan buena como ella, pudiera llegar a sucederla tantas cosas. No era justa. Pero el destino a veces se empeña en hacer ese tipo de cosas, y jamás te dará una explicación.

—Ella era la que le daba sentido a mi existencia —siguió hablando, apretando mis manos— Lo único que quería era irme con ellos, pero mi sobrina María, la madre de Melanie y la propia Melanie me ayudaron a reponerme —suspiró, cansadamente— Melanie se convirtió en mi nueva luz de vida. Pero aun así sentía que no era suficiente, aún tenía ese deseo de reunirme pronto con mi familia, si es que existe algo más allá que la muerte —sonrió, con tristeza— Pero cuando Melanie te trajo, y vi el parecido con mi hija no dude en ayudarte. No quiero que me mal intérpretes, no pienses que tan solo te ayudo por eso. Algo dentro de mí volvió a vivir, en el físico te pareces mucho a ella, pero en el carácter son distintas —agregó, con nostalgia.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, era como si buscara algo que le ayudara a recordar a su hija. Tal vez era mi pelo, o el color de mi piel. Mientras más hablaba, más apegada a ella me sentí. Ambas llevábamos sufrimiento por dentro. Yo el querer salvar a mi hijo a toda costa, ella querer recuperar algo ya perdido, o al menos recordarlo con más nitidez. Tan distintos los sentimientos, pero ambas queremos vivir.

—Y lo que más me motivo ayudarte fueron tus ojos, tus ojos ocultaban tanta tristeza y acabó de descubrir la razón de cada una de ellas —siguió hablando, esta vez más tranquila— Y apenas llegaste me di cuenta de tu embarazo, tan sólo quería esperar para ver si me tenías confianza —me reprochó, y yo bajé la mirada apenada— Lo único que quiero decirte, mi niña, es que en tan poco tiempo llegué a quererte, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no pienses que es porque te pareces a mi hija, quiero que te quede muy claro que es por ti. Yo quiero a Leah, a esa niña dulce que en estos momentos da todo por su hijo, y no quiero que te vuelvas a avergonzar de tu embarazo, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Además yo estoy feliz de ser abuela, claro que si me lo permites —terminó de decir, y me sonrió, igual que cuando nos conocimos, algo esperanzado y tranquilizador.

No pude más y la abracé_. _Era increíble que ella fuera capaz de demostrar el amor que a mi madre le faltó en el momento más difícil de mi vida.

—Claro que sí, que dichoso será mi hijo al tener una abuela como usted, y yo también la quiero mucho —le dije, en verdad muy feliz— Lamento tanto lo de su hija, yo no lo sabía.

—No tenías como saberlo.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro que si mi niña.

—¿Cómo se llamaba su hija? —le pregunté, tímidamente.

—Valentina, su nombre es Valentina —contestó, agarrando el pequeño dije que colgaba de su cuello en forma de V.

—Qué lindo nombre.

—Gracias, pero ahora sí, a lo importante, ¿Cuándo vas a ir al doctor? —cuestionó, con los brazos cruzados, y una ceja enarcada.

Después de eso, ella misma programó una cita con el ginecólogo para el día siguiente. Me alegraba y al mismo tiempo me daba tristeza ver como ella se preocupaba por mí, cuando mi propia madre me rechazó. Ahora que mi embarazo estaba ya al descubierto me sentía más ligera. Melanie se había puesto muy feliz alegando que ella sería la tía consentidora, y la señora Lucy desde ese día se había proclamado la abuela. A mí eso me ponía muy feliz, me alegraba ver como mi hijo si contaría con mucho amor.

Tres días después de la conversación por fin tomé el valor de hablarle a Seth. Le conté todo, en donde vivía, en que trabajaba y, por supuesto, de las grandes personas que estaban en este momento a mi lado. Tuve que repetirle muchas veces que yo estaba bien y que su sobrino crecía de manera excelente. Yo no pare de repetirle cuanto lo quería, que le extrañaba demasiado, que se portara bien y que por favor no le diera lata a Harry y a Sue. También le pedí que le diera un beso y un abrazo a Jacob por mí.

—Hermanita, eso será muy raro, imagínate que me vean los chicos lanzándome a los brazos de Jacob mientras lo beso —me reí mucho con eso y tuve que aceptar que tenía razón, sería muy raro.

—Tienes razón —suspiré, cuando terminé de reírme— Pero por favor dile que lo quiero y que lo extraño mucho, y dile que no sea tan impulsivo.

—Ojala te haga caso, desde que te fuiste anda como deschavetado.

Después de hablar con Seth, me sentía realmente bien. De hecho no paré de sonreír por lo que restaba del día. Mi vida tomado diferente matiz, y eso me alegraba.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ya había pasado un mes desde que mi hermana se fue. Me sentía mal no poder ayudarla, no estar a su lado. Pero tengo la plena confianza de que ella hablé pronto, y Jacob se marché para estar con ella, cuidarla y protegerla. Yo sé que él será el único que va a lograr a sacarla de esa tristeza donde la han sumido Sam, Harry y Sue.

Sí, es increíble, pero yo no puedo seguir diciéndoles padres a esos seres que le exigieron a mi hermana que matara a su propio hijo. No puedo ni siquiera ver sus caras o escuchar su voz, sin que venga a mi mente todas sus palabras escupidas a mi hermana.

Desde que Leah se fue, Harry ya no es el de siempre; ahora anda amargado, en ocasiones llega con el aliento apestando a alcohol, y sus ojos a veces parecen perder estabilidad. Me duele ver como mi familia se desborona, pero más me duele es que sigan diciendo que fue culpa de mi hermana, cuando fueron ellos mismos los que trajeron su infierno. El rostro de Sue ganó diez años en estas semanas; debajo de sus ojos se puede apreciar unas ojeras muy profundas, se ve tan demacrada y nerviosa, luce enferma. En ocasiones la he escuchado llorar por los rincones; sé que en el fondo se arrepiente de todas sus palabras. Pero a pesar de eso, no me motiva a acercarme a ella.

Sam; como me gustaría culpar a Sam por el sufrimiento de mi hermana. Pero al estar en la comunicación mental sé que todavía él ama a Leah, la ama como desde un principio, pero no puede luchar contra sí mismo. En esta situación no hay culpables, fue la maldita imprimación que lo obligó abandonar a mi hermana. Pero aun así me revienta el hígado ver la sonrisa que se le tatúa en la cara cada vez que ve a Emily, su mirada de cachorro perdido cuando la observa a los ojos. Pero lo que más me pudre es que nada de esto se lo merece mi fastidiosa prima. Emily, ella goza de que Leah se haya marchado, ella lo festeja, y lo peor de todo es que vive diciendo a todo mundo que mi hermana es la culpable de las cicatrices en su rostro, cuando ya todos en la manada saben que fue por culpa de su terquedad, ¿pero quién de los chicos se va atrever a contradecir los alardes de la mujer de Sam?, si a ella con tan solo derramar tres lágrimas de cocodrilo provoca que Sam quiera matar a todo mundo.

Maldita imprimación los deja ciegos, espero nunca imprimarme, o al menos que mi imprima sea una chica realmente buena.

Son las cinco de la tarde. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta, y veo a Sue lavar los trastes del almuerzo. A veces me dan ganas de abrazarla, para hacerle sentir mejor, pero todo revolotea en mi mente y la sangre me vuelve a hervir. Vi con angustia como se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el paisaje que deja ver la ventana, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella no hizo nada por quitarla.

Sé que le duele que Leah no este; le duele saber que no va estar junto a ella cuando mi hermana sea madre; le duele ver su familia destrozada; le duele haberse puesto de lado de Harry; le duelen sus propias palabras y acciones; y le duele la última declaración de mi hermana. Porque ella sabe muy bien que Leah es rencorosa y no le perdonara tan fácil haber despreciado a su nieto. Sabe que mi hermana no la dejara estar cerca de su hijo. Y eso la ha desbaratado.

Sentí el celular vibrar en el bolsillo derecho de mi short, siempre lo traigo conmigo desde que Leah se fue. Veo la pantalla y el número es desconocido. Sentí una alegría revoloteando en mi pecho, al pensar que puede ser ella.

—Hola.

—Hola, soy Leah —saludó ella. Realmente no pude evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro.

—Leah, ¿Cómo estas hermanita? —le preguntó. Observó como Sue me voltea a ver y en su mirada puedo apreciar una chispa de vida, algo que hace mucho ha desaparecido.

—Yo muy bien —contestó. Me tranquiliza escuchar su voz tan serena, tan alegre. Jalé una silla y tomé asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

—Me alegro, ¿pero en verdad estas bien? ¿Mí sobrino está bien? —le pregunté. Un vaso se hizo añicos en el suelo, cuando Sue escuchó mi pregunta.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó Leah.

—No fue nada, tan solo que se resbalo un vaso —le dije, quitándole importancia— Pero cuéntame, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿No te has sentido mal? ¿Mí sobrino se encuentra bien? ¿Tienes donde quedarte? ¿Tienes dinero? Sino yo te puedo enviar mis ahorros.

—Seth, respira —bromeó, y la escuche reír. Eso me hacía sentir bien, su risa me da la tranquilidad de saber que está bien— Estoy muy bien. Ya tengo trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme.

—No me mientas.

—No te miento, estoy muy bien, trabajo en una tienda de dulces y la dueña de la tienda me dio alojamiento en el departamento que se encuentra arriba del local —agregó, puedo imaginármela sonriendo.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, ¿y mi sobrino? —volví a preguntar.

—Tu sobrino crece de manera excelente —aseguró.

—¿Va ser un niño o una niña? —no pude evitar la preguntar.

—Aún no se puede saber —me respondió, divertida— Pero yo creo que será un niño.

—Y dime ¿ya estas gordita? —la escuché reír.

—No, aún no se me ve, quizás un poco.

—¿Pero dónde estás? —cuestioné, intrigado. Busqué una hoja y un bolígrafo.

—Estoy en Seattle.

—No muy lejos de aquí —le dije. Observó con una sonrisa, como Sue estaba al pendiente de la conversación— ¿Y específicamente en dónde?

—En la calle Madison, avenida 5th, cerca de la librería central —me contestó, con facilidad, y yo rápidamente lo anoté— No estás pensando en escaparte, ¿verdad? —preguntó, en todo de advertencia.

—Claro que no hermanita, para eso espero estar de vacaciones —contesté.

—Eso espero, aunque muero por verte, no quiero que molestes a Harry y a Sue, así que por favor pórtate bien —pidió.

—Yo siempre me porto bien —alegué, con una sonrisa y la escuche reír.

—Si como digas —farfulló, con ironía.

—Oye, ¿vives sola? —pregunté.

—Sí, aunque todo el día me la paso acompañada por la señora Lucy y Melanie.

—¿Y ellas quiénes son?

—La señora Lucy es la dueña de la tienda, es una mujer muy buena y dulce, como me gustaría que la conocieras. Ella es tan amable, sabe lo de mi embarazo y ya se proclamó abuela, en verdad en tan poquito tiempo llegué a cogerle gran cariño —habló con absoluta sinceridad. Ha de ser en verdad una señora buena para que mi hermana diga que le tiene cariño— Melanie es la sobrina de la señora Lucy, ella fue la que me presentó a su tía; es una chica divertida y escandalosa, y ya se proclamó tía, me cae muy bien. Ellas dos me están apoyando en todo, la señora Lucy programó mis citas para el control durante mi embarazo. Me alegra haberlas encontrado —suspiró.

—Me alegro, y claro que me encantaría conocer a la señora Lucy y a Melanie, por lo que me cuentas han de ser personas realmente buenas.

—Son de lo mejor —exclamó— Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo están Harry y Sue?

—Ellos están bien —no quise agregar nada más, y al parecer ella lo notó, porque no insistió.

—¿Y Jacob?

—Él está bien, te extraña, también Billy y las gemelas —le conté.

—Yo también extraño a todos —susurró, con la voz baja— Dale un abrazo y un beso a Jacob de mi parte —pidió.

—Hermanita, eso será muy raro, imagínate que me vean los chicos lanzándome a los brazos de Jacob mientras lo beso —bromeé. La escuche reír.

—Tienes razón —contestó— Pero por favor dile que lo quiero y que lo extraño mucho, y dile que no sea tan impulsivo.

—Ojalá te haga caso, desde que te fuiste anda como deschavetado —respondí.

—¿y eso? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con preocupación. Estaba seguro que a mi hermana no le costaría nada amar a Jacob. Pero era mejor callarme antes de decir otra confesión y Jacob terminara golpeándome.

—Pues ya sabes, la manada lo estresa —inventé, ya que desde que se fue Leah, Jacob ya casi ni se junta con la manada, bueno es mejor decir que con nadie.

Me costó para que Leah dejara el tema por la paz, pero logré que me contara cómo había conocido a Melanie y a la señora Lucy. Yo le conté varias anécdotas de la manada, siempre evitando mencionar a Sam y esquivando el comportamiento hostil que había tomado Jake.

—Seth, tengo que colgar, el crédito se me agota.

—De acuerdo, pero háblame pronto ¿quieres? —le pedí.

—Lo hare, te lo prometo.

—Te quiero.

—Yo igual te quiero, salúdame a Billy y a las gemelas, por favor.

—Claro que lo haré. Cuídate y cuida a mi sobrino, y si algo sucede háblame inmediatamente —le dije esperando a que cumpliera con mi petición.

—Así lo haré. Adiós, te amo —fue lo último que escuché antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

—Yo también te amo, hermanita —murmuré, cerrando el teléfono.

Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Miré el papel donde había anotado la dirección de Leah. Iría a buscar a Jacob para dárselo, y así él pueda irse con ella.

—Seth —escuché la voz de Sue.

—¿Sí? —pregunté. Se frotó las manos en un trapo blanco, signo de que estaba nerviosa.

—Tu hermana ¿está bien? —preguntó, con la voz nerviosa, y en sus ojos pude apreciar su preocupación.

—Sí, ella está bien —confirmé su duda— Encontró a personas realmente buenas que la apoyan en su embarazo, es más una de ellas ya se proclamó abuela del bebé de Leah —recalqué, levantándome de la silla. Quería que se diera cuenta del daño que le habían hecho a mi hermana— Y no sabes la alegría que me da saber que mi hermana está rodeada de personas así, personas que primero ven con amor, y no con orgullo y prejuicio.

Vi como una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y rápidamente se la limpió. Me miró a los ojos, y podía ver lo desesperada que se encontraba.

—Yo también me alegro —susurró. Fue lo último que la escuché decir.

Salí por la puerta trasera, y empecé a correr para buscar a Jacob, ya que este se encuentra en un estado deprimente desde la partida de Leah. Mientras corría a la playa, era más que obvio que ahí se encontraba Jacob, sentía en mi pecho la sensación de paz y tranquilidad, saber que mi hermana estaba bien, que estaba en compañía de personas buenas y que pronto Jacob se reuniría con ella era algo que me hacía respirar tranquilo, aunque las ganas de ir a su lado no se me quitaban.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les haya gustado. He decidido publicar todos los lunes.<p>

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

By. Cascabelita


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

He pasado más de veintiocho día sin saber nada de ella. Cumpliendo con mi día como si no fuera más que un robot, una maquina diseñada para actividades. Mis sentimientos se congelaron al saber que ella ya no estaba aquí. Soy incapaz de sentir un atisbo de felicidad o tranquilidad, o cualquier clase se sentimientos que mantengan estabilidad; todo mi cuerpo se reduce a vagas sensaciones de frustración, dolor y tristeza.

Respirar es un acto tan inconsciente; sé que el aire entra a mis pulmones, y logran un sinfín de acciones para que mi cuerpo funcione, pero me niego a pensar que sigo vivo. No lo estoy, o al menos no lo siento de esa manera. Vivir es sentir cosas en la piel, disfrutar las cosas que logren hacer sonreír, y amar más allá que la vida misma. Pero sin Leah percibo un montón de cosas que no son vivir. Ella es vida para mí, hasta en sus peores momentos, cuando grita, reí o simplemente callada; ella es mi vida.

El tiempo no son más que las manecillas del reloj moviéndose, girando constantemente. Para mí todo ha quedado congelado. Todos se mueven, menos yo. Yo sigo varado, en medio de un desierto esperando a que ella aparezca para darle sentido a mi vida.

Un mes, ya ha pasado un mes desde que Leah se había marchado. Un mes, donde no se digna a mandar un mensaje o una llamada. Un mes, que las ansias se burbujeaban como lava en mi cuerpo. No soporto estar sin noticias. No soporto la idea de que está sola, sin que nadie la cuide, aunque ella no necesita que la protejan, suele hacerlo muy bien, sola. Pero yo quiero cuidarla, protegerla. Tenerla encerrada en mis brazos.

Un día intenté ir a buscarla. La mochila sobre mi hombro tenía lo necesario. Total no eran muchas cosas, podía pasar las noches en cualquier lugar, fuera de la vista de los curiosos, en mi forma de lobo. Pero el único que me detuvo fue Seth.

—Jacob, por favor, sé cómo te sientes —alegó, interponiéndose en mi camino. Me detuve sólo por consideración— Pero ella me prometió que hablaría y cuando lo haga nos dará su dirección, y ni yo ni nadie te va a detener —aseguró. Tiré la mochila en el suelo, y me volví furioso. Yo quería estar con ella lo antes posible.

Los días pasaron, el no verla aumentaba cada día mi mal humor. Todo me molestaba: las palabras de consuelo de mis hermanas, las palabras sobre la paciencia de Billy, ver la cara de perro de Harry me enfurecía y por eso trataba de mantenerme lo más alejado de él ya que si lo tenía podría matarlo con mis propias manos. Me enojaba la cara de dolida que ponía Sue, no sé porque le duele cuando ella no hizo nada por detenerla.

Los chicos de la manada ya estaban más que hartos y prevenidos de mi cambio de humor, tan solo me hablaban para hacer las guardias, pero de ahí en fuera, prefieren estar a cien metros lejos de mí. El único que se quedaba a mi lado era Seth. Sam por otro lado seguía empeñado en quitarme el puesto de Alfa, y cuando se enteró de la partida de Leah tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol y mi voz de mando para controlarlo, exigió saber el motivo por el que se fue, pero Seth y yo le ocultamos esa información. Y Harry y Sue no son tan tontos como para decirlo.

Ahora me encuentro sentado en la arena, en el mismo lugar donde ella me abrazó y lloró en mis brazos pidiéndome que le quitara ese dolor. Como pretendía que lo hiciera, si no me dio la oportunidad. Estoy enfado con ella. Como se atrevió a irse sin decirme nada. Restregué mi cara, quitando algunas solitarias lágrimas. Vi el cielo gris. Una tormenta se acerca, el viento gira a mí alrededor, pero es imposible sentir el frío. Necesito más aire.

—Jacob —escuché la agitada voz de Seth. Levanté la mano en señal de saludo, pero nunca aparté la mirada de las olas.

—Seth —saludé, cuando se sentó a mi lado. El chico respiró agitadamente y aun así sonrió.

—Ella... —las palabras salieron en medio de respiraciones rápidas— Ella… llamó.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? —pregunté, poniéndole toda mi atención.

—Sí, me acaba de hablar…

—¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? —pregunté, desesperado.

—Sí, Jacob, tranquilo. Ella me dijo que está muy bien, que encontró personas realmente buenas que las están apoyando —me contó, y por primera vez desde hace un mes, pude respirar tranquilo.

—¿Dónde está, Seth? —quise saber, inmediatamente recogería mis cosas y la iría a buscar.

—Se encuentra en Seattle —no queda muy lejos, por fin, por fin volvería a ver a mi Leah— Ey, ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó, cuando de un salto me levanté de la arena.

—¿A dónde crees? Voy a ir a buscarla.

—Jacob, a estas horas ya no hay ningún bus disponible —afirmó— Además ella me pidió que te dijera que no fueras tan impulsivo.

—¿Te preguntó por mí? —una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios ante esa posibilidad.

—Obviamente, me dijo que te extraña y que te… quiere —soltó mi futuro cuñado, de manera incomoda— Bueno pues, ya quita esa cara de idiota que da miedo y coraje, recuerda que soy su hermano —exclamó, molesto.

—¿Qué cara quieres que ponga?, si tu hermana dijo que me quiere— le dije, realmente feliz— Yo voy hacer que me ame —aseguré.

—Bueno, bueno, ve aquí está su dirección. Como te lo prometí, ni yo ni nadie te va a detener de ir a buscarla —me entregó un papel doblado a la mitad.

—Cómo si alguien me lo pudiera prohibir —bufé, en el momento que leía la dirección.

—Supongo que mañana te iras —afirmó.

—Obviamente.

—Me gustaría ir contigo, pero le prometí a Leah que no le daría problemas a Harry y Sue, y no creo que ellos me den permiso de ver a mi hermana. La única manera seria escaparme, pero eso sería meterse en problemas y mi hermana me mataría —dijo el chico derrotado. Él al igual que yo se muere por ver a Leah.

—Seth, tranquilo, ya casi saldrás de vacaciones, yo me encargo de que Billy convenza a Harry para que te deje salir conmigo e iremos a ver a tu hermana —traté de subirles los ánimos y al parecer lo logré porque sonrió débilmente.

—Faltan tres meses para eso —suspiró derrotado, luego sonrió— Cuídala Jacob, y trata de hacer que se olvide de tanto dolor. Cúrala, yo sé que tú lo vas a lograr —declaró. Y ese voto de confianza no lo iba a traicionar, yo curaría a Leah aunque tenga que morir en el intento, pero yo lo lograría.

—Te juro que hare todo los que este en mis manos —respondí— Ahora vamos —me observó, confundido.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A reunir a la manada.

—¿Para qué? —empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa.

—Pues necesito dejar a alguien a cargo, yo me voy a ir y no sé para cuando regrese —contesté. Tomé el teléfono y les marqué a los chicos para que vinieran inmediatamente.

—¿Y a quien dejaras en el puesto? —preguntó, cuando solté el teléfono.

—Billy y yo ya habíamos hablado de eso y él cree que lo mejor será dejar a Sam —su cara de torno molesta— Sé que no te agrada, pero de todos es el más maduro. No te preocupes Seth, tratare que no te afecte. Es más ¿te gustaría salirte de la manada por un tiempo hasta que yo regrese? —propuse. El elevó una ceja, pensando, y segundos después negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea bueno relevarme de mis obligaciones, estaré bien —prometió, con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —suspiré.

Los chicos llegaron y todos nos encaminamos al pequeño claro cerca de la casa, los chicos cuchichiaban entre ellos. Unos me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, y otros confundidos, quizás verme sin mi cara de amargura tuviera algo que ver.

—Bueno, los llamé por algo muy importante. La cosa esta así, mañana me voy a ir, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero para lo que estamos aquí es porque necesito dejar a alguien al mando mientras yo no esté aquí —informé, rápidamente.

Me senté en una roca, les vi la cara uno a uno, tentándome a dejar a alguien más en el cargo. Todos eran mis amigos, pero seguían siendo unos niños, además que lo indicado sería dejar al siguiente en la lista y éste sería Sam. Suspiré, y me bajé de la roca. La decisión estaba tomada.

—¿Pero a dónde vas? —preguntó Jared.

—Es algo personal —fue toda mi explicación.

No me permitiría tener problemas con Sam antes de irme. Me acerqué a él. Sus ojos negros me miraron con enojo, ninguno de los dos nos gustaba estar cerca del otro, y al parecer ese coraje siempre estaría entre los dos. Respiré profundo, necesitaba toda mi voluntad para hacerle la pregunta.

—¿Te gustaría estar a cargo mientras yo regrese? —pregunté, casi en un gruñido. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados. Yo sé que lo que más quería era ser el alfa, pero eso no lo obtendría, sería mi remplazo por un tiempo hasta que yo vuelva.

—Sí —aceptó, con la voz seca.

—De acuerdo, chicos él será su líder hasta que yo vuelva —remarqué las últimas palabras.

No quería que realmente creyera que esto era definitivo. Nunca le daría ese gusto. Yo seguiría mandando, pero había algo más importante en este momento: regresar con Leah, y cuando eso suceda relevare a Sam de su cargo. Los chicos tan solo asintieron, algunos con indiferencia y otros un tanto molestos, pero no sabía si porque yo había pasado de ellos, o es que también soportaban bien poco a Sam. Cualquiera que sea el caso, estaban molestos.

—Una cosa más, como ultima orden de alfa, Seth hará guardia con Quil y Embry, de acuerdo al día que les toque a ellos —ordené. Sam ni queriendo podría pasar por alto mi regla. Seth tan sólo asintió muy feliz— De ahí en fuera, Sam los va a organizar.

Me giré, y caminé hasta mi casa. Ahora le tocaba a Sam organizar las rondas. Era seguro que lo disfrutaría. Pero eso ahora tiene poco relevancia para mí. Entré a la casa y fui directamente a mi habitación, preparé una mochila, con un par de mudas de ropas. Saqué el poco dinero que tenía guardo, que había ganada en la reparación de algunos carros o motos.

A la hora de la cena, le informé a mi familia sobre mi partida. La cara de mis hermanas rápidamente voló a la ensoñación, alegando que sería un príncipe en busca de su princesa perdida. Estaban locas. Billy, él por otro lado me mandó una mirada reprobatoria, no quería que yo me fuera, pero poco podía hacer. Me fui a dormir, y programé la alarme.

El sol ni siquiera había tocado el cielo, cuando yo con maleta en mano salía de casa. Billy me detuvo en la puerta, y sacó un fajo de dinero. Me negué aceptarlo, eran sus ahorros y no quería gastarlo.

—Tal vez te haga falta —apretó el dinero en mi mano. Me puse a su altura y lo abracé fuertemente.

—Gracias, papá —suspiré. Él negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

—Estás enamorado, hijo, y me alegro mucho que sea de ella —le sonreí.

Él ya sabía a razón por la cual Leah se fue. Cuando se lo dije, estuvo muy decepcionado de la actitud de Harry. Mi padre amaba con locura a mis dos hermanas, y él jamás se atrevería hacer algo para que ellas se fueran de su lado.

Tomé el primer autobús con destino a Seattle. Quería estar con ella lo antes posible. Suspiré, ahora era cuando empezaba la verdadera lucha. Yo tenía que estar preparado para enfrentarme al recuerdo de Sam, y arrancarlo de una vez por todas del corazón de Leah. Sé que será difícil, pero ahí estaré para ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, aquí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Gracias por mandarme sus comentarios, en verdad tienen que saber que me hacen el día cada vez que llega uno. Gracias por eso. _

_Nos leemos el próximo lunes._

_By. Cascabelita_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Era viernes, cerré la tienda y subí al departamento con Melanie y Lucy, como insistía en que la llamara, se quedarían a cenar. Entre las tres preparábamos la cena, y la noche pasó entre conversaciones alegres, la mayoría de ellas eran sobre mi bebé.

—¿Y ya pensaste en un nombre? —preguntó Melanie, mientras repartía la tarta de peras que trajo de la panadería. Dejé la tetera en medio de la mesa y procedía a servir el té en las tazas.

—La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Alexander —le dije. Entregué una taza a cada una. Sonreí, mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

—¿Y si es niña? —pregunto la señora Lucy mientras bebía de su té.

—Yo… yo quería, claro si no lo molesta… pues, no sé cómo decirle —balbuceé, algo muy raro en mí. Ella me veía de manera confundida, entre tanta palabrería sin sentido de mi parte.

—¿Qué pasa? —enarcó una ceja, confundida.

—Yo quería —respiré, profundamente— Saber si me dejaría ponerle de nombre Valentina si es una niña —murmuré. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Discúlpeme si le molesta —pedí, realmente preocupada por haberla herido de alguna manera.

—Mi niña, como podría molestarme —ella embozó una enorme sonrisa— Yo estaría encantada de que así se llamara mi nieta —me abrazó con fuerzas. Vi a Melanie secarse una lágrima con disimulo.

Terminando el postre ellas se despidieron. Yo me di una ducha, para después terminar de lavar los trastes de la cena. Recogí la mesa, la limpié. Cuando me dispuse irme acostar, unos cuantos golpes en la puerta me asustaron un poco. Vi el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, ya no esperaba visitas, de hecho las únicas que me visitaban eran Lucy y Melanie, así que no tenía idea de quien podría ser. Me acerqué a la puerta y de manera lenta giré la perilla.

Sentí el corazón golpeteando mi pecho, casi me llegaba a la garganta. Quería restregarme los ojos, para verificar que no estaba teniendo una visión, pero temía dejar de verlo y que él se esfumara. No lo podía creer. Él estaba ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta con una mochila colgando en la espalda. Su sonrisa podía iluminarme el día más gris, y ahora que la veía me di cuenta de cuanto lo había añorado. El café de sus ojos, me calaron el alma, y humedecieron mis ojos de felicidad.

No pude ni quise evitarlo, me arrojé a sus brazos. Volver a rodearme de su calor, hizo que me diera cuenta de que aún estaba viva.

—Jacob —susurré. Sus brazos me apretaron contra él, y pude respirar profundamente el olor que desprendía: olía a madera recién cortada, y algo especiado. Mis lágrimas mojaron su chaqueta negra— Te extrañe.

Yo sabía que él era fuerte, pero nunca imaginé que tanto. Aun sin despegarse de mí, acomodó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno me levantó para poder caminar adentro del departamento y con la punta del zapato cerró la puerta. Me dejó en el suelo y su cuerpo se alejó. No quería tenerlo lejos, quería más de él.

—Yo también te extrañe —murmuró, besando mi frente, varias veces.

Me pegué a él otra vez. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y mi cara lo coloqué en su pecho. Viéndolo de otra perspectiva, era muy pequeña en comparación con su altura.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a irte sin decirme nada? —me reprochó. Agarré con fuerzas la tela de su chaqueta y respiré profundo.

—Lo siento —susurré. Me alejé de él, y lo vi a los ojos.

Él no sabía lo de mi embarazo, así que me cerré la bata para que no viera mi pequeño vientre. Aunque le había prometido a la señora Lucy no avergonzarme de eso. Bajé la mirada, y me dediqué a ver sus zapatos negros.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó, levantando mi rostro con sus dedos.

Instintivamente cerré más mi bata, pero él se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Con suavidad apartó mis manos de mi vientre y posó la suya. El calor de la palma de su mano, me hizo sentir segura. Una lágrima cayó al darme cuenta que él lo sabía. Jacob lo sabía y, por un momento, sentí vergüenza. Él no tenía por qué saber que su amiga fue tan estúpida para dejarse engañar.

—No entiendo porque bajas las cara, deberías estar feliz —acarició mi vientre con mucha dulzura. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se arrodilló ante mí y besó de manera delicada mi vientre. Una demostración de que él no tenía prejuicio alguno.

—Jacob —suspiré. Me arrojé nuevamente a sus brazos cuando él se levantó, y unas lágrimas cayeron y no podía detenerlas.

—No tienes ideas de cuanto te extrañe —me dijo él mientras besaba mi cabeza— Pero ya no llores, por favor —su voz era tan suave y su mirada mostraba cariño pero aun así era penetrante.

—Ya no lo hare —le dije, limpiándome la cara— Perdona, no te he ofrecido nada ¿quieres cenar? —no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando su estómago rugió con fuerzas. Sonreí, así era, siempre tenía hambre. Fui a la cocina y le serví un gran plato de carne con una buena ración de ensalada— Aquí tienes —coloqué, el plato en la mesa.

Él se sentó y empezó a devorar la comida, yo le hice compañía mientras conversábamos de todo.

—No me mal interpretes ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —pregunté, cuando se tomaba lo último de su vaso.

—¿Tú que crees? —me dedicó una sonrisa— Estoy aquí por ti, estaba muy preocupado —yo le sonreí agradecida.

—¿Y cómo está mi hermano? —quise saber.

—Tú hermano está bien, te extraña mucho, al igual que mis hermanas y mi padre —me conto.

—Yo igual les extraño mucho —suspiré.

—Seth ya entró en fase —soltó, sin anestesia. No lo podía creer, mi pequeño hermano ya era un lobo.

—¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el día en que te fuiste.

—¿Pero qué pasó? Se supone que no debería ser siendo tan joven.

Me estaba preocupando y también enfadando. Cuando hablamos no me dijo nada de su transformación.

—Nosotros nos transformamos por un descontrol de emociones —explicó, tomando mi mano— Aquel día en que te fuiste tu hermano estaba triste, preocupado y desesperado por tu partida pero de igual manera estaba enojado y dolido con tus padres. Eso provocó que entrara en fase —terminó de decir.

Ahora me sentía como la peor hermana del mundo, mi pequeño Seth, se transformó por emociones que yo le provoqué.

—Entonces fue mi culpa —murmuré.

—No, Leah. Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder, sus genes lobeznos iban a despertar. No fue tu culpa —declaró, dejando un beso en mi mano.

Después de la cena nos sentamos en el sillón, me dejé abrazar con fuerzas, y me sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos. La calidez que desprendía me encantaba. Él empezó a contarme de los otros chicos que habían despertado sus genes lobeznos: Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Colin. Me contó sobre que la hija del mejor amigo de su padre, Isabella Swam, estaba de novia con un vampiro del clan Cullen. Yo le platiqué sobre mi trabajo en la dulcería, la señora Lucy y Melanie, que hasta ahora se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Ellas dos me apoyaban en todo.

—Leah ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada? —me removí inquieta en sus brazos, y me recosté en su pecho tratando de relajarme.

—Porque me sentía rechazada —musité. Sabía que él no tendría dificultades para oírme.

Fue fácil y a la vez difícil tomar la decisión de abandonar todo aquello a lo que siempre estuve acostumbrada, pero el dolor era mucho. Aun así me dolió tener que dejar a mis padres y mi pequeño hermano, ¿pero que más podía hacer si mi padre me estaba obligando a deshacerme de mi hijo?

—Y pensaste que yo me iba a alejar de tu lado —exclamó un poco molesto. Sentí su pecho vibrar en mi mejilla a causa de un gruñido.

—No —repliqué con firmeza— No es eso, simplemente que sentí vergüenza —confesé.

—Conmigo no hay nada que deba avergonzarte —murmuró, y trazó una caricia sobre mi mejilla.

El silencio nos rodeó, pero era un silencio cómodo, y estar entre sus brazos era como sentirme nuevamente en mi hogar. Jacob era esa parte de mi pasado que nunca quería olvidar.

—¿Leah? —rompió el silencio su voz.

—¿Sí?

—¿No te gustaría volver a Forks, conmigo?

Yo me tensé ante esta pregunta. Mis músculos se pusieron rígidos y los latidos de mi corazón zumbaron en mis oídos. Volver a ese lugar donde iniciaron mis pesadillas. Forzarme para no derrumbarme cada vez que mis padres me miren con desdén, o Sam se dé cuenta de mi secreto.

—No —apreté los labios— No quiero regresar a ese lugar, no tengo la fuerza ni el valor para volver. No todavía, tal vez más adelante lo hare —dije un poco dudosa ante mis últimas palabras.

—Pero…

—No, por favor, no insistas. No volveré a ese infierno —exclamé, sintiendo el coraje en la garganta.

—De acuerdo —aceptó. Depositó un beso en mi frente— No sabes cuánto me dolió tu partida —sus brazos reforzaron el agarre.

—¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, Jake? —pregunté, realmente curiosa. Sí, yo sabía que él se iba a preocupar, pero le hubiera sido más fácil que me llamara ¿no?

—¿Quieres conocer la verdad? —su corazón palpitó más rápidamente

—Dímela, Jacob —me levanté y apoyé un mano sobre su pecho, para poder verlo directo a la cara.

—Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, Leah —musitó, en voz baja. Esquivó mi mirada, pero sus brazos no me soltaban.

—Quiero saberlo —aseguré.

—Es bajo tus propios riesgos —exclamó, con una sonrisa nerviosa— Leah, yo… lo que pasa es que, desde hace un tiempo, como te digo —su voz denotaba desesperación. Y después de lanzar un suspiro volvió a hablar— Promete que diga lo que diga no dejaras de ser mi amiga.

—No podría alejarme de ti aunque me obligaran. Te quiero y no podría dejar de verte nunca más —besé su mejilla.

—Ese es el problema, Leah, yo no te quiero —suspiró. Esas palabras provocaron una punzada en el pecho que me dejó sin respiración y como si él lo supiera me abrazó más fuerte— Yo sé que no es el mejor momento, que no es justo de mi parte, y que tal vez tu no lo entiendas. Tal vez creas que me estoy aprovechando de la situación, pero no es así.

—Jake, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, con la voz temblando y mis ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas.

—Leah, yo estoy enamorado de ti —sus dedos quitaron una lágrima de mi mejilla. Lo miré fijamente— Leah, yo te amo, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad, es todo lo que estoy pidiendo —declaró.

Me alejé de él y sus ojos café se entristecieron por esa acción. Él no podía estar hablando en serio. Él tenía razón, este no era el mejor momento. Pues yo no era la indicada para él. Jacob merecía algo mejor que yo.

Los minutos pasaban y de mi boca no salía ni una silaba.

—Di algo, por favor —pidió.

—No sé qué decirte, nunca había pasado por mi cabeza que tu sintieras algo por mí… ¿desde cuándo sientes eso? —tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta.

—Desde hace unos años —la sinceridad de sus palabras me desconcertaban.

—Pero yo… estaba con…

—Sí, tú estabas con Sam. Y me conformé con ser tu amigo —contestó, pausadamente, bajando la mirada.

—Yo lo siento —me disculpé. Cuantas veces no fui corriendo con Jacob para platicarle sobre mi amor por Sam: fui tan estúpida. Tomé sus manos; no quería que se sintiera rechazado— Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa. Yo… yo no estoy bien, tú sabes todo lo que he pasado, aún estoy muy lastimada, y… no he dejado de quererlo del todo —musité quedamente al final.

Me odié más que nunca al decir eso último, pero me negaba a mentirle, él no merecía ninguna mentira de mi parte. Su mirada se alejó de mí, viendo algo detrás de mi cuerpo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y un gruñido enfadado quería salir de sus labios. Ahora era él quien se alejaba de mí, y me odié un poco más, me odié más que nunca.

Los minutos transcurrieron, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Lo estaba perdiendo, y eso dolía más que todo, dolía más que el abandono de Sam y la furia de mis padres. Jacob me estaba doliendo.

Lo escuché respirar varias veces y sus manos se relajaron visiblemente, al igual que su cuerpo. Me miró, sin atisbo de enojo o desdén.

—Tan sólo dame la oportunidad de curarte —susurró, con una suavidad extraña y reconfortante. Tragué saliva ante su petición.

Me acerqué a él, con cuidado, y enterré mi cara en su cuello, aspirando profundamente su olor. Él me rodeó con sus grandes brazos, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta que lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Jacob, sin una razón que mi cerebro pudiera procesar no podía alejarme de él.

—No creo que sea justo para ti, yo no creo que merezcas a alguien tan destruida como yo —refuté. Quería hacerlo entender que yo no era la mejor opción para nadie, y menos para alguien como él.

—Te amo, y lo único que quiero es una oportunidad —afirmó.

Nos acostamos en el sofá y no pude evitarlo, empecé a llorar sobre su pecho. Tomé en un puño la tela de su camisa. Era todo un dilema, las opciones se lanzaban en mi mente sin que me pudiera concentrar en una; no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco estaba segura de quererlo a mi lado, sabiendo que puedo hacerle daño. Yo lo necesitaba; su cariño, sus brazos, sus palabras, sus ojos y su voz, eran algo importante en mi vida. No lo podía tener lejos. Pero tampoco podía darle una oportunidad tan pronto, todo era reciente.

—Tan sólo dime que me darás una oportunidad y te prometo no arruinarlo —aseguró. El problema no era que él fuera hacerme daño, el problema era que yo podía hacérselo a él.

—No lo sé —murmuré— Estoy muy herida.

—Leah, mírame —exigió. Elevé el rostro, y sus ojos se me clavaron un poco más en el pecho— Yo sé por lo que pasaste; sé cuánto te hirieron, porque tu dolor es el mío; sé cuánto sufriste, pero también sé que yo nunca te hare daño —era una promesa en su voz— No podría hacerlo, sería como acabar con mi vida. Déjame acercarme; déjame curarte. No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, yo quiero estar a tu lado —le creía, cada palabra que iba diciendo la creía— Prometo hacerte olvidar, ahora mírame y ve que no miento, confía en mí —claro que lo hacía, lo único sincero en mi vida eran él y Seth.

Me abracé a él con más fuerza. Tenía miedo, Sam había prometido amarme por el resto de mi vida y ahora me encuentro rota por él.

—Tengo miedo —murmuré, viéndolo a los ojos.

—No temas, yo te protegeré —la voz suave y limpia, sin mentiras de por medio— Tan sólo dame una oportunidad.

Sentí su corazón latir bajó mi mando. Acomodé mi cabeza justo ahí.

—Jacob, yo estoy embarazada —le recordé. Tal vez se le había olvidado ese detalle.

—Dame la oportunidad de ser el padre de tu hijo —levanté el rostro. Él sonreía con dulzura.

—¿Y que pasara cuando llegue la ideal para ti? —cuestioné.

La imprimación podía arrebatármelo si yo me dejo llevar, y sufrir dos veces por lo mismo no podría soportarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, la ideal está aquí, entre mis brazos —besó mi frente.

—¿Pero la imprimación?

—La imprimación no atrapa al alfa. Yo elijo a mi pareja, a la mujer que quiero amar, y esa mujer eres tú, Leah —sonrió.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté, sorprendida por esa parte de la leyenda.

—Sí, yo domino al lobo dentro de mí —aseguró— Además tengo que decirte que el lobo está muy feliz con la decisión —soltó una risa suave— ¿Entonces qué dices?

—Lo intentare —susurré. No estaba lista aun para dar un paso, cuando siento que estoy seca por dentro.

—Es todo lo que necesito, gracias —él me abrazó con fuerzas.

Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Algo dentro de mí se sentía tranquila al tenerlo aquí conmigo. Era como si todas las partes destrozadas de mi alma se juntaran otra vez. Era una paz absoluta. Era una tranquilidad maravillosa.

—Prometo no hacerte daño —musité antes de caer completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté al sentir caricias en mi cabello y sutiles besos en mi frente. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en la sala y no estaba precisamente sobre el cómodo sofá. Levanté la cara y una hermosa sonrisa me dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día.

Sonreí de vuelta.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —me quité de arriba de él, luchando un poco para que me soltara— Perdona por quedarme arriba de ti, de seguro que no has dormido nada bien.

—Que va, dormí excelente —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —él tan sólo asintió— Entonces apurémonos, ya es tarde y tengo que abrir la tienda.

Salí corriendo al baño y tomé una ducha rápida. Me arreglé y fui directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

—Ve a arreglarte, mientras hago el desayuno.

—Como usted ordene —contestó.

Creí que después de la conversación de ayer nuestra relación sería incomoda, pero era todo lo contrario, me sentía tan a gusto el tenerlo aquí conmigo, ahora lo único que queda era como darle la noticia a la señora Lucy sobre mi visita inesperada.

—¿En qué piensas? —su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, mientras servía dos tazas de café.

—En cómo decirle a la señora Lucy sobre tu llegada —expliqué.

—¿Tú crees que no acepte que un hombre viva aquí contigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Tal vez no lo acepte, llame a la policía y ni creas que iré a sacarte —contesté en broma.

Bajamos y abrí la tienda, es obvio que por más que le pedí que descansara un rato más él no me hizo caso.

—El sueño de todo niño —exclamó viendo toda la cantidad de dulces que había en el lugar— O de Seth, seguro sería feliz aquí.

—Como me gustaría verlo —suspiré mientras empezaba a limpiar el mostrador y colocaba algunas bolsas rellenas de chocolate en los estantes.

—No te preocupes, ya casi sale de vacaciones y yo lo voy a traer con la ayuda de Billy —sonreí, agradecida.

Pasamos la mañana arreglando la tienda, atendiendo algunos clientes o simplemente conversando. Jacob era capaz de hacerme reír todo el día. Si, él podía ponerle color a mi día más gris con una sonrisa.

La campanilla sonó, a las once del día. Vi a la puerta, y ahí estaba la señora Lucy, con una sonrisa dulce.

—Buenos días, mi niña —saludó, mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Buenos días —saludé, con un beso en la mejilla. Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a Jacob.

—Y este chico tan guapo ¿Quién es? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Vi a Jacob devolviéndole el gesto.

—Él es Jacob… Jacob ella es la señora Lucy —los presenté.

Jacob se acercó para estrechar su mano, pero como ya me lo imaginaba, ella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

—Es un gusto Jacob. Tú eres el amigo de Leah, ella siempre habla de ti y de su hermano Seth —Jacob me envió una sonrisa pícara. Giré para ver a Lucy quien sonreía encantada sobre este hecho, quizás imaginando a lo que él venía— Así, me puedes llamar Lucy.

—El gusto es mío, Lucy, Leah también me ha hablado de usted —dijo Jacob.

Rápidamente los tres empezamos a conversar, hasta que dos horas después la puerta se abrió de manera estruendosa y la voz de Melanie se escuchó por toda la tienda.

—¡Leah¡ —gritó.

—Mel, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, en verdad asusta.

—Ve lo que le compré a mi sobrino —exclamó, emocionada entregándome una bolsa de regalo color azul.

—Mel, gracias, pero no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

—Sí, sí como digas —farfulló, quitándole importancia mientras que con la mirada me insistía para que abriera la bolsa. Lo hice, encontrándome en el interior un hermoso trajecito de color amarillo, realmente precioso. Este era el primer regalo para mi bebé y tenía ganas de llorar. Malditas hormonas— ¿No te gustó? —preguntó, un poco triste.

—No, no. Me encanto, sólo que este es el primer regalo para mi bebé y me siento muy feliz —aclaré, mientras la abrazaba— Es realmente hermoso. Gracias, Melanie —ella sonrió feliz.

—Me alegro, lo vi y no pude evitar comprarlo.

—Gracias… ¿pero no deberías estar en la panadería? —pregunté, y me sequé dos lágrimas que habían caído.

—No, mi mamá me dio la tarde libre y pues decidí pasarla contigo, claro sino te molesta.

—Pero que dices, niña tonta, me encanta que estés aquí. Pero ven, quiero presentarte a alguien —la jalé de la mano para que caminara— Melanie te presento a Jacob, Jacob esta escandalosa es Melanie —ella me envió una mirada molesta mientras Jake sonreía divertido.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y riendo. Lucy y Melanie se habían confabulado para hacer que me sintiera incomoda, ambas no dejaron de enviarme miradas pícaras cada vez que me cachaban viendo a Jacob sin que él se diera cuenta.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola… por fin lunes y me alegra saludarlos. <em>

_Gracias por sus comentario, espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y puedan dejarme su opinión al respecto. _

_¡Ah, sí! Casi se me olvida, he decidido no hacerles la espera tan larga, así que empezare a publicar también los jueves. _

_Nos leemos el jueves. _

_By. Cascabelita_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Había corroborado varias cosas durante la estadía de Jacob a mi lado: que no tenía idea de lo sola que estaba antes de su llegada, no sabía que realmente necesitaba de alguien que fuera ese nudo irrompible con mi pasado, pues aunque quisiera olvidar todo, simplemente no podía hacerlo, y quien mejor que Jacob para hacerme ver de dónde venía y donde claramente pertenecía.

También había descubierto cosas interesantes con Jacob, como que era bonito, aunque vergonzoso, que alguien sostuviera tu cabello y acariciara la espalda mientras tirabas por el retrete todo lo que habías comido, y que después de eso, todavía fuera capaz de limpiarte las lágrimas que se derramaron por el esfuerzo y te abrazara y murmurara muy suavemente en el oído que todo estaría bien; también era agradable y divertido, tener a un hombre que saliera, no importando la hora, ya fueran las dos o tres de mañana, a buscar un bote de helado de limón porque se te antojaba.

Lucy y Melanie, estaban completamente encantadas con Jacob, para ellas él era un sol, y no las contradecía, pues era la verdad. No había día en que no me hicieran saber todas sus virtudes, aunque fuera poco el tiempo que lo conocieran, y estaba segura que lo hacían porque pensaban que él era el indicado para mí. El problema es que él podría ser el indicado para mí, pero quizás en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias, pero ahora siendo las cosas como son, yo no era la indicada para él, y él no quería darse cuenta.

Suspiré, y aparté de mi cara el mechón de cabello que se me salía de la coleta. Corté las verduras en trozos delgados; le bajé el fuego al sartén y agregué la mantequilla. Revisé el horno y el olor a carne inundó la cocina. Puse las verduras a saltear. Resoplé mirando el reloj, pronto llegaría Jacob y la cena aún no estaba.

Media hora después todo estaba listo. Suspiré, estaba cansada, pero era imposible dejar a un lobo en crecimiento sin cenar. Me lavé las manos, y llevé todo a la mesa. La puerta se abrió en el momento justo en que ponía la jarra con refresco de lima en la mesa.

Tulipanes naranjas, fue lo primero que vi, después apareció su sonrisa. Se acercó, me besó la mejilla y acomodó es rebelde mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

—Hola —le dije.

—Hola —saludó Jacob.

Puse las flores en un jarrón, y le serví la cena. Cuando me senté a su lado, me di cuenta de que era muy fácil vivir con él, pues ahora hacer la cena tenía un motivo importante, y sentarme a esperarlo era algo especial. Cosas banales pero que rápidamente se hacen indispensable, y creo que de eso se trata la vida, compartir con alguien algo tan simple como cenar. Bebí de mi vaso, y cuando volví a colocarlo en su lugar, Jacob aprovechó para sostener mi mano. Con su dedo pulgar acarició mis dedos con suavidad.

—Ya tengo trabajo —dijo, sonriendo.

—¿En serio? Felicidades —exclamé— ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo?

—No quise decirte nada, porque no era nada seguro. El lunes por la tarde fui entrevistado en un taller mecánico, para el puesto de administrador —su sonrisa se fue ensanchando— Pues me fue bien, y hoy que estaba buscando empleo, recibí la llamada para que me presentara. El dueño del lugar había quedado complacido con la entrevista, y más al saber que tengo conocimiento en mecánica, ya sabes, conocer las piezas y así poder calcular mejor su costo. Y me dio el trabajo —sus ojos brillaron al terminar de hablar.

—Me alegro mucho, Jacob —suspiré.

—Ahora todo será más fácil —murmuró, moviendo el tenedor sobre su plato casi vacío.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, llevando a mi boca un trozo de zanahoria.

—Podré ayudarte con los gasto —elevé una ceja ante sus palabras y negué con la cabeza.

—Jacob, a mí no me cuesta hacer la comida o la cena —aseguré.

—Pero aun así son gastos, Leah —declaró, con la voz firme pero suave al mismo tiempo— Pero no hablo tan sólo de ese tipo de gastos.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —quise saber.

—Pues los del bebé —señaló con un dedo mi vientre apenas visible.

Dejé caer el tenedor sobre la mesa, y apreté los labios. Respiré varias veces profundamente, tratando de serenarme. Me estaba enfadando. No quería hacer cargar a Jacob con gastos que no le correspondían. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse por cosas que simplemente me concernían a mí. Lo miré a los ojos, y lo vi recostado completamente en el respaldo de la silla, relajado, como si estuviera seguro que mi reacción sería negativa a sus palabras. Eso me hizo enfadar un poco más.

—No —gruñí.

—¿No qué, Leah? —preguntó, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—No es necesario que te ocupes de eso gastos —aclaré. Bebí de mi vaso, y esperé a que mi cuerpo abandonara todo esa tensión que me entumecía los músculos.

—Quiero hacerlo —resumió, y se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo no quiero que lo hagas —solté, sin pensar. Al ver su cara, supe que no fue lo mejor haber dicho eso.

—Se supone que yo igual cuidare de ese bebé, Leah, no esperes que evada una responsabilidad que quiero asumir —habló, manteniendo la voz tensa casi rayando a un gruñido— Así que espero que no lo evites.

—No te entiendo —suspiré y sentía las mejillas calientes a causa del coraje.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —preguntó acercando una mano para tocar la mía, pero en el último instante la aparté y me levanté de la mesa.

Caminé a la sala, y acaricié mi vientre, que era lo único que lograba tranquilizarme cada vez que me ponía nerviosa o frustrada, o dolida, o cualquier otra emoción.

—Explícame, Leah, que no entiendes —siguió hablando— No puedes entender que quiero estar a tu lado —me senté en el sofá. Me quedé callada, no sabiendo que decirle. Él se levantó y caminó lento hacia mí— Llevó exactamente seis semanas aquí contigo. Estoy luchando por ti, para hacer que algo surja dentro de ti. Pero cada vez que parece que doy dos pasos tú retrocedes cinco, me alejas de ti, sin ninguna explicación.

—No te entiendo —murmuré. Pasé mis uñas por el arco de mi ceja— No entiendo cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que he hecho.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que has hecho? —preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

—Pues fui tan tonta como para caer —lo miré a los ojos. Era tan lindo verlo a los ojos— Y te he hecho daño sin darme cuenta. He permitido que te alejaras de tu hogar, solamente porque fui lo suficientemente egoísta para permitir que te quedaras a mi lado —dejé caer la cabeza en el respaldo del mueble y pestañeé varias veces tratando de serenarme.

—Quise hacerlo —declaró— Te amo, y así te fueras al otro lado del mundo, yo iría detrás de ti. Entiéndelo, por favor —pidió con la voz cargada de sinceridad— Además, sé que estuve mal…

—¿En qué? —pregunté, rápidamente. Lo vi a los ojos, y él me regaló una sonrisita ladeada.

—Te pedí una oportunidad, pero antes debí haberte pedido que te dieras una oportunidad a ti —sus manos tomaron las mías— Leah, ¿quieres darte una oportunidad?

Él tenía razón, tenía que pensarlo, pero esta vez en serio, no solamente para no hacerlo sentir mal, pues eso era peor para mí y sobre todo para él.

Me dediqué a ver su cara, cada rasgo que vi cambiar durante todos estos años que llevábamos siendo amigos. Su sonrisa: era la más linda que había visto nunca. Sus ojos, no sabía que habían en ellos, pero siempre encontraba la manera exacta para tranquilizarme. Sus nariz, sus cejas, su frente, sus labios; todo de él era bello. Ahora tenía que analizar las sensaciones que me provocaba cada vez que me tocaba: sus dedos jugando con los míos, su mano apoyado sobre mi piel, sus caricias en mis brazos para lograr relajarme, sus labios besando mi mejilla; todo lo que hacía me ponía nerviosa (aunque esto inició cuando me entere de sus sentimientos por mí).

Suspiré. Quería darme esa oportunidad, pero primero debía hacerme la idea de que también debo dejarlo ser. Si él quiere apoyarme dejare que lo haga. Me limpié una lágrima que había caído sin darme cuenta, y me acerqué a él. Acaricié su rostro con mis manos, y delineé su mandíbula con mis dedos. Sin pensarlo mucho, deposité un beso sobre sus labios. Apenas un roce que me aceleró el corazón.

—Sí quiero, Jacob —acepté, y sonreí para darle más tranquilidad a él.

—Gracias.

Él me jaló, y en pocos segundos estuve sentada sobre su regazo. Para ser completamente sincera, estar sentada sobre su regazo era mi lugar favorito; en ese lugar me sentía segura y tranquila, y si sentía su corazón latir bajo mi mejilla, era aún mejor; ese rítmico sonido era capaz de bajar todas mis defensas y hacerme olvidar de todos los males.

Poco a poco los ojos se me fueron cerrando, y un bostezo involuntario salió de mis labios. Jacob rió suavemente, y el movimiento de su pecho provocó que me acurrucara más sobre él. Parece que tengo una necesidad de estar siempre sobre él. Y me recriminaba por eso, tal vez fuera por la falta de cariño a la que me vi sometida por el abandono de mis padres y de Sam, aunque éste último ya ni siquiera dolía.

—Creo que es hora de dormir —afirmó, apartando mi cabello de la cara. Lo vi y él sonrió con dulzura.

—Sí —musité. Intenté bajarme, pero él me jaló; sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me encontré en aire sobre sus brazos.

Era en vano replicar, así que acomodé mejor mi cabeza. Entró en mi recamara y suavemente me dejó sobre el colchón. Corrió las sabanas y me tapó con ellas, siempre viéndome a los ojos. Sonrió y dejó un beso en mi frente. Sostuve su mano, no quería que se fuera. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de él. Lo jalé hacia mí.

—Quédate —le pedí— El sofá no ha de ser muy cómodo —agregué.

—No me importa seguir durmiendo en él —aseguró. Resoplé entre labios, Jacob siempre me lo ponía tan difícil.

—Me vas hacer decirlo —mascullé— Quédate conmigo.

—¿Eso quieres? No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda —me incorporé de la cama, y lo quedé viendo a los ojos.

—Jacob, acuéstate a mi lado, y deja de decir tanto —palmeé el otro lado de la cama con mi mano.

Él sonrió y se acostó a mi lado. Me acomodé de nuevo, está vez de lado para poder verlo, y tomé su mano entre la mía. Jacob imitó mi posición y con brazo alrededor de mi cintura me jaló hacia él. Suspiré tranquila, y acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

El pitido taladró mis oídos. Con un solo manotazo apagué la alarma. Cerré la mano alrededor de la sábana, ésta se encontraba todavía caliente, pero no había nadie ocupándola. Abrí los ojos y Jacob ya no estaba. Me restregué los ojos y me levanté. Por la discusión de ayer ya no pude preguntarle a qué hora entraba al trabajo.

Me metí al baño y tomé una ducha rápida, tenía apenas los minutos contados para abrir la dulcería, a la hora especificada. Además de que hoy tenía que rellenar aquellas bolsitas de gomas azucaradas que no me dio tiempo de empaquetar ayer.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, me llevé la sorpresa de encontrarme a Melanie, sosteniendo un termo y una bolsa de papel.

—Buenos días, veo que te ganó el tiempo —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Mel —saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta.

—¿Desayunaste? —negué con la cabeza. Ella abrió el termo y el humo caliente de café con leche se esparció por el lugar— Pues acompáñame —me senté a su lado, después de ir a buscar dos tazas. Ella sirvió el líquido, y yo no tardé en llevármelo a la boca. Hacía frío y beber esto era magnifico.

—Delicioso —murmuré. Ella asintió, y sacó dos bollos rellenos de fresa y crema. Esa era la especialidad de su madre.

—¿Y Jacob? —preguntó, bebiendo de su taza.

—Trabando, ayer por fin encontró un buen empleo —le conté.

—Eso quiere decir que no se marchara —yo asentí a sus palabras. Melanie sonrió traviesamente— Eso te ha de alegrar mucho, ¿verdad?

—Pues me alegra —respondí. Sus ojos miel brillaron divertidos— Pero no es por lo que está maquinando tu cabecita.

—Oh, mi cabeza tan sólo une cabos, Leah —aseguró ella— Así que dime.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le pregunté.

—Sabes de que estoy hablando—lamentablemente si lo sabía— ¿O es que no me quieres contar?

—¿De qué hablas, Melanie? —suspiré, y mordí un buen trozo del bollo, queriendo atrasar el momento.

—¿Qué sientes por Jacob? —cuestionó— Y no me vayas a decir que nada —agregó rápidamente.

—Yo… —como explicarle algo que ni siquiera yo puedo entender.

Tenía en claro que lo quería, vaya, que si lo quería. Pero no era suficiente aún, pero era muy poco a lo que realmente se merece. Jacob es alguien muy especial, en todos los aspectos de mi vida, no podía imaginarme mi vida sin él. Pero… amar era algo más fuerte, algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada, y apenas ayer tuve que hacerme la idea.

—Leah —Melanie me sacó de mis cavilaciones— ¿Lo quieres?

—Lo hago, Melanie —suspiré.

—Eso lo sé —me extrañé por su respuesta— Ese es el primer paso, aceptar que lo quieres. Ahora vamos al otro, ¿podrías amarlo?

—Aun no estoy segura si…

—Leah —interrumpió, levantando una mano— No te niegues. Él va lograr que tú lo ames. Si tan sólo te fijaras en la manera en cómo te mira, como te sonríe. A nadie observa como si su vida se acabara si no te ve.

Me bebí de un solo golpe lo que quedaba de mi taza. Las palabras de Melanie no hacían más que provocarme algo raro en el pecho; es como si me golpeara un balón, mi estómago se estremeció y cosquilleó, y los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron a un ritmo alarmante. Algo tiró de mis labios, y al final me encontré sonriendo.

—Puede que tengas razón, tal vez algún día yo también lo mire de la misma forma: como si la vida se me acabara si no lo veo —compartí con ella, algo que apenas ayer en la noche fui consciente de que sí podía suceder.

Ella sonrió, y suspiró. Después de una hora, ella se fue a la panadería y yo me quedé organizando las bolsas de dulces.

* * *

><p><em>Vamos poco a poco, pero les aseguro que pronto habrá avances… espero que aun así les haya gustado.<em>

_Gracias por sus comentarios…_

_Nos leemos el lunes_

_By. Cascabelita_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Domingo, lindo y agradable domingo. Hoy Jacob saldría temprano del trabajo, a las dos, y yo cerraría la tienda a las tres. Mordí la punta del lapicero que estaba en mi mano, tenía que sacar las cuentas de ese día y apartar el pago del pedido que llegaría mañana. Mis ojos hormigueaban al ver los números de la libreta, era agotador y un poco frustrante. Todo debía cuadrar.

La campanilla sonó, y levanté la mirada de la libreta. Enfrente de mí había un niño, con las manos llenas de bolsitas de gomas azucaradas. En la puerta su madre lo esperaba. Sonreí y cobré lo que él puso en el mostrador.

—Gracias por la compra —le dije. El niño sonrió y corrió para coger la mano de su madre.

Me imaginé a mi pequeño así, de siete años corriendo y cogiendo mi mano. Suspiré y toqué mi vientre, aún faltaba mucho para eso. Faltaban todavía cuatro meses para que naciera.

El ruido de la campana sonando, me hizo girar. Caminando hacía mi pude ver a Jaocb. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y traslucidos, y su sonrisa era maravillosa. No podía evitar sonreír al verlo, era feliz viéndolo. No sabía cómo explicarlo, y para ser completamente sincera, ya ni sabía lo que era estar enamorada (porque Sam con su abandono me hizo olvidar hasta lo que sentí por él en un principio), así que no sé decir lo que se siente, pero sí puedo decir que esto era nuevo y maravilloso para mí.

—Leah —su voz, era suave y tranquila.

—Hola, Jacob.

Sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, muy cerca de mi boca. Y me encontré pensado: un centímetro más a la derecha. Mis mejillas se calentaron.

—¿Ya vas a cerrar? —preguntó.

Parpadeé varias veces para alejar mi mente y mis ojos de sus labios. No es que no hubiera habido besos durante este tiempo, pero siempre eran roces suaves, pero últimamente he querido más.

—Sí —dije. Él sonrió y acarició mi mejilla— Sólo tengo que acomodar esa caja, para hacer espacio para mañana.

—Te ayudo —me dijo, estando ya de este lado del mostrador, e intentó quitar la caja de mis brazos.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola —afirmé las manos sobre la caja.

—Déjame hacerlo, está algo pesada —solté la caja con un bufido. No era nada pesada. Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que regresara de la parte trasera de la tienda.

—No soy ninguna débil, Jacob —aclaré, apenas lo vi.

—Lo sé, pero estás embaraza y he leído que no debes hacer esfuerzos —habló, tranquilamente. Solté el aire fuertemente y me giré— Vamos, Leah, no te enojes —pidió. Su aliento lo sentí en mi cuello, haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara.

—No lo estoy —susurré.

—¿En serio? —sus manos agiles me hicieron girar.

Tragué saliva fuertemente al tenerlo así de cerca, y me puse nerviosa, algo muy estúpido de mi parte porque siempre estaba sentada en su regazo, pero nunca viéndolo a la cara, siempre escondida en su pecho. Nunca viéndolo, porque si lo veía mucho a la cara se daría cuenta de lo vulnerable que me vuelvo ante su mirada; se daría cuenta de que realmente lo estoy queriendo. Me estoy enamorando.

—Sí —musité. Desvié la mirada y lo empujé un poco— Es hora de irnos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, y sentí la diversión en su voz. No sé porque luchaba para ocultarlo, él se daba cuenta de todo. Lo miré de nuevo y él rápidamente me dio un beso en los labios, antes de alejarse.

Suspiré y caminé a la salida, con él atrás de mí. Cerré la tienda y abrí la reja del departamento. Subimos lentamente. Cuando entramos, me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la comida. Él entró y fue picando las cosas que le di. La primera vez que me ayudó, salió de la cocina con los ojos llorosos por picar cebolla, quise evitarlo, pero acabé riéndome de él. Jacob empezó a reír segundos después, pero el muy pillo me besó cuando me encontraba distraída.

Cuando terminamos de preparar la comida, nos sentamos en la mesa. Nunca había silencio entre nosotros y si los había no eran incomodos.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —pregunté.

—Bien, de hecho podre tomarme esta semana, es algo así como vacaciones —me alegré al escucharlo— Iré por Seth —eso me hizo sonreír más.

—Quiero verlo ya —le dije.

—Lo sé, mañana mismo iré por él —asentí— Regresaríamos el martes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —murmuré, con el vaso sobre los labios.

Jacob se iría en autobús y regresarían en su camioneta. Él me explicó que cuando vino a buscarme no se atrevió a manejar, sus emociones lo tenían controlado y no sería bueno en la carretera, pero ahora sí podía ir por ella.

Tan sólo había un problema: moría por ver a mi hermano, pero no quería estar un día lejos de Jacob; era realmente un dilema. Y había otro, no sabía cómo tomaría Seth que Jacob dormía en mi cama. Negué con la cabeza, tendría que prestarle a Lucy un colchón o algo, para que Seth o Jacob durmieran en él durante una semana.

Me levanté de la mesa y decidí lavar los platos. Luego se los daba a Jacob para que los secara.

—Leah —habló, mientras le pasaba el último plato. Levanté la mirada hacía él.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, secándome las manos con una trapo.

—Me gustaría que saliéramos hoy, algo así como… una cita —me dijo.

Sentí algo tamborileándome el pecho. Nunca habíamos salido así… una cita. Lo máximo que hacíamos era ir al supermercado. Estar una noche con él, salir, pasear, platicar.

—Acepta, por favor —pidió, y se acercó a mí.

Sentí su cercanía más que nunca. La calidez que desprendía se me pegó a la piel. Era seguro que él no se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en mí, o puede que sí fuera consciente y disfrutara mucho intentando hacerme perder el control. No podía hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar bien; cada trozo de aire que salía de mis labios se enredaba con su aliento. Así de cerca estaba.

Sentí mi espalda chocando con la puerta del refrigerador, y el cuerpo de Jacob se interpuso, para que no pudiera moverme. Decir que me estaba obligando a quedarme en esa posición era una estupidez, si quería moverme lo podía hacer, el caso era que no quería hacerlo.

Levanté mi mano y la coloqué sobre su pecho, éste se movía raramente gracias a su respiración irregular. Los tibios dedos de él levantaron mi cara. Me encontré con sus ojos y su nariz casi rozando con la mía.

—Sí... saldré contigo —musité. Sus labios tiraron de una sonrisa. Más que ver su sonrisa, pude sentirla en mis propios labios.

Él no se alejó, se quedó ahí, tentándome.

Suave, caliente y dulce. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, pero no se movían. Este beso era diferente, y me estaba dando la opción de retirarme. Entonces no pude resistirlo más. Me puse en punta y lo besé, porque me estaba ahogando, sino lo besaba me ahogaría. Enredé mis manos en su cuello y lo jalé más hacia mí. Una de sus manos se colocó atrás de mi cuello, enterrando los dedos en mi cabello, mientras que la otra mano se posó en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Su boca me sabía, no tenía idea de cómo describirlo, me sabía a agua: era algo indescriptible pero necesario. No podía definir su sabor, era algo completamente Jacob. Sí, simplemente me sabía a él.

El aire era escaso, pero quería más, mucho más. Me separé lentamente, agitada igual que él. Su pecho chocaba con el mío al tratar de volver a su respiración normal. Bajé el rostro, y mi frente quedó a la altura de sus labios.

—Creo que debo ir a arreglarme —susurré, sin levantar la mirada.

Él se alejó poco a poco. Maldición, no quería alejarme. Cuando lo sentí lejos de mí, salí de la cocina y caminé por el pasillo a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta, y me sentía ridícula, me sentía como una adolescente trastornada con su primer beso. Me pegué las manos en las mejillas, obligándolas a volver a su lugar. Es que no podía parar de sonreír.

Me vi en el espejo y encontré en mi ojos algo raro; tenían cierto aire cristalino, como si contuviera lágrimas, pero no me sentía con ganas de llorar; mis ojos brillaban, eso era todo.

Busqué en mi armario algo que ponerme. No era muy dada a los vestidos, pero por mi embarazo, Lucy había decidido que necesitaría algunos. Me coloqué uno de color verde. Me puse un poco de delineador en los ojos, y algo de labial. Toqué mis labios, éstos aún se sentían tibios y me hormigueaban.

Cuando salí de la habitación, él ya estaba vestido. Jacob había decidido mantener su ropa en el cuarto vacío, según su explicación para no incomodarme por las mañanas, así era él. Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza y me sentí pequeña ante su escaneo. Aun no me hacía la idea de que el me amara, pudiendo tener a quien quisiera.

—Te quiero a ti —había contestado cuando le hice esa observación.

Tomé su mano y él besó mis dedos.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

—Lista —sonreí.

* * *

><p>Tenía en la mesa una variedad de abundantes platillos. Me había pasado todo la mañana cocinando; hoy llegaría Seth, y si alimentar a un lobo era algo complicado, dos ya era todo un reto. Aparte, había invitado a Lucy y Melanie para que lo conocieran. Estaba feliz por verlo, después de tanto tiempo por fin tendría a mi hermanito conmigo. Aunque no podía negar que parte de mi felicidad era por volver a ver a Jacob, un día sin él había sido gris pero dormir sin sus brazos había sido frío, demasiado frío.<p>

El timbre sonó, y caminé a la puerta. Cuando la abrí recibí el efusivo abrazo de Melanie. Sonreí al separarme de ella y saludé a Lucy, que cargaba un refractario en las manos. Ellas entraron y caminaron hacia la mesa.

—Te preparé una tarta de durazno —dijo Melanie, mostrándome el refractario.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario —ella movió una mano quitándole importancia y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Es mucha comida —habló Lucy, escaneando la mesa.

—Sí —musité. Ellas no esperan que dos lobos realmente puedan acabar con esto, sin engordar un solo gramo— Creo que me excedí, pero quedara para recalentar.

Me senté a conversar con ellas, viendo las manecillas del reloj cada pocos minutos. Tamborileé las uñas sobre la mesa cuando vi que ya pasaban de las dos, a esa hora debieron a ver llegado. Les serví refresco a ellas, y me senté a esperar de nuevo.

Cuando casi deban las tres, ya estaba desespera. Ellos vendrían en la camioneta de Jacob y si no llegaban es que algo les habrá pasado.

—Tranquila, querida —dijo Lucy, deteniendo mi mano. Suspiré y traté de sonreírle.

El sonido de las llaves nos hizo girar. Me levanté de la silla y caminé a la puerta, justo a tiempo para verlos cruzar el umbral. No pude evitar arrojarme a los brazos de Seth. Mi pequeño niño me tenía aprisionada en sus brazos, y yo no podía estar más feliz por eso.

—Seth —murmuré, alejándome de él. Le vi la cara, tenía una sonrisa enorme.

—Hermanita —exclamó con alegría.

Suspiré al darme cuenta de que ya no era un niño, los músculos de sus brazos habían crecido y su altura había aumentado, lo único que desentonaba con ese aspecto tan de hombre era su rostro aniñado, sus ojos inocentes y su sonrisa traviesa.

—Has crecido mucho —le dije.

—Algo —sonrió de lado.

Miré a Jacob y me acerqué a él. Quería abrazarlo y llenarme de él. Sus brazos me envolvieron con tranquilidad y por fin pude respirar de nuevo. Ellos ya estaban aquí y estaban bien.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —le pregunté en voz baja.

—Porque a Seth le dio hambre —murmuró con gracia. Negué con la cabeza.

Me acerqué de nuevo a la mesa y jalé a mi hermano por la mano. Lucy y Melanie sonrieron.

—Ellas son Lucy y Melanie —le dije a Seth, señalando a cada una— Él es mi hermano Seth.

Ambas se levantaron y lo saludaron con un beso la mejilla. Pude apreciar el tinte rojo en las mejillas de Seth al ver a Melanie. Los ojos de mi amiga brillaron con picardía. Y no es que desconfiara de ella, pero no le permitiría lastimar a mi hermanito.

La comida pasó entre pláticas, y para sorpresa de Lucy, poco había quedado de la abundante comida. Seth había agarrado buena charla con Melanie, y ambos se alejaron a platicar sentados en el sofá, mientras que nosotros tres lo hacíamos en la mesa, disfrutando de la tarta que había hecho Melanie.

Cuando dieron las siete de la noche, ellas se retiraron.

—Deja —golpeé la mano de mi hermano, cuando vi que agarraría otro trozo de carne— Has comido toda la tarde.

—Soy un lobo en crecimiento, Leah, no puedes privarme de la comida —se quejó, pero aun así me abrazó— Y tú deberías comer más para que mi sobrino esté fuerte.

—¿No has visto cómo estoy? —pregunté, sonriente— Estoy hecha un globo —me reí y toqué mi vientre.

—Te vez muy bien —murmuró.

Sabía que no solamente hablaba de mi apariencia, sino lo que también reflejaba mi semblante. Hace mucho que había dejado de llorar, ni siquiera tenía idea de cuándo fue la última vez que lo hice, y estaba consciente de que poco a poco me empecé a curar. O más bien me empezaron a curar. Pensar en Sam ya no dolía ni me dejaba anestesiada, como si me aturdieran con un golpe; ahora pensar en él era como pasar mis dedos sobre una lija, raspaba en el momento, pero no se llevaba nada de mí.

—Él te hace bien, hermanita —susurró, señalando con la mirada a Jacob que estaba acomodando el sofá para dormir en él. Seth había dejado en claro que al menos por una semana no quería pensar que su hermana y su mejor amigo dormían juntos.

—Él me hace mucho bien, Seth —confirmé.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola… ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. <em>

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen el día._

_Nos leemos el jueves._

_By. Cascabelita_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Jacob dormía sin camisa por su alta temperatura; Jacob sonreía en sueños y balbuceaba palabras graciosas; Jacob siempre mantenía un brazo debajo de mi cuello para dormir; Jacob olía a canela durante las noches; y yo me levantaba antes que él para disfrutar de todo eso.

Repasé mis dedos por la piel morena de su torso; era tan suave y caliente, y tocarlo era como meter los dedos dentro del chocolate derretido; y también era pegajoso porque después de tocarlo, en mis dedos se quedaba la sensación de su piel por largas horas. Me tapé la boca, conteniendo la risa al escucharlo: su garganta realizaba un extraño sonido, era entre un ronroneo y un gruñido.

No quería despertarlo, quería verlo siempre así: dulce y tranquilo. Llevé mis dedos al contorno de su cara, y delineé la curva de sus labios: carnosos, suaves y de color rosa quemado. Quería verlo sonreír, pero me negaba a levantarlo. Toqué la punta de su nariz, y dejé que mis dedos se entibiaran por el aire que salía de ella. Me encantaban sus pestañas: espesas y caídas; cada vez que parpadeaba sus pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas. Sus cejas abundantes y rectas. Y en su suave cabello negro era divertido jugar.

Acaricié su mejilla, y me acerqué a darle un beso, apenas acercando mis labios. Sus parpados se abrieron con pereza y al verme sonrió. Jacob era lo primero que veía al despertar y me encantaba ser lo mismo para él.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos días —contesté, y recargué mi barbilla sobre su hombro, para poder verlo a la cara.

—Sabes lo mucho que extrañe dormir contigo —murmuró.

Apenas ayer mucho a mi pesar, después de una semana, Seth se había marchado, aunque por fin Jacob había vuelto a dormir conmigo, y eso me hacía feliz.

—Yo creo que extrañaste dormir en un colchón —bromeé, y piqué su mejilla con un dedo.

Negó con la cabeza y con ambos brazos me jaló para que quedara completamente acostada sobre él. Estar sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo activaba todos mis puntos nerviosos; sentir cada trozo de piel era delirante y sofocante, me sentía perdiendo el aire. Intenté bajarme, pero su fuerza era suficiente para impedir cualquier movimiento.

—Jacob —le hablé, rindiéndome— Ya es tarde.

—Nunca es tarde —aclaró, con una sonrisa.

Él tenía tanta razón, nunca era tarde si se trataba de Jacob.

Me incliné sobre él y atrapé sus labios con los míos. Había descubierto que podía besarlo cuando yo quisiera; él siempre llevaba la iniciativa, pero era yo quien decidía acortarlo o prolongarlo. Así que tenía la confianza de besarlo cuando se me antojara, y besarlo apenas saliendo el sol era maravilloso para el resto del día.

Me separé y dejé mi cara muy cerca de la suya, y confirmé una vez más que sus ojos no son simplemente café oscuro; el color de sus ojos era como caramelizar la azúcar hasta el punto de casi quemarla, y su sonrisa era como de caricatura; dos pliegues se formaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía.

Intenté de nuevo bajarme, pero él no cedió.

—Jacob, suéltame —pedí.

—Ese es el problema, Leah, nunca quiero soltarte —respondió.

Oculté mi cara en su cuello, y me concentré en sus palabras, aunque era imposible olvidarlas. Su respiración era tranquila y sus brazos eran una fortaleza sólo para mí. Jacob siendo mi barrera; Jacob siendo mi pilar.

Me estoy enamorando de Jacob. O ya lo estaba.

—Te preparare el desayuno —musité. Levanté la cara y sus ojos me vieron fijamente, y dejé que me besara.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

Le sonreí y salí de la habitación. Tenía exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos para estar listo y desayunar. Él entraba a las ocho y yo abría a las nueve. Lo vi aparecer, y llevé los platos a la mesa. Siempre me levantaba hacerle el desayuno, para al menos asegurarme que no comiera chatarra a primera hora de la mañana.

—Gracias —dijo, cuando dejé el plato en la mesa.

—De nada —contesté. Él tomó el tenedor, y devoró el huevo y el tocino.

—Es raro volver al trabajo —comentó, mientras bebía un vaso de naranjada, después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Lo sé —suspiré— Después de una semana contigo y Seth, es raro volver al trabajo.

—Seth se llevó su buen regalo —una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Le dije a Lucy que no era necesario, pero pasó de mí y prácticamente le dio una caja entera de dulces, tan sólo espero que no se lo acabe en un solo día.

—No te preocupes, los chicos lo ayudaran a acabar con tantos dulces, si es que no lo esconde —trató de convencerme— Seth no paraba de sonreír, aunque creo que extrañara a Melanie.

Negué con la cabeza, al parecer ambos se gustaron ya que varias veces salieron solos. Aunque no podía negar que Melanie me caía bien para cuñada. Aun podía recordar sus palabras susurradas al día siguiente que conoció a mi hermano.

—Leah, ¿en serio todos lucen así de dónde vienes? —preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara, y pasando su mirada por todo el cuerpo de mi hermano— Pensé que Jacob era esa clase de chicos que les gusta mantenerse en forma, pero tu hermano esta igual —murmuró.

—Melanie —reclamé— Es mi hermano.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

—Me voy —informó Jacob, levantándose— Nos vemos en la tarde —asentí y me levanté para acompañarlo a la puerta.

—Jacob —lo llamé, cuando ya se disponía bajar la escalera. Él se giró con una sonrisa. Me acerqué, colocando una mano sobre su pecho— Se te olvida algo —le dije.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, confundido. Negué con la cabeza y me puse de puntas para acércame a sus labios.

—Besarme —murmuré sobre su boca. Suave y exquisito, así era besarlo. Me separé y él sonrió.

—Prometo nunca más olvidarlo —agregó, acariciando mi mejilla. Me dio un pequeño roce en los labios.

—Eso espero —le advertí. Él se volvió a dar la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras— Te quiero, Jacob —susurré en voz baja.

No era necesario alzar la voz ni gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que el mundo se enterara; él sabía que lo quería y con eso me bastaba.

—Yo te amo, Leah —contestó ya al pie de la escalera. Le sonreí y agité mi mano. Algún día igual le diría esas palabras y lo más grandioso es que él estaba dispuesto a esperarme todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Al día siguiente, cuando Jacob salió antes de que yo cerrara la dulcería, él en vez de quedarse conmigo, subió al departamento. No le di importancia, pero después de tres días así, le pregunté porque lo hacía.

—Es una sorpresa —fue todo lo que contestó.

El miércoles que subí al departamento lo vi salir de la habitación desocupada, y al verme rápidamente la cerró con llave. Me acerqué a él y le tomé sus manos llenas de pintura blanca. Lo quedé viendo, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza y me besó.

—Ten paciencia —dijo, con sus manos pintadas sobre mi cara.

—De acuerdo —suspiré.

Y así pasó una semana. Y ahora tenía los dedos de Jacob sobre mis ojos, y caminaba con miedo a través del departamento. Hace días Jacob había terminado con la decoración del cuarto vacío, pero no me había permitido echar ni un vistazo.

Al principio había sentido una especie de enojo hacía él, o más bien hacia mí, aun no entendía del todo a Jacob. Amo a mi hijo con toda el alma, creo que es quien mueve mi corazón; pero no me parece justo haberle arrebatado a Jacob la oportunidad de encontrarse con algo más, que no tuviera que asumir una responsabilidad tan grande. Pero ahora son irreversible las consecuencias: lo quiero y a estas alturas sería un suicidio alejarlo de mí.

Jacob me mantenía vital. No sé cómo expresarlo, pero me hacía sentir diferente; como si fuera completamente yo pero también fuera una parte de él.

—Jacob, ¿quieres abrir la puerta? —le pedí, sonriendo. Sentí la piel de mi cuello erizarse al contacto de sus labios dejando un beso.

—Ahorita —susurró— Pero no hagas trampas, cierra los ojos —cerré fuertemente los ojos, pero lo que sentí después fueron sus labios sobre los míos.

Lo empujé y me crucé de brazos aun cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Él que hizo trampa fuiste tú —le reclamé.

—Es que te ves tan indefensa con los ojos cerrados.

Podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cara, así que él todavía estaba cerca de mí. Lo sentí sonreír sobre mis labios y luego me dejé guiar. Me besaba con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo, como si tratara de decirme que siempre sería libre a su lado.

No abrí los ojos, aunque quería verlo, por eso los cerré con mucho más fuerza.

—Jacob, abre la puerta —coloqué un dedo sobre su pecho.

—Está bien —murmuró.

Escuché el sonido de la llave y el pequeño clic. Rápidamente el olor a pintura invadió mi nariz, y sentí la mano de Jacob tomando la mía insistiendo a caminar.

—¿Puedo abrirlos? —pregunté.

—Ya, ya puedes.

Cuando abrí los ojos no lo podía creer. Las paredes antes azules ahora tenían un color verde acuarela muy suave; había varios estantes pintados en blanco y un buró de varios cajones en el mismo color; cuadros de figura de animales colgaban de las paredes, al igual que un espejo. Una alfombra beige cubría el suelo y una mecedora de mimbre se colocaba viendo hacia la ventana. Me acerqué a lo más precioso de la habitación; la cuna completamente blanca presidía todo el lugar. Tenía colchas en color blanco y adentro se encontraba un peluche en forma de lobo.

—Es hermoso —le dije, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de llorar.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado —contestó, tomando mi mano.

—No debiste, Jacob, esto debió costarte mucho —volví a pasar mi mirada sobre cada detalle de la habitación.

—No tanto —respondió— La cuna y el buró fue lo más caro, pero lo demás no lo fue: la pintura verde y blanca las traje de casa al igual que la madera de los estantes; le mecedora y la alfombra fueron regalos de Lucy, según ella cosas que estaban guardas en su casa.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —me crucé de brazos. Lucy no debía hacer este tipo de cosas, suficiente es que permita quedarnos en este departamento.

—Claro que no le creí al principio, pero ella misma me guio a un cuarto vacío de atrás de su casa, donde la alfombra estaba envuelta en una lona llena de polvo y la mecedora no era blanca sino café —me contó— Mande a lavar la alfombra y la mecedora la pinté —asentí, bajando los brazos.

—De acuerdo —suspiré.

—Y Melanie fue la que trajo el espejo y todos esos cuadros de animalitos animados —señaló los cuadros— Ella supuso que le reclamarías, y por eso me contó que compró eso a muy buen precio en un mercado de pulgas.

Me lancé a sus brazos, sonriendo. Estaba feliz por tenerlo a mi lado y por haber conocido a esas dos mujeres que me apoyaron desde el primer momento.

—Todo es precioso —le dije, separándome de su cuerpo. Él sonrió radiantemente— Gracias, Jacob.

—No tienes que darlas —su mano se posó sobre me redondo vientre de siete meses— Es mi hijo.

Mi garganta se secó al escucharlo. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, decidí que éste bebé sería solamente mío y de nadie más. Pero ahora está Jacob aquí, con toda su paciencia y amor, con toda su sinceridad y honestidad reclamando un bebé que a pulso de ganó, al igual que se está ganando mi corazón.

—Tú hijo —susurré, colocando mi mano sobre su pecho.

Ahora no pidió permiso para devorarme la boca a su antojo y debía confesar que eso me gustaba, vaya que si me gustaba sentirlo sin contemplaciones. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, y tomé en un puño su camisa para no caerme.

Nuestra respiración era agitada, pero aun queríamos más del otro. Su mano se apoyó sobre mi mejilla, y yo coloqué mi mano sobre la de él.

—Gracias por quererme —musité.

—Quererte, no—aclaró— Amarte, tenlo siempre presente.

Creo que era el momento justo para decirlo, esas palabras me estaban bailando en los labios dispuestas a todo a salir. No tenía dudas de lo que sentía.

—Jacob —hablé suavemente— Estoy enamorada de ti —confesé.

Sus ojos brillaron de lágrimas, y una de ella resbaló por su mejilla. Sus manos volvieron a tomar mi rostro y me acarició amabas mejillas. Su boca pegada a la mía era su mejor respuesta. Ahora era diferente, su beso ya no era más un tratar de convencer, ahora era estamos enamorados.

—No tienes ni una idea de lo bien que me hace escuchar eso —susurró, buscando mi mirada. Le sonreí, él no tenía idea de lo bien que me hacía hacérselo saber.

—Tenías derecho a saber que me has logrado enamorar, para que así tomes conciencia de que no puedo alejarte de mí ni tú te puedes ir sin mí —le advertí.

—Jamás lo haría —contestó, sonriéndome, pero no solamente con la boca sino también con los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola… espero que les haya gustado. Los avances dieron su fruto. <em>

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen tan feliz. _

_Nos leemos el lunes. Lindo fin de semana. _

_By. Cascabelita_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Tenía los brazos de Jacob alrededor del cuerpo, dándome calor, ya estábamos casi en invierno y se podía sentir el aire frío en Seattle. La ventana estaba completamente cerrada y los ojos me estaban pesando, pero no quería dormir, prácticamente acababa de levantarme; después de cerrar la dulcería a las cinco, vine directo a la cama para dormir.

Aunque, según Lucy, era algo completamente normal, con ocho meses de embarazo era normal estar somnolienta. Me acerqué más a Jacob y me restregué los ojos, esperando espantarme el sueño de esa manera. Aunque no me iba a costar nada despertarme, ya que mi bebé igual estaba inquieto, lo sentía moverse.

Tomé la mano de Jacob y la coloqué sobre mi gran vientre. Él sonrió al sentir una patadita.

—Está despierto —habló.

—Lo sé, está muy despierto —le dije, colocando nuevamente mi mano— Vamos, bebé, muévete otra vez —le pedí cuando se quedó completamente quieto. Volví a colocar la mano de Jacob sobre mí— Es mañoso, nada más patea si eres tú.

Jacob empezó a reír, y acarició enteramente mi piel.

Tantos meses viviendo con Jacob, su constante paciencia para ganarme, para hacer que me enamora de él, funcionó. No fue difícil enamorarme, Jacob siempre fue importante para mí, quizás demasiado. Lo conocí siendo una niña, siempre me llamó la atención aunque siempre terminábamos peleando. Jacob era el tipo de niño que les gustaba a todas y eso no me gustaba a mí; yo no quería que él viera o saliera con alguien más. Pero luego apareció Sam a mi vida y poco a poco me fui alejando de él. Pero ahora ya nada de eso importaba.

Él me ha demostrado que me quiere, que me ama sinceramente y me ha hecho ver que, posiblemente, no quedé tan rota como para volver a confiarle mi corazón a alguien, y estoy completamente segura que confiarle mi corazón a Jacob será como guardarlo en una bóveda, nada ni nadie podrá dañarlo.

Y lo he aceptado, éste niño, porque sí, he descubierto que es un varón, es hijo de él; no porque lo haya engendrado sino porque lo ama y cuida de él, aun cuando no ha respirado este mundo. Jacob es su padre y mi hijo no puede ser más afortunado.

—Falta poco para que nazca, ¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle? —preguntó. Pasé una mano por su cabello y le sonreí porque sabía que le iba a gustar.

—Billy Alexander —contesté.

—No, no es necesario —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—Quiero hacerlo, mi hijo debe llevar el nombre de su abuelo, ¿no? —argumenté.

Billy siempre fue un segundo padre para mí y para Seth, siempre fue buen consejero y paciente con todos. El día que mi padre decidió darme la espalda fue lo más doloroso para mí, pero después de la llegada de Jacob, Billy se comunicó con nosotros: me habló con su voz tranquila y me hizo entender que tenía enteramente su apoyo, que para él siempre fui como una hija más de la cual cuidar. Así que mi hijo era nieto de él, aun si Jacob no estuviera mi lado.

Jacob me tomó del rostro y me besó. Sé que mi respuesta lo había alegrado.

—Billy Alexander Black Clearwater. Es algo largo, pero me gusta —respondió, acariciando suavemente mis mejillas.

—Me alegro, a mi igual me gusta, me parece perfecto —agregué.

Él me volvió abrazar y yo me recosté sobre su pecho.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Seth estuvo aquí, y durante ese tiempo había algo que me rondaba por la cabeza. Desde que llegué a Seattle me abstuve de saber cualquier información de Forks, al menos que incluyera a mi hermano, ahí si me interesa conocer. Pero ahora estando acá, me causaba curiosidad y miedo saber si Sam sabía algo; vivía con el temor de que un día se presentara aquí a reclamar a un hijo que es tan sólo mío y de Jacob. Yo no soportaría tener a Sam cerca, no quisiera verlo nunca más, pero sé que eso no será así, algún día tendré que enfrentarlo, pero cuando llegue ese momento, Jacob estará a mi lado.

Quería preguntarle a Jacob sobre eso, pero me daba temor saber su respuesta. O hacerlo molestar.

—Jacob —lo llamé, y me despegué para poder verlo a la cara.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero saber algo —dije. Suspiré, no sabía cómo preguntarle y él me sonrió para darme ánimo— ¿Sam sabe que estoy embarazada? —dejé caer de golpe.

La cara de Jacob se endureció y desvió la mirada. Eso era lo que quería evitar, no quería incomodarlo ni molestarlo, pero para mí era importante saberlo.

—Jacob.

—Ha sido difícil ocultarlo —sus palabras fueron apretadas— Sabe que estoy contigo, pero no sabe dónde y no tiene la menor idea de tu embarazo —asentí— Seth lo ha sabido manejar muy bien, mis hermanas y mi padre nunca dirían algo y tus padres, pues ellos no están dispuestos a decirle la verdad, sabiendo como reaccionaria el consejo y Sam.

Por supuesto que mis padres nunca dirían nada, si fue por lo mismo que me corrieron, para evitar que la tribu se enterara y así perdura el matrimonio de Sam con Emily. Aunque todo eso fuera a costa del sufrimiento de su propia hija.

—Los del consejo le pidieron a Harry que les explicara el motivo de tu partida —confesó— Él tan sólo dijo que te fuiste a buscar tu propia vida fuera, que ya eras mayor de edad y fue enteramente tu decisión.

—¡¿Qué?! Ellos fueron los que me corrieron —grité. Sentí un cumulo de sentimientos en mi interior: rabia y tristeza— Tan sólo por prejuicios estúpidos.

—Lo sé. Pero tú no te preocupes —su voz se volvió suave y tranquilizadora— Los ancianos creen que pueden dictar como debemos vivir, pero tú eres la única que decide —él tenía razón. Suspiré y permití que mi enojo se diluyera.

—¿Pasó algo más con Sam cuando fuiste a Forks? —le pregunté. Conociendo a Sam y más al recordar lo descontrolado que estaba antes de irme, estaba segura que ha de intentar de todo para hacer sentir mal a Jacob. Los labios Jacob se apretaron y no me miró, señal de que si había sucedido algo— ¿Qué pasó? —insistí.

—Lo esperado; me reclamó por irme detrás de ti, por dejar a la manada, por traicionarlo y miles de estupideces más —dijo exasperado— Pero no te preocupes, él no puede hacer nada más que seguir mis órdenes, total, sigo siendo el Alfa, aunque a él y a los del consejos se les pudra el hígado por haberme ido.

Analicé sus palabras y nuevamente no puedo evitar sentirme enojada y triste por eso.

—¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que has dejado por mí? —le pregunté, separándome de él.

—Ya hemos hablado, Leah, te amo, y no me importa nada de eso. La única que me importa eres tú —tomó mis manos entre las suyas— Tú eres lo único importante; dejar la manada, dejar mi casa, nada de eso me preocupa.

—Pero, Jacob… —intenté hablar pero su dedo se colocó sobre mis labios.

—¿Sabes porque no he renunciado realmente a todo? —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza— Porque sé que algún día serás tú quien decida volver. Sé que eres fuerte, Leah, sé que algún día llegaras a demostrarle que eres valiente, y que nada de lo que digan o hagan te importa. Vas a llegar a imponer tu presencia sin bajar la mirada ante nadie, así como era antes — lo miré a los ojos. Él tenía razón, algún día volvería— Pero sabes lo que me va a dar más gusto, que cuando eso suceda, regresaras conmigo al lugar que te pertenece —sonreí y él sonrió conmigo— Leah Black, la esposa del gran lobo —reí ante lo último. Aunque su apellido combinaba muy bien con mi nombre.

—Que modesto —bromeé— Así que eres tú el gran lobo.

—Claro que sí, ¿o que creíste?

—Para mí, que eras el cachorro —me burlé. Él me vio de manera ofendida y giró la cara— Vamos, Jacob, no te enojes —intenté borrar mi sonrisa. Se cruzó de brazos. Me acerqué a su cara y le sonreí— ¿Te enojaste? —pregunté, pero no hizo ningún movimiento o sonido. Le besé la mejilla— No te enojes —le pedí, susurrando contra la piel— No te enojes —repetí, pero esta vez sobre sus labios.

Sus brazos se movieron rápidamente a mi espalda y me jaló más hacía él. Sonreí antes de besarlo. Jacob era así: tan suave y caliente, explosivo y tranquilo, cariñoso y firme, una combinación de todo lo que me gustaba.

—Mi lobo —susurré. Él me miró y empezó a reír.

—Tu lobo —aceptó.

Después de algunos besos y risas, nos dispusimos a dormir. Suspiré tranquila ante lo que Jacob me había contado; Sam no sabía nada de mi hijo y eso estaba bien, pero estaba consciente de que algún día tendría que volver a verle la cara. Y sé muy bien que ese día será difícil, y no sólo para mí, sino también para Jacob y para nuestro hijo.

A la mañana siguiente, él se fue a su trabajo y yo abrí la tienda. A las diez de la mañana llegó Lucy, sosteniendo una bolsa con varias cosas dentro: cintas de colores naranja, rojos, azules, blancos, dorados, y muchas más; al igual que figuras en forma de árboles navideños, estrellas, Santa Claus, trineos, duendes, y otras tantas de navidad.

—Hoy hay mucho que decorar —alegó ella, con una sonrisa brillante.

—Pues manos a la obra, pero debo decirte que no soy buena en estas cosas —aclaré y me senté en la silla dejando sobre la mesa todo lo que necesitaríamos.

Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada. Y así nos pasamos el resto de la tarde, llenando bolsas de papel, cubetitas y calabaza de plástico. Comimos ahí en la tienda, y seguimos acomodando hasta terminarlo todo.

Empecé a limpiar la mesa mientras Lucy acomodaba lo que acabábamos de adornar en un escaparate cerca de la vitrina. Ya casi eran las cuatro cuando la campanilla sonó.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señora? —escuché que preguntaba Lucy.

—Yo quería saber si aquí trabaja Leah —me giré rápidamente ante esas palabras y ese tono de voz.

—Sí, aquí trabaja —contestó Lucy, señalando el mostrador.

Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de mi hermano, se enfocaron en mí. Su rostro algo más cansado que antes, sus mejillas redondeadas y su cabello negro seguían igual. Caminó hacia mí y no pude evitar cruzar los brazos. Su mirada se enfocó en mi vientre, sonrió a medias, y la rabia dentro de mí empezó a bullir. Me veía con anhelo y cariño, cuando hace apenas seis meses, me corrió de mi casa alegando que no era más que una idiota por preferir la vida de mi hijo.

—Leah —susurró.

—Sue —apreté los labios.

Mis ojos empezaron a arder. Todo llegó a mí de golpe: su mirada, sus palabras, su desprecio. No estaba prepara para verla aún. No quería verla, eso era todo.

—Te ves preciosa —musitó, sonriéndome.

Rodé los ojos ante aquello. Todo se me hacía tan falso. Ella debió estar conmigo, no debió dejarme nunca.

—¿Qué quieres, Sue? —pregunté.

—Quería verte —asentí.

—Ya lo hiciste, si me disculpas, debo trabajar —me giré, y respiré profundamente, tratando de tranquilizar mi agitado corazón. No quería que ella notara lo débil que era ante tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

—Leah —me llamó Sue.

—Mi niña —murmuró Lucy, acercándose a mí y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro— Ve, habla con tu madre —pidió en un dulce tono. Negué con la cabeza y evité verla a los ojos— No hagas eso, mi niña, esta puede ser tu oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

—No quiero, no puedo —articulé sólo con los labios.

—Leah, por favor —repitió Sue, con la voz afligida.

Suspiré y la volví a ver. En lo único que pensé fue que necesitaba a Jacob.

—Las dejaré a solas —dijo Lucy apretando mi mamo.

Quería pedirle que no lo hiciera, que la quería ahí, pero ella tan sólo me sonrió, acarició mi mejilla y caminó a la parte trasera de la tienda. Miré de nuevo a Sue, y le señalé con una mano la silla. Ella se acercó y se sentó, y yo tomé lugar frente a ella.

La extrañé tanto y aun la extraño, lo malo era que ningún recuerdo de ella bueno estaba en mi mente, tan sólo podía recordar sus palabras de aquella noche, y eso me hacía no querer verla.

—¿A qué has venido? —pregunté.

—Quería saber de ti.

—Estoy muy bien.

—Ya lo veo —suspiró, y posó las manos sobre la mesa— Te he extrañado tanto.

—Es algo irónico viniendo de ti —bufé.

—Aun no eres lo suficientemente madura para darte cuenta que todos cometemos errores —apuntó ella. Lo malo entre nosotras, que a pesar que nos adoramos o lo hacíamos, ya no estoy tan segura, es que somos tan parecidas que explotamos fácilmente.

—Sé que todos cometen errores. Sé que cometí un error al confiar —le dije, tratando de no elevar la voz— Pero nunca le pediría a alguien que se matara, como tú y Harry me lo pidieron.

—Leah —trató de tomar mis manos pero las quité rápidamente— Ellos no lo iban a permitir, tú padre pertenece al consejo y las leyes son claras: embarazos fuera de matrimonios no están permitido y menos si es hijo ilegitimo de un lobo imprimado.

—Yo hubiera pasado por alto todas esas estupideces por alguien de mi sangre —exclamé— Y eso no quita el hecho de que me hayan pedido deshacerme de mi hijo y que me corrieran de casa.

—Fue tu decisión.

—No había de otra, ustedes no me dejaron otra elección —elevé una ceja. Las palabras se me atropellaban en los labios, quería decirle tantas cosas: muchos reclamos y otro tanto para que la lastimara, como ella me hirió a mí, pero sabía que no lo podía hacer, pues terminaría hiriéndome a mí misma. Respiré profundo y me concentré en lo que diría a continuación— Pero sabes algo, no me arrepiento: voy a ser madre; tengo a Jacob a mi lado, un hombre que me ama y estoy queriendo cada día más; y viste a esa señora que se marchó, ella me acogió en sus brazos, me ha apoyado apenas conociéndome, me dio trabajo y un techo donde vivir, y es la abuela de mi hijo. No me arrepiento de nada.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron pero no dejó caer ni una lágrima igual que yo. Me dolía el pecho al verla así, pero no es nada comparado con lo que sus palabras me hicieron sentir.

—Me alegro que Jacob este contigo.

—Yo estoy feliz que este conmigo y con su hijo —le hablé claro y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida— Jacob no tiene prejuicios y menos la vena machista que tanto presume Harry.

—Tú padre…

—Esa noche dejó de serlo —interrumpí— Más bien dejaron de serlo —al decir eso, sentí lo mismo que ella; sentí en la palma de la mano el filo de un cuchillo— Y antes de que digas algo, fue decisión de ustedes no mía, como le han hecho creer a toda la reserva.

—Nosotros…

—No trates de mentirme, sé todo lo que le han dicho a la gente de allá, y no, no fue Seth quien me los dijo —hablé de nuevo, cortando sus palabras— Pero hagan lo que quieren, siempre me valió un comino lo que esa gente pensara, y si quieren pensar que me fui a realizar mi vida sola, como realmente es, y que los abandoné, pues que lo hagan.

—Por favor, Leah —susurró.

—Por favor, ¿Qué? —mascullé, llena de coraje— Me han lastimado y ahora vienes a saber cómo estoy, cuando lo último que me dijiste fue que no le dijera nada a Sam; y sabes, fue el último buen consejo que me diste porque si Sam se entera estoy segura que querrá arrebatarme a mi hijo, y eso no lo soportaré —sentí una lágrima corriendo por mis mejilla, y la quité rapidamente.

—Sam no haría eso —trató de defenderlo.

Para ella Sam seguía siendo un hombre íntegro y de buenas costumbres, aun después de confesarle que estuvo a punto de herirme el día que terminamos.

—No confió en él, al igual que no confió en Emily.

—Emily es una buena mujer —argumentó ella.

—Claro: la dulce y tierna Emily, quien mejor que ella para estar al lado de un hombre como Sam —repliqué con ironía— Conozco muy bien a Emily, siempre lo quiso y siempre trató de hacerme la vida imposible, o es que no sabías que casi logró hacerle creer a Sam que yo era una zorra sólo porque me veía hablando con Paul, pero claro, como me iban a creer a mí —espeté con coraje— Pero sabes, eso no viene al caso, ella y Sam pueden irse al infierno de ida y vuelta. Ellos no me importan, los únicos que me importan son mi hijo, Jacob, Seth y esas mujeres que me han apoyado en todo.

—Yo no sabía nada —farfulló.

—Para que decirte, si siempre las elegido a ella. Pero como dije ya no importa —me levanté del lugar— Pero si eso era todo, es mejor que vuelva a trabajar.

Ella asintió y se levantó de la silla. Por su mirada me daba cuenta de que no quería terminar así de fácil esta horrible conversación, pero yo estaba alterada y cuando decía basta, había que terminar con todo.

—¿Ya sabes que vas a tener? —preguntó, señalando mi vientre.

—Es un niño, Billy Alexander —le dije. Ella sonrió.

—Billy se volverá loco de felicidad al enterarse; él te adora.

—Lo sé, ya le dimos la noticia y está muy contento —sonreí a medias.

—Perdóname, Leah —pidió.

—Sería hipócrita si te digo que sí, el perdón hay que sentirlo y yo todavía no puedo hacerlo —le contesté con sinceridad.

Ella asintió y caminó a la salida. Yo la seguí con la mirada, y en ese momento entraba Jacob por la puerta. Él abrió los ojos al ver a Sue y la saludó con un besó en la mejilla, antes de acercase a mí y abrazarme. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, necesitaba a mi pilar sosteniéndome.

—Adiós, Jacob, Leah —se despidió ella.

—Adiós —contestó él.

Yo simplemente apreté la cara contra su pecho y me permití llorar. Ella era mi madre y la quería, juro que sí, pero no podía perdonarla por todo lo que me hicieron y de cierta forma me detestaba por no poder hacerlo.

—Leah, mi amor, cálmate —habló Jacob, abrazándome más fuerte.

—Es que no puedo —le dije, con la voz amortiguada.

—Mi amor, mírame —pidió. Levanté la cara y lo vi a los ojos, él me limpió las mejillas y luego me besó los labios— Todo está bien, de acuerdo, yo te cuidare.

—Lo sé —suspiré.

Vi que de nuevo Lucy salía de la parte trasera, y me sonrió con suavidad, me despegué de Jacob y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, agradeciéndole todo lo que ha hecho por mí hasta ahora.

—No hay nada que tengas que agradecerme —respondió ella.

Me sentía terrible por el encuentro con mi madre, pero ahí estaba Jacob y Lucy apoyándome y con eso me bastaba.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola…. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que tengan un excelente inicio de semana. <em>

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio muchas gracias. _

_Nos leemos el jueves. Besos._

_By. Cascabelita _


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Bufé en exasperación y aparté las colchas de mi cuerpo. Apoyé los codos en la cama y me esforcé por incorporarme. Apreté fuertemente mis labios al sentir el gruñido cansado que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta. Afirmé una mano sobre el colchón y lentamente coloqué la otra en la misma posición, colgué los pies en el borde de la cama, rozando con mis dedos el frío suelo. Luché para que mi enorme vientre me permitiera levantarme y esperé que mi espalda no se quejara del esfuerzo. Respiré largamente cuando pude sentarme, hasta podía sentir la frente pegajosa del sudor que se producía tan sólo por levantarme de mi propia cama.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y supe que nada de mi esfuerzo valió la pena al contemplar a ese adorado hombre viéndome con regaño, hombre que estaba a punto de mandar al diablo si insistía en mantenerme en la cama.

—Leah —suspiró, y se acercó.

—No me digas nada, estoy cansada de estar en la cama —le dije con enfado, buscando a ciegas mis sandalias para estar en casa.

Lo escuché bufar ruidosamente y luego se acercó a mí. Sus labios dejaron un casto beso sobre mi frente y él mismo buscó mis sandalias y me las puso.

—Gracias —murmuré. Él negó con la cabeza pero aun así me sonrió.

—Falta poco para que des a luz, Leah, no deberías esforzarte tanto —aclaró, apartando mi cabello de la cara y colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

—Estar todo el día en la cama no me ayuda mucho tampoco —argumenté. Suspiré y traté de levantarme— Estoy aburrida, Lucy ya no quiere que le ayude en la tienda y se confabuló contigo para mantenerme encerrada.

—Es por tu bien —me dijo.

Él me tomó por un brazo y pasito a pasito me ayudó a llegar a la sala. Me senté en el sofá y me recosté sobre su pecho. Me sentía una inútil sin hacer nada, pero estaba a tan sólo días de que mi bebé naciera y por lo mismo Lucy y Jacob no me permitieron seguir trabajando aun en contra de todas las protestas que hice.

Ya todo estaba listo para ese día. El cuarto estaba perfecto, la ropa del bebé ya estaba acomoda en los cajones, y la maleta con las cosas que necesitaría para cuando tenga que ir al hospital estaban en la sala, aguardando el momento para ser tomada.

Seth ya estaba enterado, y había querido venir para conocer a su sobrino, pero no lo dejé, no quería que tuviera problemas con Harry por faltar a la escuela y mucho menos que perjudicara sus estudios por mí. Billy había dicho que apenas le avisaran, él saldría para acá al igual que Rachel y Rebecca, ambas estaban emocionadas por conocer a su sobrino. Sabía por la boca de mi hermano que Sue también lo sabía al igual que Harry, pero, aunque una parte de mí quería verlos ese día, había otra parte que no quería que lo hicieran. Me daba terror ver el desprecio de Harry para con mi hijo, así que evitaría ese momento lo más que pudiera.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Jacob, levantando mi rostro con sus dedos.

—Jacob, deja de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien, mi amor —recosté nuevamente mi cabeza sobre su pecho pero él rápidamente me volvió a levantar el rostro.

—Me acabas de decir mi amor —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bueno, si te parece mal…

—No, me gustó escucharlo, dilo otra vez —pidió.

—Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor —le repetí esas palabras.

Era así como lo sentía. Jacob era mi amor y mi vida entera. No sabía cómo, ni me interesaba saberlo, pero había dejado de querer a Sam de un momento para otro, algo que pensé que nunca sucedería, pero Jacob llegó a demostrarme que se podía confiar en el amor una vez más. Y amo a Jacob más que a mí.

Sentí una punzada en mi bajo vientre y grité ahogadamente cuando volvió a repetirse. Sentí la caliente humedad entre mis piernas. Jadeé cuando el dolor de mi cadera se intensificó.

—Jacob, ya es hora —le dije apenas pudiendo respirar. Él se levantó, tomó la maleta y luego regresó a mí para tomarme en brazos. Me levantó del sofá como si no pesará nada.

Evité gritar como una posesa mientras bajaba la escalera, y me concentré en las respiraciones profundas. Jacob arrancó a toda velocidad su camioneta negra y mientras manejaba hablaba por el celular con Lucy. El sol brillante de las dos de la tarde del domingo no lograba combatir el aire frío de Seattle, y el camino hacía el hospital se me hacía eterno aunque sabía que Jacob manejaba una velocidad más alta de lo recomendable.

—Respira, cariño, respira profundamente —aconsejó cuando terminó de hablar.

Le hice caso y volví a respirar, aguantando cada contracción que parecía partirme la cadera en dos. Toqué mi vientre y, en medio de mis dolores, no pude evitar sonreír al saber que pronto lo tendría en mis brazos. Billy Alexander pronto estaría en mis brazos.

Cuando vi las paredes del hospital fue tranquilizador. Jacob se estacionó y rápidamente dio la vuelta para sacarme del vehículo. Caminó apuradamente a la entrada y con voz fuerte, casi rozando a un gritó, le pidió a la recepcionista que me atendiera. Otra enfermera tirando de una silla de ruedas se acercó y Jacob me dejó ahí. La enfermera caminó por un pasillo y Jacob lo hizo a su lado. Me alegraba que no me dejara sola.

Me llevaron a una habitación, ella me desvistió y no pude evitar sentir la vergüenza al quedar sin ropa delante de Jacob, la enfermera debió pensar que era mi esposo, si tan sólo supiera que de los besos no hemos pasado. Por lo bueno es que él desvió la mirada para no hacerme sentir más incómoda. Pronto apareció el ginecólogo que había llevado mis chequeos mensuales. Martín Wells.

—Hola —saludó el hombre, con el cabello pintado con algunas canas y los ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas rectangulares— Así que ese bebé quiere nacer ya.

—Creo que está impaciente por hacerlo —gruñí al sentir otra contracción.

—Pues veamos si ya estas listas —dijo él, colocándose delante de mis piernas— Me permites, Jacob —pidió al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigía el susodicho.

—Jacob —le pedí. El doctor sonrió como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido muchas veces. Abrí mis piernas y desvié la mirada hacia Jacob y lo llamé con una mano.

—Efectivamente, Leah, estás más que lista, avisare para que vengan por ti —dijo caminando hacia la puerta— Jacob siendo tu pareja podrá acompañarte.

Me quedé sola con Jacob y apreté su mano con fuerzas. Él sonrió y me besó la frente con mucha dulzura.

—Billy nacerá un dieciséis de diciembre —murmuró. Asentí a sus palabras.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —le dije. Busqué sus labios y lo besé, necesitaba todo de él en este momento.

Dos enfermeros entraron a la habitación y rápidamente me trasladaron a una camilla. Dieron vueltas a dos o tres pasillos, no estoy tan segura, antes de meterme al quirófano. Mi parto sería normal, así que tendría que tener toda la fuerza para luchar. Vi a Jacob detrás de la puerta colocándose un traje que parecía casi papel azul. Cuando estuvo a mi lado, todo estaba listo.

El dolor era inmenso, y los sonidos que salían de mi boca me ardían en la garganta, parecía que estaba tragando una lija. El cabello lo sentía pegado a la piel y el sudor me resbalaba hasta el cuello, pero aun así Jacob no dejaba de besarme la frente y de susurrar palabras alentadoras. Los minutos se volvieron eternos entre mis gritos, sus palabras y la voz del doctor pidiendo que no parara.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré lo más que podía. En lo único que pensaba era en tener el cuerpo de mi hijo en mis brazos y poder besarlo.

—Una vez más, Leah —pidió Wells.

Apreté la mano de Jacob y pujé lo más que mi cuerpo me permitía. Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta como de una animal adolorido y me dejé caer de lleno en la cama. El llanto de mi bebé fue refrescante para todo mí ser. Las caricias de Jacob sobre mi rostro y sus besos me ayudaron el doble.

—Mi bebé —gemí y lo busqué con la mirada.

—Lo están limpiando, mi amor. Lo lograste —la sonrisa de Jacob era enorme, casi ni le cabía en la cara. Sonreí al verlo y le toqué la mejilla caliente.

Un bultito de sábanas blancas fue depositado en mis brazos. No pude evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas. Era tan pequeñito y perfecto. Su piel era de un ligero tono moreno, parecía como si lo hubiera besado el sol, y un mechoncito de cabello negro decoraba su cabecita. Le acaricié la manito que estaba en un puño cerrado y aparté las sábanas para poder verlo completamente. Conté cada dedito, de las manos y los pies, besé sus mejillas y su nariz tan pequeñita.

—Eres precioso, Billy —susurré.

Sus ojitos se abrieron, tenía el color de los ojos de Harry, tenía los ojos de mi padre, un intenso color café. Su boquita se abrió en un bostezo y sus ojitos se volvieron a cerrar. Los dedos de Jacob lo tocaron suavemente y sus labios dejaron un besó sobre su frente.

—Estoy feliz de conocerte, hijo —proclamó con la voz suave y una enorme sonrisa.

Unos minutos después me volvieron a trasladar en la misma habitación, donde dejaron un cunero para mi hijo. El pediatra del lugar se encargó de revisarlo y nos dio la excelente noticia de que mi niño gozaba de perfecta salud. Luego de que mi hijo quedara completamente dormido en mis brazos, fue el sueño que me venció a mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, varias voces llenaban el lugar. Una era de Jacob, jamás podría confundirla. Abrí los ojos lentamente y poco a poco me incorporé en la cama, debía admitir que sin mi enorme vientre era más fácil todo. En la habitación estaban Lucy y Melanie, y todas sus atenciones estaban en el pequeño bebé que Lucy sostenía.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó Jacob, sentándose a mi lado.

—Hola, cariño —contesté.

—Hola, mi niña, que hermoso es Alexander —elogió ella, después de saludarme con un beso.

—Felicidades, Leah —dijo Melanie— Te traje ropa —me tendió una bolsa.

—Gracias —dejé que me abrazara y devolví la sonrisa que ella me dedicaba— Jacob, quiero ir al baño —le dije.

—¿Te quieres dar una ducha? —preguntó. Asentí, la verdad es que me sentía toda pegajosa. Mi hijo estaba ahorita tranquilo y quería estar limpia para cuando me necesitara.

—¿No ha llorado? —pregunté.

—Para nada, ha dormido al igual que tú —respondió.

—¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Apenas tres horas.

Vaya, para mí que había dormido más, pues mi cuerpo lo sentía mucho más estabilizado y descansado. Con la ayuda de Jacob logré llegar al baño que tenía la misma habitación y logré asearme, agradeciéndole mentalmente a Melanie por traer champú, jabón, un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental. Cuando salí del baño, ya vestida con una ligero pants de algodón y una sudadera, me sentía más renovada.

Lucy me dio a mi hijo y lo alimenté cuando vi que empezaba a hacer pucheritos queriendo llorar.

—Es adorable —dijo Lucy, viéndome sentada en la orilla de la cama.

—Se parece a mi hermano, tengo una foto de Seth y es igualito —suspire sonriendo.

Bendito sea el cielo, pero mi hijo era la viva imagen de mi hermano.

—Entonces será bien guapo de grande —murmuró Melanie.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Melanie estaba ilusionada con mi hermano y sólo esperaba que Seth no se imprimara, pues la imprimación, en lo que a mí respecta, era horrible tanto para el lobo como para la pareja.

—Gracias por estar las dos aquí —les sonreí a esas dos mujeres.

—No tienes nada que agradecernos, apenas Jacob nos avisó salimos corriendo para ver a este pequeñito tan bonito —contestó Lucy tomando mi mano entre la suyas.

—Gracias por eso —les dije— ¿Saben a qué hora me darán de alta?

—El doctor Wells dijo que como un hubo ninguna complicación, hoy mismo podemos irnos a casa —respondió Jacob.

—Qué bueno, no me gustan los hospitales.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el doctor dio la autorización para poder irme a casa. Le agradecí por todo al igual que lo hizo Jacob.

Cuando llegamos a casa tuve que darle mi bebé a Lucy, porque durante el camino Jacob había dejado en claro que no subiría las escaleras sola. Así que al pie de las escaleras, después de que Melanie se adelantara a abrir la puerta, él me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la sala, donde me dejó sobre el sofá.

—Eso no era necesario —le dije. Él se sentó a mi lado y me jaló hacia su cuerpo.

—No me importa —musitó sobre mis labios. Sonreí, Jacob en ocasiones era como un niño que hacía lo que quería.

—Alexander está dormido, lo dejare en su cuna —interrumpió Lucy con la voz divertida, viéndonos. Escondí la cara en el cuello de Jacob, para así evitar su mirada pícara y la sonrisa de Melanie.

Ambas desaparecieron por la puerta de la habitación de mi hijo.

—Ellas lo sabían —susurré.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ellas sabían que yo me terminaría enamorando de ti —confesé.

—Pues que buenas observadoras son —le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo, que estaba segura que ni siquiera sintió.

—Ya, era claro que lo haría si te lo has ganado a pulso —le acaricié la mejilla— Te amo, Jacob.

Sus ojos parpadearon varias veces, como si una luz intensa le diera en la cara.

—Repítelo, porque no me lo creo —pidió él.

—Te amo, Jacob.

Sus labios se movieron ansiosos sobre mi boca y yo le permití que hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y arañé su cuello. Cuando el aire se volvió una necesidad, me alejé de su rostro pero no de su cuerpo. Lo abracé fuertemente, queriendo ser una sola con él.

—Te amo, Leah —saboreé sus palabras y su voz, eso era todo lo que me hacía feliz.

A los pocos minutos, salió Lucy de la habitación alegando que me haría sopa de pollo, evité protestar, porque ahorita estaba en su pose de madre conmigo y sabía que no me haría caso. Me llenaba el pecho cada vez que veía a Lucy haciendo esa clase de cosas.

—Yo tengo que irme, pero vendré mañana —informó Melanie saliendo de la habitación.

La volví abrazar y le pedí a Jacob que la llevara a su casa, ya que era muy tarde para que se fuera sola. Ambos se fueron, y yo me acerqué a la cocina.

—Siéntate, Leah —ordenó Lucy, cuando me vio recargada sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Estoy bien —aseguré.

Suspiré y me senté en la silla de la mesa. La vi moverse en la cocina, concentrada y apurada en lo que hacía; casi podía imaginarme a mi propia madre haciendo eso. Pero no era ella, no era Sue la que estaba en mi cocina preparando una reconfortante sopa de pollo, era Lucy, la misma que me abrió los brazos cuando tenía frío, cuando tenía frío por la soledad y el dolor.

Media hora después, un plato humeante estaba colocado en la mesa. Tomé la cuchara y la probé, sabía deliciosa, como todo lo que preparaba Lucy.

—Gracias —murmuré, tomando otra cucharada.

—De nada, ahí hay más —señaló con un dedo la olla sobre la estufa— Tengo que irme, te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí— La tienda la abriré yo, quiero que descanses un mes más.

—No, una semana —intenté negociar.

—Quince días y es mi última palabra —afirmó.

—De acuerdo —me levanté y la abracé— Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero gracias por todo, Lucy.

—Siempre la misma respuesta, mi niña, no tienes que agradecerme nada.

Sonreí y ella abrió la puerta para irse. Avancé la mitad de mi plato, pues la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre y luego caminé a la habitación de mi hijo. Nada más de verlo quería llorar por lo hermoso que era. Billy Alexander fue mi única salvación cuando sentía que me moría. Lo saqué de la cuna con cuidado y me senté en la mecedora de mimbre. Lo abracé contra mi pecho y empecé a tararearle una canción. Su pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío me hacía sentir completa.

—Sabes que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo —le murmuré— No tienes idea de cuando deseé tenerte por fin entre mis brazos, besarte, acariciarte y decirte que te adoro, bebé.

Me quedé ahí varios minutos en silencio, no podía dejar de verlo, era la cosa más perfecta y divina que había contemplado.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y los tranquilos pasos de Jacob en el pasillo. Él abrió la puerta y sonrió al verme.

—Tardaste mucho —le dije. Él se puso a mi altura y me besó los labios.

—Me encontré a Lucy saliendo de aquí, así que la llevé a su casa —susurró.

—Que bien, ya es muy tarde.

—Lo sé —suspiró— Mañana en la tarde tendrás a mi padre aquí —abrí los ojos sorprendida— Le hablé hoy en la tarde mientras tú dormías, y me dijo que mañana en la tarde estaría aquí para conocer a su nieto.

—Me alegro, tanto tiempo sin verlo, lo he extrañado mucho.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé para dejar al bebé en su cuna. Tomé la mano de Jacob y lo llevé a nuestra habitación.

—Vamos a dormir —le dije.

Nos acostamos, y yo apreté mi cuerpo contra la piel tibia de Jacob y dejé que el sueño me venciera lentamente.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola… ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Disculpen por contar mis problemas, es sólo que hoy me van a poner dos vacunas y tengo ganas de llorar. Lo siento, por decir aquí esa tonteria.<em>

_Gracias por sus review. _

_Nos leemos el lunes. Besos a todos. _

_By. Cascabelita _


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Abrí la puerta y dos pares de brazos me envolvieron sin darme cuenta de quienes eran, pero por el espeso cabello negro, parecido al de Jacob cuando lo tenía largo, me di cuenta que eran Rachel y Rebecca. Las abracé de vuelta; éste par de chicas era mis mejores amigas, eran tan divertidas y cariñosas.

—Que gusto verlas —les dije cuando me soltaron.

—Hola, Leah —saludó Rachel, sonriendo.

—El embarazo te asentó de maravilla —elogió Rebecca— Te ves preciosa, mi hermano tiene muy buen gusto.

Reí al escucharla, pues yo no me creí tan bonita, no era precisamente fea pero tampoco la sensación de la reserva. En cambio las gemelas Black eran realmente hermosas, se parecían tanto a Sarah, a la cual la recordaban como una verdadera belleza.

—¿Y su padre, chicas? —les pregunté.

—Abajo, ¡Jacob! —gritó Rachel, tan escandalosa como siempre. Me reí, tanto tiempo sin las gemelas había sido aburrido.

Jacob salió de la habitación, donde había estado vistiéndose. Sonrió al ver a sus hermanas, y caminó hacia ellas, las abrazó y levantó al mismo tiempo. Ellas rieron al volver al suelo.

—Que guapo estás —dijo Rebecca— Ahora ve por papá —le ordenó con una sonrisa.

Jacob bajó las escaleras, y yo me giré para ver a Lucy y Melanie sentadas en la mesas.

—Chicas, ellas son Lucy y Melanie, las dos mujeres que más me han apoyado desde que llegué a Seattle —les dije. Las gemelas saludaron con un beso a amabas— Ellas son Rachel y Rebecca, las hermanas de Jacob —terminé de presentarlas.

Jacob entró a la casa con Billy en brazos, y lo dejó en el sofá para después bajar de nuevo por la silla de ruedas y, de seguro, el equipaje que habían traído. Pude ver los ojos de Lucy y Melanie abiertos a más no poder cuando vieron que Jacob ni siquiera había resoplado al subir a su padre, no tenían ni idea de que eso no era nada para él.

Me acerqué a Billy y lo abracé fuertemente.

—Hola, Billy —saludé en verdad feliz por verlo.

—Hola, hija —sonrió, dejando expuesto todos sus diente.

De igual manera les presente a Lucy y a Melanie. Jacob volvió a entrar y dejó las maletas en la sala. Luego jaló la silla y acomodó a su padre en ella.

—¿Quieres algo de comer o tomar, Billy? —pregunté.

—No. Lo que quiere es ver a mi nieto, ¿dónde está? —preguntó, rápidamente.

—En su habitación —contesté y caminé a la puerta.

Billy y las gemelas me siguieron. Cuando abrí la puerta caminé directamente a la cuna y con mucho cuidado lo saqué. Las hermanas de Jacob se pegaron a mis lados para verlo.

—Cielos, pero si es hermoso —alegó Rebecca.

—Es tan lindo —continuó Rachel.

—¿Puedo cárgalo? —preguntó Rebecca.

—Sí —contesté, sonriendo. Me alegraba saber que ellas sabiendo la verdad también lo vieran como parte de su familia, y por eso las quería más.

—Sí, pero antes, apártense que quiero ver a mi nieto —regañó Billy, jalando la silla.

Me incliné y lo puse en sus brazos. Billy sonrió con alegría al verlo, y le murmuró un par de palabras en Quileute, una bendición demasiado antigua, y luego le besó la frente.

—Billy Alexander —le llamó. Parecía que eso era todo lo que mi bebé necesitaba para abrir los ojos, escuchar la voz de su abuelo— Yo soy Billy, tu abuelo —prosiguió él casi con la voz trémula y emocionada, como si le costara hablar. Eso causó que una lágrima bajara por mi mejilla.

Después de eso, acosté nuevamente a mi bebé en la cuna y volvimos a la sala para servir la comida. En la cocina estaba toda la comida para hoy, hecho por Lucy y Melanie, las cuales no me dejaron ayudarles por más que les pedí. Lo único que hicieron fue enviarme a la habitación de mi hijo, como si mi bebé diera algún problema, cuando lo único que hacía era levantarse para tomar leche y con la misma volver a dormir.

Luego de la comida nos acomodamos en la sala, y Billy quería ver a mi hijo, así que lo saqué de su habitación y se lo entregué. Me acomodé a lado de Jacob en el sofá, apreté sus dedos entre los míos y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Ni uno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Billy con el bebé en brazos, el hombre estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría.

Me daba una inmensa alegría verlos a todos ahí reunidos, pero más a Billy pues la cara de mi suegro era de infinita alegría, y eso me ponía un dulce sabor en la boca; Billy lo sabía, ese pequeño no llevaba su sangre y aun así lo amaba.

Melanie rápidamente agarró buena plática con las hermanas de Jacob, aunque vi que cada rato se sonrojaba pues las gemelas de alguna manera se habían enterado de lo que tenían ella y Seth. Billy se dispuso hablar con Lucy, y ésta le preguntaba acerca de las tradiciones de La Push.

—… todas nuestras leyendas tienen algo de verdad, señora, y es lo más preciado que tenemos —escuché decir a Billy con orgullo— Por lo mismo le he traído a mi nieto un regalo —sonrió, y le pidió a Rachel que le pasara el obsequio. Ella lo hizo, y le pasó una bolsa de color café de la cual Billy sacó un pequeño lobo tallado en madera y barnizado en una tonalidad oscura tirando a rojiza, como el pelaje de Jacob cada vez que se transformaba.

—Es precioso, Billy —le dije. Él sonrió.

—Lo hice cuando me entere que mi nieto llevaría mi nombre. También para que sepa a donde pertenece, al igual que tú, hija —me miró con nostalgia. Sabía que quería que volviera. Retiré la mirada de sus ojos y me acerqué más a Jacob.

—Algún día regresaremos —murmuró Jacob en mi oído y sus brazos me rodearon— Pero será cuando tú quieras.

—Te prometo que regresaremos —le dije.

La comida pasó entre una conversación de lo más relajante y divertida. Lucy junto a Melanie se retiraron cuando el sol estaba casi a punto de ocultarse. Ahora quedaba el problema de cómo nos organizaríamos para dormir, y por lo mismo Lucy, muy amablemente, nos prestó un colchón extra.

No fue difícil decidirnos: Billy dormiría en nuestra cama y las gemelas en el colchón. Jacob y yo lo haríamos sobre los edredones que colocamos en el suelo, en la habitación de Alexander. Una vez en los brazos de Jacob, el suelo ya no se sentía tan mal.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Jacob en tono divertido.

—Un poco, no es tan malo —contesté.

—No te preocupes, te abrazare toda la noche —dijo.

—Pues así ya ni se siente.

Él besó mi frente y frotó su mano sobre la piel de mis brazos. No estaba cansada, así que el sueño tardó en vencerme, contrario a Jacob que rápidamente su respiración se compasó, indicando que había entrado al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, las gemelas recorrieron varios lugares guiadas por Melanie; Jacob salió al trabajo y Lucy abrió la tienda de dulces. Me quedé en casa con la compañía de Billy, y era algo reconfortante su presencia, me sentía como si el tiempo y aquellas cosas que tanto me dañaron nunca hubieran sucedido, como si realmente pudiera volver a lo que fue mi vida anteriormente. Pero estaba segura que no cambiaría nada de lo que me pasó; no cambiaría por nada en el mundo tener a mi hijo en brazos y a Jacob a mi lado.

Billy movió su silla cerca del comedor y yo me senté enfrente de él, cortando las verduras para la hora de la comida. Traté de evitar su mirada, tenía el presentimiento de que había esperado que todos se fueran para poder hablar conmigo a solas.

—Leah —levanté la mirada de la tabla de picar— ¿Piensas volver? —preguntó.

Suspiré y medité mi respuesta. No podía culparlo por hacer esa pregunta, lo más seguro es que quisiera que Jacob volviera a su casa, que regresara a tomar su posición como líder de la manada, pero estaba consciente de que su hijo no lo haría si yo no voy con él.

—No lo sé, Billy —acomodé un mechón de cabello atrás de mi oreja— Sé que quieres que él vuelva, y te juro que yo no se lo impido…

—Leah, sabes que eso no es así —interrumpió, un tanto mosqueado— No simplemente quiero que él vulva, quiero que tú lo hagas, quiero que regreses a tu hogar —habló, con sinceridad.

—Mi hogar —repetí esa palabra— Mi hogar ya no es ese, Billy, no desde que Harry… bueno, eso no vale recordarlo, pero ese no es mi hogar —a él no podía mentirle, tenía que decirle que la casa donde crecí ya no me pertenecía— Aunque no te negare que mi hogar es a lado de tu hijo.

—Me alegro de escucharte —sonrió, con alegría— No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que seas tú. Te vi crecer, Leah, y no hay mejor mujer para mi hijo, tienes todo el carácter y la fuerza para manejar al impulsivo de Jacob.

—Lo quiero, Billy —confesé.

Seguí cortando las verduras bajo su atenta mirada. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas: quería saber de mi hermano, de los chicos, de mi madre, de mi padre. Quería saber sobre Sam, que alguien más me confirmara que él no tenía conocimiento de nada.

—Billy, puedo preguntarte algo —dejé el cuchillo a un lado, y me concentré en lo que le preguntaría.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Cómo esta Harry?

Él movió los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa y suspiró sonoramente.

—Tu padre es un orgulloso de lo peor —repuso con molestia— Ese hombre te adora, hija, pero no supo manejar la situación. Eres su pequeña, Leah, su princesa, la luz de sus ojos, pero la rabia lo domino; está muy arrepentido.

—No sé si pueda perdonarlo —musité— Me siento herida por él.

—Lo sé.

Asentí y, aunque me negara aceptarlo, cierta parte de mi alma pudo percibir las palabras de Billy: mi padre estaba arrepentido, y me quería. Y eso estaba bien para mí, pues aquella noche lo sentí todo perdido.

—Billy, ¿Sam sabe qué…? —no podía ni siquiera decir esas palabras.

—No —respondió— Lo que le preocupó fue que desaparecieras, pero el lobo dentro de él nunca le permitiría buscarte. Sé que te hizo daño, pero no fue su culpa —volví asentir.

Durante estos meses, tuve que aprender a darme cuenta de que Sam no tuvo otra opción, como todos en la vida. Aunque eso no significa que no lo deteste por casi atacarme.

—No quiero volver por lo mismo —le dije.

—¿Lo mismo? ¿De qué hablas?

—No quiero volver porque tengo miedo que él quiera quitarme a Alexander —pues si era capaz de atentar contra mi vida, lo veía capaz de quitarme a mi hijo sin tentarse el corazón.

—Tarde o temprano se enterara, Leah —contestó— No podrás evitar que la verdad se iluminé. Sam sabrá que es padre de ese bebé.

Yo sabía que así sería, pero no quería que pasara. No quería que él se sintiera con el derecho de quitarme algo a lo cual renunció antes de que supiéramos de su existencia. No era justo. No era justo haberlo defendido de todos, y luego él viniera a vanagloriarse y a llamar mío al hijo que claramente le pertenece sólo a Jacob.

—Sé que algún día lo sabrá, pero no quiero que me lo quité, Billy —elevé la voz— Es mi hijo y el de Jacob, es tú nieto.

—Tranquila —pidió. Respiré varias veces— Te comprendo, pero Sam es un hombre razonable, es obvio que se molestara por no saberlo, pero no tiene mal corazón, hija, sé que nunca te quitaría la razón por la cual vives —afirmó.

Ciertamente me importa poco si se enoja o no. Pero espero que Billy tenga razón, y que Sam no quiera quitármelo.

—Espero que así sea, porque así tenga que morir, jamás le permitiría que me lo arrebatara —aseguré. Él asintió, comprensible.

Billy y las gemelas se fueran tres días después, prometiendo que no dirían nada hasta que yo lo quisiera. Me sentía tranquila, pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar. Tan sólo esperaba que no se presentara aquí, exigiéndome conocerlo, porque estaba segura que Jacob y él serían capaces de matarse, y yo no soportaría perder a Jacob.

Un mes después de la partida de ellos, se presentaron Seth y Sue en el departamento; cuando abrí la puerta Seth había sonreído como nunca, con los ojos brillantes y cariñosos.

Me hermano no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, rápidamente me sentí atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos. Reí, estaba muy feliz porque estuviera aquí. Miré sobre su hombro, y ahí estaba Sue, sosteniendo su bolso y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, ya no tan cansado. Me separé de mi hermano y, haciendo de tripas el corazón, me acerqué a ella y le besé la mejilla.

—Seth, Sue —saludé, intentando sonreírle a mi hermano.

Ellos entraron y los guie a la habitación de Alexander. El bebé estaba despierto y quietito en su cuna, de vez en cuando alzaba los bracitos y movía los dedos, como esperando que alguien lo cargara. Jacob estaba ahí, y abrazó a Seth, me alegraba que ambos se llevaran tan bien, lo que nunca sucedió con Sam, y luego saludó a Sue, dándole un corto abrazo.

—Qué bueno que pudieron venir —habló Jacob, con una sonrisa tranquila y colocándose a mi lado.

—Mamá estaba muy impaciente por hacerlo —dijo Seth, en voz baja, mirando a Sue.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —preguntó Sue, como pidiendo permiso.

—Claro —cedió Jacob, acariciando mi mano.

Asentí, sintiendo mi cuerpo rígido y con un extraño sabor amargo en la boca. Me aferré a la mano de Jacob para no detener los movimientos de Sue. En un momento deseé que no lo tocara. Ella lo tomó con mucho cuidado, casi con reverencia, lo apretó contra su pecho y sonrió, y una lágrima viajó por su mejilla.

—Iré buscar algo de tomar —dije rápidamente, y me fui a la cocina.

Presioné mis dedos contra la tabla y respiré con fuerza, para así no ponerme a gritar de coraje. No lo resistía, no podía evitar recordar todas sus palabras; la voz de mi madre me martillaba en los oídos, como si lo hubiera escuchado tan sólo ayer.

… _arruinaras tu futuro._

Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza sin detenerse. Ella pensó eso cuando se enteró de mi embarazo, y ahora aquí está, con mi hijo en brazos, llorando de alegría. Ahora es ella quien quiere ser parte de este futuro que yo hice sola, con su abandono sobre la espalda.

Aparté de un manotazo las lágrimas que me caían por las mejillas. Me quité el cabello del rostro y levanté la mirada. En la puerta de la cocina estaba Jacob, observándome silenciosamente. Me enderecé completamente y caminé a sus brazos abiertos. Sus brazos siempre estaban ahí cuando más lo necesitaba.

—No lo entiendo, porque llora cuando aquella noche renunció a él, alegando que era un terrible error —le susurré. Presionando la cara contra su pecho.

—Trata de perdonarla —pidió, suavemente— Todos cometemos errores, Leah —fueron sus palabras. Y una vez más me deteste por no poder perdonarla y olvidarme de todo el rencor.

—Me lo han repetido tantas veces, Jacob, igual yo me lo digo todos los días —suspiré, y traté que el calor de Jacob me tranquilizara. Luego levanté la cara— Pero… mírala —señalé la puerta cerrada— Está ahí, cargándolo y besándolo, cuando aquella noche dejó en claro que era preferible que no existiera. Tengo envenenada esa parte de mi alma contra ella —él negó con la cabeza, y colocó su mano en mi cuello.

—Nada en ti es venenoso, Leah, tu amor por él hace que pienses que Sue puede hacerle algún daño como lo hizo contigo. Pero, mírala, está arrepentida y en verdad lo quiere —respondió aquel hombre, como si estuviera recitando mis verdades sobre un papel. Esa era la verdad, temía que Sue pudiera dañar a mi hijo, como me había dañado a mí y, en menor medida, a Seth.

—Lo único sano en mi vida, son Alex y tú, Jacob —le murmuré, y acaricié su cara— Gracias por estar aquí.

—Es mi lugar.

Me dejé abrazar, y así estuvimos un rato, hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió Seth pidiendo algo de comer. Sonreí y le serví la comida que había terminado de preparar antes de que ellos llegaran. Los cuatro nos sentamos a comer, y cuando terminamos, mi hermano me pidió permiso para hablarle a Melanie. Treinta minutos después tenía a Melanie en casa, abrazando a mi hermano apenas viéndolo, y besándose cortamente en los labios. Abrí los ojos, al parecer ya eran novios.

* * *

><p><em>Hola… ¿Cómo les vas?<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad no saben cuánto los adoro. _

_Nos leemos el jueves. Besos._

_By. Cascabelita_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, entre días tranquilos y noches en vela, cuando a Alexander se le antojaba mantenerse despierto; por lo bueno es que Jacob me ayudaba, aunque yo no quisiera que se desvelara pues tenía que salir temprano a trabajar.

El pequeño bebé, ahora de cinco meses, se había convertido en un regordete niño muy curioso y sonriente. Jacob no podía dejar de cargarlo y de jugarlo; Lucy se había convertido en la abuela más cariñosa y Melanie en la tía más consentidora, no había peluche o juguetito que no le regalara. Yo estaba llena de felicidad, pero empezó a surgir un sentimiento nostálgico dentro de mí; yo quería que mi hijo creciera en el lugar donde Jacob y yo lo habíamos hecho. Quería verlo caminar entre los árboles y jugar en la arena, quería que fuera parte de nuestras tradiciones. Pero, ni con todo eso me arriesgaba a regresar.

Dejé a Alexander en su cuna, y me encaminé a la puerta, dejando una pequeña luz encendida, pues Alex empezaba a llorar si veía todo oscuro. Salí de la habitación y caminé a la sala. Ahí estaba Jacob, sentado en el sofá comiendo una bolsa de almendras dulces.

Me senté a sobre sus piernas. Sonreí cuando sus manos dejaron las almendras y las colocó sobre mi cintura.

—Veo que andas cariñosa —dijo, sonriendo.

—Algo, pero si no te gusta… —intenté levantarme de sus piernas pero él presionó sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

—Leah, lo que más me gusta es tenerte cerca, más cerca —contestó.

Busqué su boca y lo besé con todas la ganas que había acumulado durante el día. Me separé cuando el aire se hizo necesario, y su boca viajó directamente a mi cuello, dejando en él un beso.

—Por fin a solas —susurré en su oído, y me recosté más contra él.

—Alexander no nos da mucho tiempo —contestó, mordiendo mi cuello.

—Consecuencias de ser padres —apenas pude susurrar.

Era inevitable este acercamiento. Más de un año viviendo con él, y el deseo crecía dentro de mí, como un enorme globo lleno de agua. Sus labios, sus manos, el sabor de su boca, la manera en cómo me acariciaba me estaban enloqueciendo. Lo quería todo de él.

Sentí sus dedos bajando la tira de mi blusa y dejó un suave beso sobre mi hombro. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y, después de acariciar sus mejillas, lo besé, como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera: llena de desesperación. Sus manos se metieron bajo mi blusa, y mordí sus labios cuando sentí mi piel erizarse.

—Vamos a la habitación —murmuré.

Él no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, para tomarme en brazos y caminar a nuestra habitación. Sentí que me dejó caer sobre el colchón, y su cuerpo tan caliente se colocó sobre el mío. Mis labios se abrieron buscando aire, cuando su boca empezó a devorar completamente mi cuello. Era la primera vez que llegábamos tan lejos, y aunque mis nervios los sentía en la superficie de la piel, no pensaba detenerlo.

No tenía ni idea en que momento mi blusa ya no estaba sobre mi cuerpo, al igual que el pequeño short de mezclilla que había utilizado durante la tarde. Él besó mi vientre con devoción, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara con cada lengüetazo o mordisco que daba.

Le quité la camisa y me dediqué a repasar mis dedos sobre su piel morena. Su vientre parecía un enorme trozó de chocolate, así que no pude evitar empujarlo a la cama y colocarme sobre él, sólo para pasar mi lengua sobre ese lugar. Llevé mi boca a su cuello, y mordí con ganas aquel trozo de piel. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y sus dedos se me enterraron en la espalda.

—Leah —dijo, con la voz ronca— ¿Estas segura de esto? No quiero forzarte, mi amor.

Me enderecé sobre su cuerpo y me crucé de brazos. Lo vi a los ojos, y supe que hablaba muy en serio. Tenerlo debajo de mí no concordaba con su pregunta de si quería detenerme, viéndolo casi desnudo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentirlo.

—Que pregunta tan extraña, tomando en cuenta que soy yo quien está sobre ti —le dije, y colé mis manos a mi espalda, para quitar el broché de mi sostén. Cuando quedé libre de ropa, pude apreciar la lujuria en sus ojos, y eso me fascino— No quiero que te detengas, Jacob.

Él se incorporó, y pasó sus dedos por la piel que acababa de quedar libre. Gemí sin poder contenerme, y mi espalda se arqueó casi sin darme cuenta. Luego sus manos me tomaron fuertemente de la cintura y me jaló completamente sobre su regazo, donde tuve que contener el jadeo cuando sentí esa parte de su anatomía muy despierta.

Lo demás dejó de tener importancia, pues él era mío y yo, en ese momento, era más suya que mía.

—Te amo, Leah —movió los labios sobre mis clavículas— Eres tan hermosa y perfecta.

Sus labios, lengua y dientes; sus manos, dedos y uñas; sus gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos; todo, absolutamente todo lo sentí de él. El sabor de su piel salada por el brillante sudor se coló en mi lengua en muchas ocasiones y el calor de su saliva ardía sobre mi piel. Mis uñas se enredaron en su espeso cabello negro, cuando su boca atacó sin contemplaciones mis senos.

Volvimos a girar, ahora era él quien estaba sobre mí, trazando caricias firmes y suaves sobre todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada atravesó la mía, y entonces me di cuenta que él era perfecto, nadie más, sólo él. Su boca se movió sobre mis labios como nunca lo había hecho, y su lengua bailó con la mía, provocando que me retorciera debajo de su cuerpo.

Él era ardiente, suave y excitante. Y yo, yo era la única que lo iba disfrutar, la única dueña de Jacob. Egoísta y dichosa me sentía al saber que nadie lo podría ver perdiendo el control.

Sus manos en mi cadera y cerca, muy cerca de mi intimidad, aceleraron mis latidos y mi respiración de volvió errática, y mis manos, nunca quietas, más bien desesperadas, trazaron grandes surcos en su espalda.

Sus jadeos, y su respiración se aceleró en mi cuello, mientras poco a poco se iba haciendo espacio entre mis piernas. Su mano se posó sobre mis pantorrillas, incitándome a poner mis muslos sobre sus costillas, algo difícil pues mi cuerpo lo sentía temblar. Poco a poco lo fui sintiendo entre mis entrañas; él quiso ir lento y yo con el deseo de tenerlo siempre así, lo disfruté en la misma lentitud, sintiendo maravillada como me iba llenando de él. Un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta cuando por fin fuimos uno solo. Un gemido prolongado se escapó de mis labios al sentir que todo se volvía correcto y perfecto a su lado.

Los movimientos en un principio fueron lentos para luego volverse frenéticos. Mis piernas alrededor de su cadera lo empujaron más hacia a mí porque todavía no tenía suficiente de él. Mis pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire y mis dientes se enterraron en su hombro, cuando me sentí explotar, y lo sentí tan ardiente en mi interior.

Él se quitó de encima, después de varios minutos, y se acomodó a mi lado. Sus brazos me envolvieron, y sus labios me besaron lánguidamente, en un intento desesperado por obtener más del otro y un poco de aire. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando los latidos de mi corazón se lograron normalizar.

—Te amo —susurró, lentamente.

—Te amo —contesté en el mismo tono.

Me dormí, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su acompasada respiración en mi cuello, sintiendo su pecho pegado a mi espalda.

No sabía qué hora era, pero empecé a sentir frío, y jalé las sabanas para cubrirme un poco más. Pero algo no estaba bien. Parpadeé un par de veces y moví mi mano al otro lado de la cama, Jacob no estaba, eso hizo que me levantara. Me paré de la cama y busqué algo para cubrirme, y lo primero que encontré fue la camisa de Jacob, ni siquiera sabía dónde había quedado mi ropa. Eso provocó que se me calentaran las mejillas, y las imágenes de Jacob sobre mí no ayudaban en nada. Aún tenía pegada en la piel sus besos y sus caricias.

En medio de la oscuridad era difícil buscar algo para calzarme, así que con los pies fríos caminé a la puerta y recorrí el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de Alexander estaba entreabierta, y la silueta de Jacob sentado en la silla se recortaba por la pequeña luz de la lamparilla que estaba sobre el buró.

No había nada más hermoso que ellos dos juntos, y me quedé contemplando la escena sin atreverme a entrar. Sonreí, cuando vi el perfil de la cara de Jacob sonriendo.

—Sabes, bebé, tú madre me ha hecho el hombre más feliz en este año —lo escuché decir, mientras le metía el biberón en la boca al niño— Sin dejar en fuera lo que pasó esta noche —sonreí y negué con la cabeza— Pero tú no debes escuchar eso, no aún —dijo, acompañado por una risa floja.

Esperé a que dijera algo más, mientras veía la silla balancearse.

—Amo a tu madre, como no te haces una idea, y te amo a ti, hijo mío —sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Estar con Jacob era lo mejor que me había pasado después de mi hijo, claro— Es seguro que ya te hayas dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que es —quería replicar esa frase, yo era tan normal, el maravilloso era él, en todos los sentidos. Lo vi moverse y colocar a Alexander sobre su hombro, seguidamente le dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para que sacara el aire— Ella es perfecta, pero eso tú ya lo debes de saber, estuviste mucho tiempo pegadito a ella.

Me senté en el suelo con mucho cuidado, no quería alertarlo pues sus sentidos súper desarrollados no tardarían en descubrirme. Espié de nuevo en la habitación, y él seguía meciéndose.

—Ojalá pudieras hablar y me dijeras si estoy haciendo bien esto —Jacob levantó con ambas manos al bebé— Ya sabes, esto de ser padre —sonreí al escucharlo— No creí que sería padre tan pronto, pero cuando supe de tu llegada, inmediatamente quise ocupar este lugar a tu lado y a lado de tu madre —me sequé la lágrima que había bajado por mi mejilla.

Jacob hablaba con toda soltura y sinceridad, como si supiera que esto era lo que debía pasar, como si desde siempre hubiera sabido que nos encontraríamos esta noche haciendo el amor y después tuviera que contarle a un bebé sus sentimientos.

Tan sólo Dios sabía cuánto amaba a este hombre. No tenía ni idea de lo que hice para tenerlo a mi lado, y que él fuera el padre de mi hijo. Pero estaba muy agradecida con la vida, el destino, Dios o lo que sea, por traerlo a mi vida, y no hablaba solamente de ahora; Jacob siempre estuvo en todos los momentos de mi existencia, desde que éramos niños.

—Ya te he dicho que amo a tu madre más que a nada —continuó hablando, colocando al niño otra vez en sus brazos— Y ella por fin me aceptó del todo, y ha confesado que me ama —se empezó a mover más suavemente, así como le gustaba a Alex para dormir— Tú crees que es muy pronto para preguntarle que sea mi esposa. Eso es lo que más deseo —me quedé impresionada por sus palabras, nunca había mencionada aquello. No pude negar que un gritito de emoción se instaló en mi garganta— Qué tú y tu madre lleven mi apellido definitivamente, y que nada ni nadie pueda apartarlos de mi lado.

Que más quería yo que sus palabras se hicieran realidad. No había dudas en mi mente, mi lugar es a lado de Jacob. Siempre fue Jacob, pero no me di cuenta hasta que mi vida se volvió demasiado oscura, y él apareció como luz y esperanza. Con él es con quien quiero compartir mi vida, hasta que mis pulmones dejen de moverse.

Me levanté del lugar muy despacio, y coloqué la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Tú crees que debería preguntarle? —cuestionó, de manera pensativa.

—La respuesta sería sí, Jacob —dije entrando a la habitación y caminando hacia él— La respuesta siempre será sí.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y luego empezó a sonreír. Me paré a su lado, y tomé su mano libre.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Que quiero casarme contigo, Jacob —respondí, sonriendo al igual que él— No quiero que exista la posibilidad que te vayas de mi lado, yo siempre quiero estar contigo. Te amo, Jacob Black, como nunca pensé hacerlo —confesé.

Él se levantó de la silla, y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Su mano se colocó atrás de mi cuello y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

—Te das cuenta que le hice la pregunta a nuestro hijo, y no te lo he preguntado oficialmente a ti —susurró contra mis labios.

—Aun si me lo dejaras escrito en un pedazo de servilleta, la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma —le dije.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

—Hazlo entonces.

—Leah, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? —preguntó, solemnemente.

—La respuesta siempre será sí.

Lo escuché reír, y yo reí con él. Era feliz, inmensamente feliz, como nunca pensé que podría serlo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola… ¿Cómo están?<em>

_Estoy segura que no se lo esperaban. Me encanta dar sorpresas y darme sorpresas, pues yo tampoco esperé que eso saliera de mi imaginación, pero me pareció perfecto. _

_Disculpen si vuelvo a decir una cosa que tal vez no les interese: después de dos años con el corazón roto, por fin me volví a enamorar. No me hagan caso, sólo que, no sé, quiero decirle a todo el mundo. Pero bueno, ya me calmo._

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Nos leemos el lunes. _

_By. Cascabelita_


End file.
